El reto
by Di Black
Summary: Séptimo Curso. Todo comienza cuando Draco y Hermione son elegidos premios anuales. Draco siente atracción por la chica pero ella no. Draco le propone poder conquistarla en una semana y ella acepta... Ultimo capitulo! espero y les guste!
1. ¿Aceptas el reto?

Summary: Séptimo Curso. Draco y Hermione son elegidos premios anuales. Draco siente atracción por la chica pero ella no. Draco le propone poder conquistarla en una semana y ella acepta.

Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**El Reto**

**Cap. 1 ¿Aceptas el reto?**

Hermione llegó al despacho del director, no podía creérselo, premio anual, era increíble, por lo que había leído, el premio anual tenía una sala común solo para el, y Hermione estaba muy ilusionada. Tocó la puerta y el director le anunció que podía pasar. Se sorprendió mucho al ver al director sentado en su escritorio, y justo enfrente de el, sentado, con elegancia, soberbia y altivo, a Draco Malfoy.

-Señorita Granger, la estábamos esperando, que bueno que llega, siéntese por favor.

El director les explicó que los dos eran los premios anuales, y tendrían que compartir la sala común de los premios anuales.

-También Draco Malfoy es premio Anual?

-Si, Señorita, son premios anuales los dos. Espero que se lleven muy bien, ya que tendrán que compartir la sala común de los premios anuales

-Tengo que compartir el cuarto con Granger?- preguntó Draco no muy convencido, Granger era hermosa y muy bien formada y lo aceptaba, pero… no pensaba compartir con ella su habitación

-No, señor Malfoy, cada uno tendrá su habitación, y como son los dos lo suficiente maduros, no creo que halla problema en que compartan la sala común, o me equivoco?

Hermione y Draco se miraron

-No – dijeron al unísono.

Salieron del despacho del director, a ninguno de los dos les había gustado la idea de tener que compartir la sala común ahora que eran premios anuales.

-Solo espero que no contamines mis cosas con tu asquerosa sangre sucia, escuchaste granger?

-mira Malfoy, si no te gusta mi compañía, como yo no disfruto de la tuya, ve y dile a Dumblendore que no quieres ser premio anual y listo

-estas loca? Yo no sacrificaré nada… además si tu eres la que no le gusta esto, pues ve tu y díselo.

Como era costumbre, Hermione y Draco comenzaron a discutir, y es que no les agradaba en nada la presencia del otro, al menos a Hermione no le gustaba nada la compañía de Draco Malfoy, y es que Draco estaba atraído por la chica, ya que había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, y, aunque él no lo quería reconocer, se sentía atraído por ella.

Llegaron a la sala común, estaba custodiado por un cuadro, de un paisaje, pero que a lo lejos se veía una pequeña cabaña en la que salía humo.

-Hola? Hay alguien aquí? – preguntó hermione

-por favor, no ves que sale humo de la cabaña? Lo mas seguro es que si se encuentre alguien

-callate Malfoy, que…

Pero Hermione no acabó la frase, por que una persona, en el cuadro, se acercó. Traía unos trozos de leña.

-Disculpenme, es que estaba buscando…

-Si, ya observamos que estabas ocupado, nos has dejado afuera mucho tiempo!

-Supongo que tu eres Draco Malfoy

-Por supuesto! Nadie

-Ranas Saltarinas! – interrumpió Hermione, si que esperaba a que Draco dijera la contraseña, lo mas probable es que se quedara discutiendo con el cuadro y se quedaran afuera

El cuadro se abrió. La sala común era amplia. Se parecía mucho a la sala de Gryffindor, pero la sala no era circular. Al fondo tenía la escalera que subía a los dormitorios. La decoración era estupenda, al lado derecho de la escalera, estaba el estandarte característico de Slytherin, y a la izquierda, el de Gryffindor. Había una enorme biblioteca en el lado derecho, justo donde se encontraban dos escritorios, cada uno para cada premio anual. A la izquierda había una pequeña sala, con una mesa de centro y enfrente de ésta, la chimenea. En esa misma pared, estaba una gran ventana.

Suieron a los cuartos, cada puerta tenía el nombre de cada uno, cada quien entró en el suyo. Hermione en el de la izquierda, y Draco en el de la derecha.

Hermione se fascinó con lo que encontró en su cuarto. Una cama King Size en el centro y con todas sus cosas favoritas, estaba pintado de rojo, con flores amarillas, un gran armario a la derecha y… ¿una nota del profesor dumblendore en la cama?

_Señorita Granger:_

_Me complace decirle, que este año se celebrará un baile de navidad, y usted tendrá el honor de abrirlo junto con su compañero Draco Malfoy. En el armario se encuentra una infinidad de vestidos, que se puede ir midiendo y, como es costumbre, cuando elija el suyo, como recuerdo se le regalará… todavía tiene tiempo… se les informará de mas detalles a medida que las fechas dicembrinas se acerquen._

_Albus Dumblendore_

Hermione no podía creerlo… dumblendore estaba planeando un baile de navidad? Ahora que estaba en séptimo, se acordó del unico baile que había en Hogwarts, hace tres años, cuando ella fue acompañante de Viktor Krum. Pero ahora? Con quien iria? Volvió a leer la nota y se dio cuenta de que le había dicho que con Draco Malfoy… Genial. Ahora ya se veía, envidiada por todas, pero soportando al indeseable Draco Malfoy. Eso si que era noticia.

Hermione dejó la nota donde la encontró y ésta desapareció. Entonces fue al armario y lo abrió… se encontró con vestidos hermosos y de todos los colores… era como un sueño hecho realidad… ademas eran muchísimos, mínimo unos mil. Ahora ya sabía porque Dumblendore le había dicho que tomara su tiempo para que lo escogiera, pero dárselo? Porque dumblendore le había dicho que se lo daría?

-------

Draco entró en su habitación. No le sorprendió en nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a los lujos. Aunque no lo supiera, la habitación se parecía mucho a la de Hermione, solo que las sábanas, como era costumbre para los Malfoy, eran de Seda y de la mejor calidad.

Se sentó y apareció una nota a un lado. Draco se percató, la tomó y la leyó:

_Señor Malfoy:_

_Este año se celebrará un baile de Navidad. Usted Abrirá el baile junto con Hermione Granger. Pronto recibirá mas detalles._

_Albus Dumblendore _

Bueno… la verdad era que no solo se sentía atraído por la chica, sino que le gustaba de verdad… si, y es que, aunque ella no lo supiera, los hombres de Hogwarts tenían un club dedicado a ella, y él era el presidente, a el se le había ocurrido, pero como siempre a las reuniones, de dicho club asistía cubierto, nunca nadie se imaginaría tal cosa… y precisamente hoy era la primera junta del año escolar.

-tengo que prepararme para la junta.

Así, Draco se levantó, fue a su armario, que a diferencia de Hermione, no tenía trajes ni nada que dumblendore le obsequiara, y cogió su capa. Fue al baño y, como siempre como hacía cuando iba a las dichosas juntas, se puso una máscara, se cubrió el cabello con el gorro de la capa, se vestía estilo mortífago, pero no parecía en nada a un mortífago, y salió, asegurándose de que Granger estuviera lo suficientemente entretenida como para que no lo viera, asi que se acercó al cuarto de la chica, que quedaba enfrente del suyo y escuchó…

-Éste!... no… mejor no… y si es este? No creo que tampoco…

Draco pensó que debería de estar en una duda existencial, claro que no sabía lo de los vestidos, asi que se alejó y salió, amenazando al dueño del cuadro, que si hacía o decía alguna palabra de lo que estaba pasando se lo iba a pasar muy mal.

Se dirigió al séptimo piso, en donde se encontraba la sala, que cada mes, era visitada por los admiradores de la chica.

Entró y vio que ya estaba lleno, así que se dirigió a su lugar, enfrente de todos, arriba en una tarima y comenzó a hablar:

-Queridos compañeros – al empezar hablar, todos se quedaron en silencio – estamos aquí porque…

Pero fue interrumpido, siempre era él el ultimo que llegaba… ahora que demonios sucedería?

De la puerta entró Dean Thomas, seguido por un integrante nuevo, apenas se iba a unir… Ron Weasley

-que haces Dean? – preguntó Draco

-Presidente, es que, pues es que Ron quiere unirse

-Un momento – dijo Ron – yo esa voz la conozco – se refería a Draco – su voz es muy familiar

Todos voltearon a ver a Draco, y es que nunca, nunca nadie le había visto la cara al presidente del Club

Draco se quedó helado. Si el pobretón le reconocía en menudos problemas que se iba a meter. Nadie, nadie sabía sobre esto y no estaba dispuesto a que lo descubrieran.

-Estás seguro de lo que dices? – le preguntó Dean

-Claro… su voz me es muy familiar.

-alguien cercano a ti, weasley? Porque dudo que sepas como habla cada estudiante en Hogwarts – dijo Andrew, un alumno de sexto de Ravenclaw

-creo… si… eres tu! – dijo Ron

Draco se quedó mas helado de lo que estaba. En realidad ya lo había descubierto? Entonces se armó de valor, para volver a hablar, no le iba dar el gusto a Weasley. Se arriesgaría.

-En serio sabes quien soy? Dímelo.

-Eres… Eres Draco Malfoy! – dijo Ron y todos guardaron silencio. – si! Eres Draco Malfoy! Siempre nos andas insultando y me acuerdo muy bien de tu voz.

Dean no pudo aguantar la risa. Así que comenzó a reirse. Todos le siguieron e incluso Draco, ellos no creían que era el, así que se salvaba, gracias a Dean y a los demás.

-jajajaja… en… en serio… tu… crees que… jajajaja Malfoy sea… el presidente… jajaja… del club?... –Dean preguntó a Ron

-Todos sabemos que Draco Malfoy la odia! – dijo un muchacho de 5 de Hufflepuff.

-Ademas… aquí no se encuentra ningún Slytherin… eso sería en contra de sus ideas – dijo otro chico, esta vez de septimo.

-Perdonen a mi amigo… creo que Hermione lo tiene tan embobado que ni sabe lo que dice… amigo… no nos des celos – dijo Dean, esta vez, dirigiéndose a Ron – a todos aquí, nos gusta Hermione, asi que deberías medir las consecuencias de tus palabras, Malfoy piensa muy diferente, así que dudo si quiera que un slytherin este aquí.

-aquí estamos todos por un motivo, Dean – le dijo Draco – eso es porque les tengo una noticia muy importante.

Todos prestaron atención, pero a Ron no lo sacaban de su deducción. Draco se dirigió hacia el chico de séptimo que había hablado.

-He decidido, que es momento de retirarme del club. Y que alguien mas tome mi lugar, el que tiene la antigüedad… ese eres tu, Mattew.

-como? – le dijo Mattew, el chico de séptimo – te retiras? Por que?

-ahora tengo muchas cosas mas que hacer, y no tengo mucho tiempo de ocuparme ahora de los asuntos que tratamos aquí, las estrategias y todo lo demás. – dijo, ahora que estaba Ron en ese club, no podría arriesgarse mas a tener la presidencia. Podría descubrirlo en cualquier momento.

-Señor – habló Andrew – eso quiere decir… que por fin sabremos quien es usted?

-me temo informarles que no, prefiero dejarlo en el anonimato. De ahora en delante, Mattew es el presidente.

Y dicho esto paso para atrás, donde estaba la puerta y en donde estaba Ron parado. Pasó por un lado, y entonces se escuchó a Mattew hablar, pero alguien lo detuvó, vió que Dean se había ido a su lugar y que quien lo detuvo fue Ron.

-A mi no me engañas Malfoy, yo se que eres tu

-Weasley… estas delirando… yo no me parezco en nada… Malfoy nunca se fijaría en tu amiga.

Y dicho esto salió de ahí y se dirigió a la sala común. Llegando, se quitó la mascara y la escondió. Se bajó el gorro de la capa y entró. Lo que vio, fue a Granger dictandole a una pluma a vuela pluma.

-…entonces, como ya te dije antes, necesito algunos accesorios, para poder decidirme por cual vestido. Te quiere mucho, tu hija.

Draco vio que agarro la pluma a vuela pluma y la guardó adentro de su cajón.

-que era lo que hacías? – preguntó Draco.

-escribiendole a mi madre… pero eso q ti no te incumbe… además que hacías tan noche afuera? Son las 11 y podrían…

-que te importa.

-Mira Malfoy, yo te estaba esperando, te quiero decir una cosa muy importante

-entonces ve al grano – dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

-si vamos a estar compartiendo la sala común, creo que tenemos que llevarnos lo mejor que podamos y que tratemos de no pelear.

-Esta bien.

-y llamarnos por nuestro nombre, que te parece?

-me pides mucho, Granger.

-a si?

-si. Ademas… mis admiradoras son las unicas que me dicen por mi nombre, aparte de mis padres y de mis amigos.

-estás insinuando que tu me gustas?

-pues si, si no, nunca lo hubieras dicho.

-estás loco.

Hermione se dirigía a las escaleras, pero Draco se había parado y la agarro del brazo.

-nadie, escuchame bien, granger, nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca.

-eso es porque soy la unica, en todo el castillo a la que no has conquistado y que nunca conquistarás.

-es un reto, granger?

-no. no es ningun reto, solo te digo la verdad.

Draco acercó mas la cabeza a la de Hermione

-Pues entonces yo te tengo un reto, Granger…

-a si? Y cual es?

-te apuesto a que en una semana, una granger, vas a estar muerta por mi, me vas a andar buscando, y entonces te arrepentirás por decirme que no puedo hacer que caigas a mis pies.

-Que estas diciendo?

-acaso tienes miedo Granger?

-Claro que no, yo nunca tengo miedo

-entonces es un trato?

-y que se supone que ganaría yo si…

-a mi, Granger, a mi

Hermione se quedó pensativa. Que había querido decir con eso de que lo ganaría a él?

-que quieres decir con eso

-no me hagas repetirlo

Entonces hubo silencio. Ese silencio incomodo, y hermione, hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban hablando muy juntitos, siendo que se podría hablar de ese tema a muchisimo mas distancia que los 5 escasos centímetros que separaba a su boca de la de él.

-pero… y si no me conquistas en una semana?

-te prometo que seré no se… hare lo que quieras por un mes.

Un mes? Era demasiado tentador… tener a Draco Malfoy como esclavo un mes era… muy tentador… nadie se lo imaginaría… y si ella ganaba… Malfoy se arrepentiría de haberla retado… entonces lo decidió

-lo que quiera dices?

-si, lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras

-entonces trato hecho, cuando comienzas?

Entonces lo que nunca se esperó sucedió. Draco Malfoy la besó en los labios y estando en la incomoda posición en la que estaban, ya que Draco seguía agarrando a Hermione del brazo, la giró y la abrazó, seguía besándola, y a decir verdad, Hermione no se oponía en nada… mas bien le gustó. Sus labios sabían a hierbabuena, estaban deliciosos, y por un momento quiso que nunca terminara de besarla.

Draco se separo solo unos milímetros para tomar aire. Entonces supo que había cerrado los ojos cuando besó a su amor platonico, el nunca cerraba los ojos y nunca había disfrutado un beso así… los labios de hermione sabían a fresa, y vio sus labios, quiso volver a besarlos, pero no pudo, la conquistaría lentamente, ella no se tenía que enterar de lo que sentía. Subió sus ojos y vio que los ojos mieles de ella estaban cerrados y se abrian lentamente, como despertando de un sueño del que no quería despertar.

-desde este momento, desde este momento empieza nuestro reto, Hermione. – le dijo

Seguían abrazados, entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta de que la había llamado por su nombre…

-entonces el reto acaba dentro de siete días, el domingo a las once de la noche…

Hermione se separó y le extendió la mano

-Que haces? – preguntó el

-Cerrando el trato

Draco rió.

-ya cerraste el trato, hermione

-como?

-yo cierro un trato con las mujeres dandoles un beso, pero por lo que vi, para ti fue mas que un simple beso

Hermione bajo la mano. Se enfureció con ella misma… le había gustado el beso y no deseaba que Draco lo supiera, pero por lo que le dijo, supo que le había transmitido que le había gustado. Su conciencia buscaba una respuesta rápida, pero no la encontro

-veo que no tienes nada que decirme, así que me voy, tengo que dormir para que mi belleza no se esfume – dijo arrogante

Hermione seguía pensando en una respuesta, y con la respiración un poco agitada por el enojo que trataba de controlar.

-Hasta Mañana, cariño

Y dicho esto, Draco subió las escaleras, sabiendo que era correspondido. Definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se le acababa de presentar. Ahora, Hermione iba a ser suya, la unica mujer, que siempre le llamó la atención, le había correspondido y lo iba a aprovechar al máximo.

Hermione seguía parada, escuchó como la puerta del cuarto de Draco se cerró. Se reprochó a si misma y subió a dormir… era muy tarde, y mañana, había clases.

-------

HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO!

Aquí estoy con otro fic espero que les guste…. Ron se sospecha mucho… pero no esta del todo seguro…

Diganme que les parece esta idea nueva y yo le sigo!

Reviews!

Xochil Malfoy


	2. un encuentro ¿planeado o casualidad?

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**El Reto**

**Cap. 2 Primer dia: un encuentro ¿planeado o casualidad?**

Hermione subió a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar se detuvo, miró hacia la puerta cerrada de su enemigo. No podía creer lo que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy la había besado, a decir verdad… le había gustado, para que negarlo? Pensó en lo maravilloso que sería si ella fuera su novia…

"que estas pensando Hermione Granger!" se reprochó a si misma mentalmente "eso nunca pasara, es solo un juego sucio… planea enamorarme y luego me insultará y hará las cosas que durante los 6 años anteriores ha hecho… pero…"

Era demasiado tarde como para estar pensando en esas cosas.

Entró a su cuarto. Observó que todos los vestidos que había dejado en la cama habían sido acomodados en el armario, apartados del resto, como… como si supieran que ya se había medido esos…

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a un lado del armario. Se observó detenidamente… sus rizos castaños… su cuerpo bien formado… sus ojos mieles y su piel bronceada… entonces… llegó una de las depresiones mas fuertes que había tenido… ella no sabía que tenía admiradores, ella no sabía que Draco Malfoy, uno de los mas apuestos y populares de Hogwarts la quería… no se lo imaginaba… tal vez era por eso que ella se consideraba la mujer mas fea de todo el universo… a su edad… a sus 17 años nunca había tenido novio, y por lo que veía, nunca lo iba a tener… así que las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mieles… primero una y luego otra… se dejó caer en el piso… todavía enfrente del espejo…

-porque me hacen esto a mi? – pregunto al aire

Las manos que estaban en el piso, las llevó a su cara, para ocultar los ojos rojos e inchados que tenía por llorar…

-maldito Malfoy! – quiso gritar pero no pudo, solo lo dijo – te estas burlando de mi… por eso me propusiste semejante cosa! Y yo… yo caí en tu maldito juego… pero no te vas a burlar de mi… no… porque de Hermione Granger nadie se burla

Se hubiera quedado en el piso… no tenía ganas de levantarse e ir a la cama para dormir… pero sacó fuerzas de alguna parte de ella y se levanto, jurandole a un imaginario Draco Malfoy, que ella ganaría aquel reto…

------

Draco Malfoy estaba pensando… simplemente pensando… no sabía ni que demonios era lo que iba a hacer… pero cuando se presentaron las cosas… no lo pensó y la reto… pero como demonios iba el a saber como se conquista a Granger?

Era cierto que en el club de fans de la bruja que el comandaba, habían hecho muchisimos intentos de llamar la atención de la chica… Andrew el año pasado, había reprobado transformaciones a proposito, y le pidió a McGonagall que de tutora le pusiera a Hermione, en los tutoriales, donde el siempre y casualmente trataba de estar en la biblioteca y a la misma hora en la que estudiaban juntos, había visto como andrew se insinuaba, pero la chica ni se percataba, en la siguiente junta, dijo que era imposible que la chica fuera conquistada, ya que en la ultima sesión de estudios, el se insinuó mas para ver si reaccionaba, pero simplemente la chica le dijo que no tenía tiempo como para andarse con eso de novios, que ademas los estudios eran mucho mas importantes sobre todo lo demás.

Entonces... que demonios se iba a inventar para estar cerca de ella y que cayera? No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de que la iba a conquistar, entonces? Que era lo que iba a hacer? Ademas de todo… nadie sabía… ni siquiera su mejor amigo, Blaise, que la chica le interesaba… entonces? Que debía de hacer?

De pronto se le ocurrió al complice perfecto… siempre le había dicho que sí a todo lo que el se le ocurria y hasta le había ayudado en hacer una que otra travesura… por algo era su padrino…

Tomó la capa de la silla en la que la había puesto, se la puso y se aseguró de que estuviera impecablemente puesta. Se dirigió hacia la salida y se fue caminando por los pasillos, esperando no ser descubierto y que Severus Snape estuviera dispuesto a ayudarle en la locura que estaba apunto de cometer.

------

-Te lo digo Harry, era Malfoy estoy casi seguro – le dijo Ron a su amigo del alma

-entonces no estas completamente seguro? Porque dijiste "casi" – dijo recalcando la última palabra

Ya la junta de club ese que Dean le estuvo diciendo a Ron había terminado… Ron estaba enamorado de su amiga, y los unicos que lo sabían, hasta antes de la junta, eran Harry y Dean.

-es que no estoy del todo seguro, sería… sería antinatural de Malfoy estar al lado de hermione… a propósito… donde esta ella?

-vaya que te tiene en las nubes, amigo… no recuerdas que dijo que dumblendore la había llamado y que seguramente era porque la nombrarían premio anual?

-Claro que lo recuerdo… pero se supone que debe estar durmiendo… acaso tiene sala común para ella sola?

-claro que la tiene! – le dijo Ginny que en ese momento había llegado a saludar y había escuchado un poco

-Ginny! Me has asustado! – le regaño Ron… aunque el regaño le hizo gracia a su hermana

-que no la escucharon decirlo en el tren? – Dijo Ginny – venía contentísima porque si la nombraban premio anual, iba a tener una sala común para ella sola y un cuarto que no compartiría con nadie… en que estaban pensando?

-de casualidad no era cuando… –dijo harry – cuando estabamos hablando de las eliminatorias de Quidditch?

-Pues yo creo que si – le dijo Ginny – ustedes estaban hablando de sabra dios que cosas cuando lo comento… a proposito, que decian de Malfoy?

-pues que… - comenzó Ron – un momento! Porque tan interesada en lo que estabamos hablando de Malfoy?

-Ron… por favor… no me digas que no lo sabes? – le contestó su hermana – Malfoy será muy arrogante, egoísta y todo lo que quieras… pero no me has de negar que es el mas guapo de Hogwarts…

-QUE! – gritó ron, suerte que solo había pocos en la sala común, pero lo voltearon a ver – ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESE HURÓN TE GUSTA!

-Cállate Ron, mira que todos te estan viendo – le contestó Ginny, mientras se escondía atrás de Harry – Harry, por favor dile que se controle, yo solo dije que esta guapo, no que me gustara…

-Ron – le dijo Harry que estaba deteniendo a Ron para que no se lanzara sobre Ginny – tranquilizate… es cierto lo que dice Ginny, no solo por que se le haga guapo un chico, tienes que ponerte como histerico y querer ahorcarla…

-pero se trata de Malfoy!

-y? – dijo Ginny – si mal no recuerdo… te pusiste igual cuando te enteraste de que estaba saliendo con Tom…

-esta bien… esta bien… pero si se te llega a ocurrir que…

-Nunca, eso te lo aseguro… bueno… me voy y los dejo antes de que Ron me ahorque… nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Ginny – dijo Harry

-adios Ginny

-bueno Ron… supongo que mejor no te digo nada de lo que planeaba decirte en estos momentos… sera mejor que lo dejemos para después, mejor vamonos a dormir que ya no hay nadie que nos depierte…

-Esta bien… vamos Harry

Y dicho esto subieron a su cuarto

--------

Draco Malfoy había llegado a la oficina del profesor… el siempre se quedaba planeando las clases de la mañana siguiente hasta tarde, así que todavía debía estar ahí.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó que el profesor le dijo que pasara…

-Draco! Que haces tan tarde?

-Padrino… tengo algo que pedirle

-tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana? Dime

-verá, es que hice una apuesta con granger

-una apuesta? Que clase de apuesta?

Era lo que Draco se temía… que su padrino le preguntara de qué se trataba… como decirle? Pero si le decía lo mas seguro era que como buen amigo de su padre, fuera inmediatamente a decirle, entonces, una mentira, pensó.

-le dije a Granger que yo era mucho mejor en pociones que ella, y tengo que demostrárselo… durante una semana

-entonces? En que quieres que te ayude?

-quiero que nos ponga a los dos juntos a elaborar la poción, una muy difícil

-pero si dices que quieres ser mejor que ella… por que quieres que los ponga juntos?

-para molestarla y decirle que no puede contra mí

-en ese caso… está bien… pero solo por esta semana, eh?

-Gracias.

Y dicho esto salió… estaba satisfecho… ahora ya tenía planeado lo que haría el primer dia… ya mañana vería que haría el segundo…

--------

Se despertó, era una hermosa mañana… un momento… mañana? Miró su reloj… las 7:30… sus clases comenzaban a las ocho! Y peor aun! Pociones dobles… se levantó y se vistió de prisa… bajó y vio a Draco en el sofá, éste se levantó y se dirigió hacia hermione, quedando la distancia reducida.

-buenos dias, Hermione – le dijo

-buenos dias, Malfoy – hermione estaba un poco confundida porque la había llamado por su nombre

-por que no me llamas Draco? – le dijo

-porque no entiendo porque debería llamarte así

-pues ese es mi nombre

-entonces si quieres que te llame así, así te llamare… Draco

Entonces Draco se acercó un poco mas y le dio un beso pequeño y rápido en los labios, dejando a hermione mas confundida.

-por que me besaste? – le dijo

-por que ese es un besito de buenos dias, hermione

-de buenos días?

-si… el de anoche, fue para desearte una buena noche…

-dijiste que fue para cerrar el trato

-si, también fue para eso

Draco miró su reloj. Faltaban 15 minutos para la clase. Apenas y tenía tiempo para llegar a tomar algo en el gran comedor. Tomó a hermione de la mano y la estiró para llevársela, pero esta no se movio

-que pasa? Por que me agarras la mano?

-pues porque se hace tarde, y apenas tenemos tiempo de llegar al comedor a tomar un juugo… pero si quieres quedarte, pues quedate

Y le soltó la mano. Se salió y dejó a hermione confundida… y es que a la chica le había gustado el beso de buenos días que le había dado el chico… para que negarlo… le había gustado que la agarrara de la mano… pero… era Malfoy y no entendía como podía ser tan cariñoso. Observó su reloj también… era cierto lo que decía draco… sería mejor que se diera prisa.

Llegó al comedor justo cuando sus amigos se estaban levantando. Agarró un jugo y lo tomó de un solo trago. Lo puso en la mesa impactando a sus amigos

-Herm, por que bajaste tan tarde? – preguntó Ron

-es que alguien me entretuvo… además que me desperté un poco tarde

-tarde hermione? – le dijo harry – tu nunca te despiertas tarde

-es que ayer pasó algo que no me esperaba que pasara…

-que pasó? – preguntó Ron interesado.

-Nada… no me hagas caso… -dijo y dio una miradita a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco le devolvió una mirada que verdaderamente derretiría a cualquiera. Lo observó comodamente desayunando… pero tomando en cuenta que la clase que tocaba era pociones, podía desayunar lo mas tranquilamente que se pudiera y no lo regañarían.

-que pasa? – dijo ron y volteó hacia atrás, ya que el le daba la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no vio a nadie – que sucede?

-Nada… no sucede nada…

-me alegra que seas premio anual, hermione – dijo Harry luego de llegar al aula, que aún estaba cerrada.

-pues a mi también, lo unico malo es que Malfoy también es premio anual

-como? – dijo Ron – Malfoy es premio anual?

-si

-oye hermione… y tienes que compartir la sala común? - dijoharry

-si… y es…

-es que hermione? – dijo ron

-es…

Increíblemente hermione se quedó sin palabras… recordó lo sucedido en la noche y en la mañana… el contacto de su piel…

-hermione? Te has quedado muda? – preguntó Harry

-eh? No… es solo que estaba buscando las palabras, harry

-entonces?

-es repulsivo… no me gusta… pero tengo que aguantarme

-pues eso no se vio ayer, Granger – era Draco que acababa de llegar

-como? – preguntó Ron

-ah! Es que no les has contado a tus amiguitos, verdad Granger?

-contarnos que?

Harry solo veía la discusión que iba a comenzar

-ahora no, no quiero hablar del tema – dijo Hermione

-pues te aseguro que terminando la semana vas a…

-mejor ya vete… - interrumpió Hermione a Draco – pronto va a llegar el profesor

-si, pero que no se te olvide que yo voy a ganarte

Y dicho esto se fue. Ron estaba mirando a hermione como pidiendo una explicación a la charla que acababan de tener, harry solo vigilaba que Malfoy no se acercara.

-que es lo que quiso decir? – le preguntó Ron

-Nada… no es nada… eso solo es asunto mio, es solo un reto que puso

-Hermione – dijo Harry – si malfoy te retó a algo, nosotros mismos te ayudaremos a que ganes

-no pueden, esto solo es entre el y yo, ustedes no pueden hacer nada

-como que no? herm, explicanos, nosotros te podemos ayudar

-Ron, nadie me puede ayudar, esto es muy sencillo para alguien como yo… solo tienen que confiar en mi, si?

Los chicos asintieron y el profesor llegó. Todos entraron al aula… lo mas seguro es que fuera otra clase aburrida… Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron al final de la clase.

-el dia de hoy, veremos una poción muy complicada, la poción de la transfiguración sencilla, también conocida como la poción Multijugos rápida, que hace que nos transformemos en otra persona como en la poción multijugos normal, pero esta solo nos da 10 minutos de efecto ya que es mucho mas sencilla de hacer que la normal, que se tarda n mes completo, nos tomará toda la semana hacerla, así que al final de la clase, pondran con mucho cuidado sus calderos sobre la esa mesa –dijo Snape apuntando hacia una mesa que estaba en un rincón – pondrán su nombre con el de su compañero y al final de la semana veremos si la han hecho correctamente.

Todos comenzaron a hacer sus equipos, Harry se juntó con Neville, ya que quería dejar juntos a Ron y a Hermione pero el profesor comenzo a hablar de nuevo.

-que estan haciendo?

-formando los equipos profesor – dijo Pansy, que ya se había acercado a donde estaba Draco

-esta vez no, yo mismo haré los equipos.

-como? – preguntó Ron, se desilucionó al saber que el declararse a su amiga iba a tener que esperar.

-que no ha escuchado señor Weasley? Yo mismo voy a hacer los equipos. Y empezaré con usted. Vaya con la señorita Parkinson.

Ron y Pansy agarraron un caldero y desilusionados se pusieron a trabajar. Así Snape hizo los equipos, dejando al final a Draco y a Hermione

-bien, ya que son los últimos, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger, ustedes dos estan en equipo

A Hermione no le agradó mucho la idea, hacer el trabajo con Draco no era buena señal… todo parecia estar planeado.

Draco se acercó a donde Hermione. Comenzaron a trabajar, los dos en silencio, cuando se escuchó una explosión en el caldero de Harry y Neville. El aula comenzó a inundarse de niebla blanca muy espesa, solo se veía como la sombra de Snape desaparecía regañando a Neville por su torpesa, pronto Draco solo veía a Hermione, que seguía trabajando en silencio.

-Hermione – la llamó

-que quieres?

-solo quiero hacerte una pregunta

-si?

-te gustó el beso que te di anoche? –preguntó, y como no quería ser escuchado por nadie mas, se acercó a Hermione.

-por que lo preguntas, Draco?

-pues porque no hiciste nada para separate de mi, y esta mañana tampoco.

-si te respondo tu pregunta vas a tener ventaja, y entonces que ventaja tendría yo?

-tomaré eso como un sí

Hermione ya sentía y veía a Draco muy cerca de ella, no lo podía permitir… no podía… pero le llegó el olor a hierbabuena de Draco, ese olor que el desprendía le fascinaba… y entonces sintió otro beso, igual al de la noche anterior… y tampoco hizo nada para detenerle, pero esta vez, sintió como Draco le acariciaba la mejilla tiernamente y luego se separo.

-y que tal este? Te ha gustado, cariño?

-Draco… me… - hizo una pausa, pero de repente cambió las palabras – por que me llamas cariño?

-Pues estoy tratando de conquistarte, recuerdas?

Entonces Draco se volvió a su lugar, la neblina causada por neville estaba desvaneciéndose.

La clase terminó sin mas y hermione no volvió a ver a Draco hasta llegar a la sala común, en la noche, cuando el entró y ella hacía los deberes.

-hermione, me ayudas con mis deberes? – preguntó Draco

-como?

-si, ayudame con mis deberes, es que hoy tuve aritmancia y no le entendí mucho.

-pero Draco… para ser premio anual tienes que tener buenas calificaciones…

-oye, era un pretexto, que dices, accedes a ayudarme?

Hermione dio un suspiro, no lo podía creer… era el primer dia y ya estaba cayendo en las redes de Draco Malfoy.

-Esta bien… te ayudo… pero, si te vuelvo a preguntar, no me contestes que es un pretexto, porque como que eso ya es muy…

-me insinuo de mas?

-por asi decirlo.

Hermione se paró de su escritorio y es dirigió al de su lado, en el que estaba Draco. Comenzaron a hacer los deberes y con uno que otro roce de mano intencional por parte de Draco, terminaron, y se fueron a dormir. Ya mañana sería otro dia… acaso Hermione iba a ser conquistada tan fácilmente?

-----------

HOLA! Otro capitulo mas, espero y no los haya defraudado, algunas partes no me gustaron, otras se me hicieron muy repetitivas, pero asi salió. Jejejejeje

Gracias por sus Reviews, esto es un record para mi… 12 Reviews en un día… nunca había recibido tantos… xD

Pues que dicen? Draco esta conquistando muy facil a Hermione, y es que bueno… hermione no lo acepta, pero le gusta Draco. Que pasará con ron? Recuerden que Ron esta enamorado de Hermione, y ella pues lo sospecha, por eso no le quiso decir nada de lo que pasa con Draco afuera del aula de pociones.

Espero seguir recibiendo Reviews, y si quieren darme ideas sobre lo que quiera hacer Draco, yo con gusto las recibo, ya que soy muy mala inventandome situaciones similares, entonces pues a ver que sucede, aunque ya tengo unas ideas en la cabeza…)

Grax de nuevo por sus comentarios y espero que sigan escribiendome de todo ) yo los acepto con gusto y no me enojo… se los digo de corazón

Para todos aquellos que me leen en Todo es muy difícil para los dos, espero pronto tener el siguiente capitulo…

Bye

Xochil Malfoy


	3. ¿un bonito atardecer?

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 3. segundo día: ¿un bonito atardecer?**

Draco se despertó… esta vez caería mas que cuando las veces que la había besado… y es que tenía planeado un romántico día, en eso, las mujeres no se podían resistir, y mucho menos si se trataba de pasar un romántico día con Draco Malfoy.

Salió. Era temprano, debía de ser las seis y media, el sol aun no salía y Draco estaba seguro que ese dia sería especial, no sabía si mas para ella que para el, pero sabía que iba a ser especial, fue y tomo un baño, que para desgracia de los dos, estaba entre las dos habitaciones y tenían que compartirlo, lo bueno es que ninguno de los dos entraba sin antes asegurarse que estaba vacío, y como todas las mañanas Draco era el primero en bañarse.

Había tenido un sueño y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo realidad, estaba el, en el lago, estaba Hermione, junto con el, abrazados viendo el atardecer.

-espero que sea un dia muy especial.

-------

_-Shirley! –decía ella_

_Una niña estaba jugando con una Snitch, en su pequeña escoba, y tiraba todo lo que a su paso se encontraba._

_-Shirley – le seguía llamando, pero su pequeña hija no le hacía caso_

_Se rompió aquel florero que le habian regalado en su boda, el padre de la niña se iba a enojar cuando viera el desastre que su retoño hacía._

_-Shirley! –le llamó por tercera vez – Shirley Malfoy! Ahora mismo te voy a castigar_

_La niña se detuvo de repente, su mirada fria y grisácea se posaron en los ojos miel de su madre._

_-Mami, solo estaba jugando_

_-Reparo! – dijo ella y el jarrón chino, que seguramente costaba una fortuna, quedó como nuevo._

_-Shirley! Ya te dije que juegues en el jardín, aquí en la sala solo causarás destrozos y tu abuela y tu padre se enojarían contigo_

_La niña se bajo de la escoba, con la pequeña Snitch en la mano. En ese momento la puerta se abrió._

_-papi! – grito la pequeña y se hecho a correr a los brazos de Draco Malfoy._

_-Shirley, que has estado haciendo?_

_-Estaba atrapando la Snitch que le has regalado, amor – le dijo su esposa_

_-Shirley, sera mejor que le hagas caso a tu madre y juegues en el jardín. Ve mientras hablo con tu madre_

_La niña salió corriendo, con su escoba y con su snitch de juguete_

_-Draco – le dijo ella de nuevo- tenemos que hablar_

_-que pasa ahora?_

_-te acuerdas cuando te dije que estaba embarazada de Shirley?_

_-por supuesto, parece que fue ayer y no hace tres años._

_-pues estoy embarazada de nuevo, vamos a ser padres de nuevo, Draco_

_Draco se quedó callado y luego abrazó a su esposa, no cabía de la felicidad_

_-esto es maravilloso Hermione – le susurró al oído y la besó_

Sonó el despertador. Se despertó y lo apagó, sintió como el corazón le palpitaba… había sido un sueño… solo un sueño… un sueño que parecía demasiado real…

-Draco… - susurró – creo que me estoy enamorando, y solo apenas es el segundo dia…

Recordó como en la noche, cuando estaban haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia, el le rozaba la mano, ya era porque agarraba las hojas, porque necesitaba el libro, por que necesitaba tinta o simplemente porque se le daba la gana.

Escuchó como el grifo del baño se abría y como caía el agua… se estaba cansando de ser la presa… ella quería otra cosa… quería ser la cazadora…

Se levantó y se puso contra la puerta del baño, escuchando como el agua dejaba de caer a la piscina que había ahí, que se parecía al de los baños de los prefectos.

Hermione no pudo resistir y se agachó hasta que la cerradura quedó a la altura de sus ojos, para su suerte, se veía un poco, y se quedó fascinada con lo que vio…

Draco estaba metido en la piscina, se veía su pecho y era perfecto, hermione deseó que se hubiera visto mas, pero para su desgracia, solo se veía el pecho del chico… los brazos bien formados. El chico tenía el pelo un poco desordenado y a ella le pareció sexy. Observó como la mirada gris del chico se dirigía hacia la orilla de la piscina y también vio como uno de los musculosos brazos del chico agarraba una cajita de plata, la abrió y del interior sacó un cigarro, se lo llevó a la boca y dejó la cajita en donde estaba. Agarró la varita y prendió el cigarro.

-fuma? – se preguntó – desde cuando? Por que?

Se levantó. Sus hormonas la asaltaron de repente… verlo así había provocado que la chica quisiera entrar, pero antes de que lo pensara, se puso su bata de baño y abrió la puerta.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse los abrio.

-yo pensé que no espiabas, hermione – le dijo.

-que? Como sabes que…

-pues porque la luz de tu cuarto estaba prendida y por debajo de la puerta se veía tu sombra… no te pudiste resistir, verdad?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero dime, fumas? Porque? Desde cuando? – dijo ella cambiando repentinamente el tema.

-Tal vez creas que soy un vicioso, pero fumo desde quinto. Por que? No lo se, a lo mejor es porque mi padre no me pone la suficiente atención… siempre le interesa el trabajo, y a mi madre… ella siempre anda con las amigas, se la pasa de compras, de vacaciones, nunca han puesto suficiente interes en mi. Piensas meterte o no?

Hermione se puso a pensar… que estaba haciendo? Se supone que las cosas iban a estar mas difíciles para el.

-si cierras los ojos…

-piensas que no he visto a una mujer desnuda?

-que? Te has acostado con alguna?

-pues que crees? Pero no creas que con la primera que veo, solo fue una vez y fue hace mucho. Bueno, te vas a meter si o no?

-Claro que si, pero yo no quiero que me veas desnuda.

Entonces hermione vio que draco cerro los ojos y le dijo:

-pero solo hasta que cuente hasta diez los voy a abrir. Uno… - comenzó a contar

Pero Hermione no era tan tonta y traía puesto su bikini, no estaba dispuesta a entrar desnuda a la piscina con Draco Malfoy… y bueno… si quería cazarla… entonces ella no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles, ya se había reprochado por eso.

-Diez – terminó Draco y abrió los ojos

Pero Hermione no se había metido

-ya no voy a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, si es lo que quieres

-No necesito que los cierres.

Y Hermione se quitó su bata, dejó a la vista su cuerpo que tenía puesto un bikini azul, por el que muchos morían y ella no se daba cuenta, Draco abrió los ojos más y la boca, para su suerte el cigarro lo tenía en la mano.

-que sucede? – preguntó Hermione – ya has visto a alguien desnuda, pero conmigo te quedas como si fuera lo mas que te han enseñado.

Hermione se metió, estaba en el lado opuesto al de Draco quien no se acabó el cigarro y lo hizo desaparecer. Se acercó a hermione. La iba a besar, pero ella le puso un alto.

-Esta leona es muy difícil de cazar – le dijo

-eso no lo parecia ayer ni…

-eso es porque estaba desprevenida, pero ahora ya no

-pues que lástima que el dia de hoy te resistas.

-pues para que veas que no soy tan facil…

-te propongo algo – le dijo el para cambiar el tema – y no me vas a poder decir que no, porque esos no los acepto.

-Que tal si es el primero que aceptas?

-pues creo que no… te espero a las cinco junto al lago, topando con el bosque prohibido.

-como para que?

-eso o sabrás cuando llegues

-mnmnmn… está bien, acepto, pero no te quieras pasar de listo

-claro que no, hermy

-Hermy? Por que me llamas así?

-porque es mas corto que hermione

-entonces yo también tendré que buscar un nombre mas corto para ti

-claro que no

-y por que tu si puedes?

-porque mi nombre solo tiene 5 letras y recortarlo para que me dijieras Dra, no se escucha bien…

-entonces lo a largo y te digo Draquito… - Hermione solto una sonrisa que a draco le gustó, pero lo disimuló muy bien

-Tampoco

-por que no?

-porque asi me decía mi abuelo cuando era pequeño, ademas ya no soy un niño

-siempre ganas en todo?

-siempre

-pues conmigo vas a perder, voy a ir, pero te voy a demostrar que yo no soy tan facil. Al final quien resultara perdedor y enamorado de mi vas a ser tu

Y cuando terminó de decir la frase, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y susurró: "a las cinco" y se salió, dejando a Draco muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho y dicho hermione, ella se puso la bata y salió del baño, rumbo a su cuarto…

-pero si ya lo estoy, hermy… - se dijo para el mismo – ya lo estoy

-------

Hermione se cambió y se arregló… nunca se había visto así, pero si quería contraatacar a Malfoy, algo tenía que hacer. Se puso un pantalón a la cadera color azul, que solo usaba cuando iba a alguna fiesta muggle, su blusa era negra y su chamarra combinaba con el pantalón, encima, su túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor, y los prendedores de Premio anual y de Prefecta; se dejó el pelo suelto y se arregló un poco…

Cuando vio el reloj, era hora de almorzar, así que bajo… irreconocible.

Mientras, Draco estaba pensando bien la estrategia que utilizaría en la tarde, al ver aquel atardecer… sabía que ahora que hermione estaba poniendo resistencia, iba a ser muy difícil conquistarla, pero no imposible…

Se arregló y quedó igual de guapo que siempre… sus ojos grises eran fríos pero seductores a la que cualquiera caería a sus pies.

Bajó a desayunar… se sentó en su mesa, junto con Blaise Zabinni y con Millicent Bulstrode…

-Que te sucede Millicent? – preguntó al verla con la cara triste y como ida.

-Nada, Draco… problemas que tengo con mis padres

-Vamos, no es bueno callarse, millicent – le dijo Blaise

-bueno, les cuento, pero cuando estemos en hora libre, ahora que mis cigarrillos se han acabado y necesito encargar mas, me pongo nerviosa

-Millicent, en que quedamos? – le dijo Draco – Solo usaremos los cigarrillos de vez en cuando, muy retirados, acabaste de recibirlos hace 2 dias.

-Vale, pero es que no entienden – dijo millicent, y luego bajó la voz – ya saben como son las costumbres entre nuestra sangre

-Claro que si, milly – dijo Blaise – a nosotros nos comprometen para no perder la pureza de la sangre

-el caso es que como ya saben, me enamore de Justin, el de Hufflepuff, y ya saben que es un sangre sucia, y ya saben que somos novios y toda la cosa, hasta me dijo que trataría de convencer a mis padres para que nos casaramos saliendo del colegio

-Milly, tu sabes que eso te costaría muy caro, ademas no eres muy joven para casarte? – preguntó Draco

-Pues yo creo que el amor se da a cualquier edad, y después de estar con tantos idiotas, antes de conocer a Justin, pues…

-y que tiene que ver tu relacion con Justin?

-Mi padre me acaba de comprometer…

-como? – Blaise lucía sorprendido – con quien?

-con el peor de todos… y no entiendo porque con el-volteó a ver a un chico de su misma edad, sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor - si es de Gryffindor, pero prefiere a uno de ellos que con un Sangre sucia…

-mujer, ya dinos con quien – le dijo impacientemente Blaise

-Con Neville Longbottom

Blaise y Draco se quedaron callados, y ambos alzaron la cabeza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Con ese olvidadizo?

-si, mi padre y su abuela lo acordaron… y ya no se puede hacer nada… mi padre se entero de lo de Justin y quiere asegurarse de que no estemos juntos, lo mas seguro es que nos casen saliendo del colegio y no se como decircelo a Justin…

En ese momento, se abrieron las puertas, una Hermione Granger, bastante cambiada entró por la puerta dirigiendose a su mesa, a donde estaban sus amigos, todo el sector masculino se quedó embobado… incluyendo a todos los Slytherin que nunca le hubieran puesto atención…

-pero mira a quien tienes en tu sala comun… esta bastante buena, no? – le dijo blaise a Draco

-como si draco se fijara en ella, su padre lo mata antes de que algo pase – dijo millicent

-pero milly, no sera envidia? – dijo blaise

-envidia yo? A alguien ella? – le respondio – por favor, como si no me conocieras, ademas tengo cosas mas importantes en que pensar como para darme tiempo para envidiar a la sangre sucia-

Se enojó tanto por los comentarios de blaise, que se paró de la mesa y se fue del gran comedor.

La otra chica, Hermione, llego a su mesa y se sentó enfrente de sus amigos, que para su fortuna, le daban la espalda a los de Slytherin, y se topo con una mirada gris, que la veía muy embobado… apartó la vista y se dirigió a sus amigos, que estaban sorprendidos…

-Buenos Días, chicos, como les ha ido?

-bu… bue… no… nos ha… ido… ahm.. muy… bien – le contestó Ron

-que sucede? Por que hablas así Ron? Parece que nunca me hubieras visto en tu vida

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y le dio un codazo a su amigo

-vamos, dile, dijiste que hoy en la mañana le ibas a decir

-Harry… yo te lo dije, pero no enfrente de todos…

-bueno ya entendí la indirecta, ya me…

-quiero decir… que no estemos en la mesa donde todos pueden oir

-oir que? Que me tienes que decir Ron?

-creo que te lo diré antes de empezar clases, pero aquí no es el momento indicado…

-entonces? Es muy importante?

-no… solo es… quiero que me expliques sobre… transformaciones…

-eso era ron? Pero todos pueden escuchar, no me lo tienes que decir a solas… que te parece si hoy en la noche te explico?

-si… me parece muy bien

-entonces iré por ti a la sala común, porque no creo que sepas en donde esta la mia…

-esta bien

Y dicho esto, y ya desayunada, hermione se dirigió a su primera clase, que por desgracia o por fortuna le tocaba compartir con Draco Malfoy: Aritmancia.

-por que no selo has dicho ron?

-es que me da mucha pena

-pues si sigues así, hermione nunca se va a dar cuenta, y es que nunca le has dicho o hecho algo para que ella te vea mas que un amigo

-tengo miedo, Harry

-miedo? De que?

-de que me rechaze, de que me diga que se ha enamorado de otro

-pues tu sabras lo que haces, pero entre mas te tardes, es posible que se enamore de otro

-entonces hoy en la noche se lo diré…

-así se habla amigo!

---------

Hermione llegó a la clase y entró era una suerte que la maestra no hubiera llegado, por que ya era algo tarde. Se sentó en una de las ultimas filas, el día de hoy no tenía muchas ganas de estar en clases, algo raro en su persona, que recordara, era la primera vez en toda su vida que no quería tener clases. Sacó su libro y lo puso encima de la mesa, luego, mientras esperaba a que la maestra llegara, lo abrió para darle una estudiada a lo que habían visto la clase anterior.

-siempre tan estudiosa? – preguntó una voz conocida por ella

-que es lo que quieres ahora, draco? – dijo sin verlo, como ignorándolo.

-vamos, Hermy, acaso te molesta platicar conmigo? Solo te hice una pregunta

-si me ves estudiando, es porque estoy estudiando, acaso no ves lo que hago? O eres lo bastante "Troll" como para no saberlo?

-Hermy, no te enojes, solo quería sacarte platica, pero veo que no estas de buen humor

-pues yo estaba perfectamente antes de que llegaras…

-pues en la mañana en el baño yo estaba muy a gusto antes de que me espiaras.

Hermione volteó a verlo repentinamente… ahora lo veía a los ojos, que desprendían algo de seduccion

-ve al grano, no quiero que te vean aquí

-muy tarde, mira, los demás lugares estan todos ocupados, así que tendras que aguantarme la clase entera.

-dime lo que quieres.

-bueno, ya sabes, es por lo de hoy, que es lo que quieres tu hacer conmigo?

-como?

-si, ya sabes, a todas les gusta pasar un rato agradable con alguien, en especial si soy yo, así que pensé, como yo soy siempre el que se divierte, y esto es un reto, pues voy a preguntarle a ella que es lo que quiere hacer…

-me estas diciendo que yo soy la que te va a llevar de aquí para alla?

-no exactamente, pero algo así…

La maestra de Aritmancia llegó, era hora de las clases, así que ya no pudieron hablar mas.

Pero Hermione no le prestó demasiada atención a la clase, se quedó pensando en las palabras de Draco, y ahora que lo pensaba… podría vengarse de lo que le hizo los días anteriores…

--------

Ya era hora de bajar, esa tarde iba a ser inovidable para los dos, eso lo sabía muy bien Hermione, que tenía un plan hecho a la perfección… Sabía que Draco no se podía retractarse de lo que dijo en la tarde… y estaba decidida a que el conquistado sería la serpiente…

-Draco… - dijo mirándose al espejo – el leon se va a comer a la serpiente, y te vas a arrepentir de haberme retado así.

Bajó… La sala estaba vacía… así que se dirigió al lago, tal y como en la mañana lo había dicho.

Llegó al lago, solo observó como salía humo de la cabaña de hagrid… comenzó a buscarlo para dirigirse a donde el chico debió de haber estado… pero no vio nada. Tal vez estaba un poco mas adentro del bosque, así que se dirigió a los límites y comenzó a caminar… ya había pasado como unos 100 metros de la cabaña hacia el lado derecho, cuando lo vio… Draco estaba sentado bajo un arbol donde eran los limites del bosque… por lo que vio, estaba escribiendo en un libro… estaría estudiando? O era su diario?

Se acercó lentamente a ver lo que estaba escribiendo, se sentó a un lado de él, pero Draco cerró el libro bruscamente, y lo hizo desaparecer, como al cigarrillo de la mañana.

-Sabía que vendrías… - le dijo

-por supuesto, quedamos en esto, no?

-te gusta el paisaje? – pregunto Draco

Hermione comenzó a observar lo que ante sus ojos estaba…

-es hermoso – dijo

Y la verdad es que era mucho mas que hermoso… frente a ella, estaba el lago, con las aguas mas cristalinas que nunca hubiera visto, de fondo, estaba el castillo a la derecha y el campo de Quidditch a la izquierda, en medio de estos, estaba el magnifico Jardín que cuidaba la profesora Spruot y que era muy pocas veces visitado por los alumnos, ella sabía que era bonito, solo porque un día, Neville llegó feliz porque había llegado de los misteriosos Jardinde de la profesora, que eran visitados por muy pocos y selectos alumnos, casi nadie los conocía. Y que decir del cielo, estaba en todo su esplendor, con ese color característico de los atardeceres mas hermosos que se podían imaginar y que pudieran existir… con ese color naranja-amarillento con unos toques de rojizo que el sol le daba al estarse ocultando detrás de las montañas que estaban mas alla del castillo, con unas pocas nubes que se teñían de color rojo intenso con naranja trataban de ocultar el blanco algodón que era su color original. Si uno miraba al lago, las cristalinas aguas comenzaban a dar el reflejo de lo que era aquel hermoso paisaje, haciendo que luciera mas…

-es muy bonito, siempre vengo a verlo – comentó Draco

-no me imaginaba que hubiera algo asi de hermoso en todo Hogwarts… ademas, nunca había visto los jardines de la profesora Sprout.

-es porque solo se ven desde aquí, ti tratas de acercarte, nunca los vas a visitar, estan muy bien protegidos y que yo sepa, solo se puede entrar desde la oficina de la profesora.

-son hermosos.

-Hermione, que es lo que quieres hacer?

Hermione se había olvidado completamente de lo que había estado planeando, pero esa pregunta la hizo volver a la realidad… y es que Draco le estaba hablando con amabilidad, y hasta juraba que sonaba algo tierno.

-Pues lo estuve pensando y no se me ocurría nada

-eso quiere decir, que ahora si sabes?

-Si… pero antes quiero pedirte algo

-que?

-cierra los ojos

Draco se puso nervioso, no sabía porque le había pedido que cerrara los ojos, pero si se lo había pedido era por algo

-para que? –quiso saber

-solo cierralos

Draco cerró los ojos, entonces hermione sacó su varita y conjuró un hechizo en silencio, rapidamente, su gato llegó volando, lo que había conjurado era un Accio. Acarició a su gato dulcemente. Observó a Draco y vio como es que el rubio hacía un gesto como si estornudara en cualquier momento.

-no los vayas a abrir.

Entonces acercó al gato a la cara del rubio, y el gato lamió al chico en la mejilla. Draco abrió los ojos abruptamente y estornudó.

-Quita a esa bestia de mi vista! – le dijo a hermione desesperado mientras que él levantaba y se alejaba

-como? Porque?

-Solo… quíta… la… - estornudó de nuevo – de a… aquí… por… favor… - y terminó con otro estornudo.

-Hermione dejó a Crokshanks en el suelo y le dijo que se fuera, el gato, entendió perfectamente y salió corriendo hacia el lado contrario.

Draco se había sentado unos arboles mas allá, le daba la espalda a Hermione, cuando ella se acercó, lo observó, Draco sacó algo así como un aparato de asma y lo aspiró profundamente… Hermione nunca lo había visto así de indefenso, y con un gato…

-que te sucedió? – dijo ella mientras Draco guardaba su poción que estaba contenida en ese recipiente.

-soy alergico a los gatos, y lo que aspiré es una poción que me hace inmune por unas cuantas horas a esos animales, no lo había tomado desde la mañana…

-Perdoname – le dijo ella sintiendose culpable

Draco respiraba un poco mejor, quien lo hubiera dicho, Draco Malfoy, aquel humano cruel y frio era alergico a los gatos.

-pero dime una cosa, Draco, por que no me lo habías dicho?

-por que? Por que se supone que nadie lo sabe… nadie, y tu no vas a decirle nada a nadie, entendiste?

Draco había retomado su postura fria de siempre cuando le dijo las ultimas palabras… realmente se había molestado… pero como se iba a imaginar ella que era alergico a los gatos?

-te entiendo, te aseguro que no le diré a nadie, pero… por que no seguimos viendo este bonito atardecer? – le dijo Hermione, dulcemente

Draco solo miro al cielo… estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberle hablado así a hermione en una tarde que se supone que sería hermosa… y es que era su culpa por no haberle dicho nunca nada… ya había tenido al gato cerca, pero como se había tomado la poción, no le pasaba nada… y justamente en ese momento se le había olvidado tomarla… es que sería difícil todo sabiendo que ese gato estando cerca no podría cumplir su deseo de estar cerca de su dueña?

-creo que no… se hace tarde y me tengo que ir a ver al Snape – se levantó y a ella la dejó allí.

Ella se sintió culpable, Draco trataba de ser amable con ella y ella lo que hacía era hacerlo enojar…

-que te pasa hermione? Por que estas sintiéndote culpable por algo que le hiciste a Malfoy? – se preguntó en voz alta a sí misma, pero enseguida se contestó – Creo que al final si me estoy enamorando de Draco Malfoy…

---------------------

Hola a los lectores de mi Fic! Siénto mucho la tardanza… pero es que todo lo que paso en estos ultimos dias estuo fuera de mi alcance, pero aquí esta otro capitulo!

Grax por sus comentarios y sugerencias, creanme que las tomaré en cuenta, si tienen una idea de lo que quieren que pase, diganme y trataré de adaptarlo de acuerdo con la historia, si tienen mas ideas y quieren que las ponga…

Aclaro un punto que creo que no ha quedado claro y que es parte de la historia:

Draco está enamorado de Hermione desde un principio, por eso fundó el club, leí un Review que me decía que Draco se enamorara de verdad de Hermione, pero eso no hace falta por que ya lo está, la historia de cómo se enamoró es la siguiente: Hermione ha cambiado mucho fisicamente y se ha vuelto muy popular entre el sector masculino de Hogwarts, aunque por los estudios no se dio cuenta de nada… Draco se fijó en este detalle, así que comenzó a gustar, a medida que paso el tiempo, cuando la molestaba le gustaba mucho escuchar su voz y se quedó enamorado de ella, ahora lo que es la historia, el quiere enamorar a Hermione con el reto que se han puesto…

Espero que quede mas o menos claro, si tienen una duda acerca de este punto, coméntenmelo y trataré de explicarlo mejor okas?

Bueno… espero que el capitulo les halla gustado mucho… y es que escribí lo que pude… con estas ocupaciones que tengo, pues ni que decir… tengo que echarle ganas y pues los fics los dejé a un lado por un momento… pero no me olvidé de ellos… solo los pospuse un poco para que me diera tiempo de lo demás…

Sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas, hechizos a mi persona (solo no se aceptan imperdonables xD ) de todo en los reviews… ya que los reviews son muy importantes…

Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo de este fic, o en el ultimo capitulo de Todo es muy difícil para los dos... Okas?

Grax a todos por esperarme!

Xochil Malfoy


	4. Un dia lleno de Rosas

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 4 Tercer dia: Un dia lleno de Rosas**

Hermione se levantó de donde estaba… estaba oscureciendo y se acordó que había quedado con Ron en ayudarle en los deberes, así que se puso en marcha al castillo

-------

-que te pasa, Draco? – preguntó Snape cuando se sentó en la silla, había llegado muy enfadado y nervioso

Draco no contestó. Simplemente se quedó en silencio. Pero su padrino lo conocía muy bien y sabía que algo le pasaba.

-no te quedes así, te conozco, draco, y se que algo te pasa. Mira, estoy seguro que fue la tal granger, no te pregunte nada, pero… es muy obvio todo esto… me pides que te ponga el trabajo con ella y accedí… yo creo que estas enamorado de esa muchacha…

Draco estaba mirando al suelo, como si fuera lo mas interesante en el mundo

-no es cierto – murmuró

-entonces? No me vas a decir nada?

-no…

-para que veniste entonces?

-porque… - Draco se quedó en silencio

-Draco… yo te apoyo… pero procura que tu padre no se entere, porque si no, esto será terrible-dijo Snape al cabo de unos momentos. – bueno, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que…

-puedo quedarme aquí unos minutos mas?

-Por supuesto… pero no te vayas tan tarde… recuerdalo.

Draco se quedó sentado en su silla… pensando…

-Granger… estas me las vas a pagar – dijo luego de unos cuantos momentos de silencio – y creeme que aunque te quiera, no te lo voy a perdonar.

------

-ron – dijo Hermione al llegar a la sala común. Ron estaba sentado en un sillón junto al fuego y giró la cabeza para mirarla –vamos a mi sala común… ahí te ayudaré a hacer tus deberes, que yo también tengo que hacerlos y alla tengo muchos libros para buscar la información necesaria

-libros hermione? Hay libros en la sala común de premios anuales?

-Por supuesto

-ha de parecer una biblioteca – murmuró Ron a Harry, que estaba ahí y se rió por lo bajo

-de que te ries Harry? – Preguntó Hermione que se había arrimado con sus amigos

-de nada, Hermione, es que me acordé de un chiste

-pues luego me lo cuentas, porque tengo prisa

-entonces no me vas a ayudar con mis deberes?

-Claro que sí, Ron, pero vamos, que hay que terminarlos

-pero son para dentro de una semana

-no importa… tenemos que terminarlos para que no se nos junten con los demas trabajos

Y dicho esto, Ron arrastró a Ron hacia el retrato y lo condujo a su sala común.

Se pusieron a hacer sus deberes, Ron trataba de decirle algo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Hermione le decía que corrigiera alguna parte de su trabajo.

-Hermione… te tengo que decir algo muy importante – dijo Ron mientras terminaba de corregir su trabajo.

-pues dime… soy toda oidos

-verás… es que yo…

Pero fue interrumpido, porque Draco acababa de entrar por la puerta

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí… a Weasley- dijo

-Que quieres Malfoy – le dijo Ron – solo me estan ayudando con los deberes.

-que te largues de mi sala común

-para tu información, nadie se va a ir de este lugar – le dijo Hermione

-pues luego de lo que hiciste, creo que tengo derecho a solo que me den gusto en algo…

Hermione se quedó callada, Ron por primera vez le veía culpable por haberle echo algo a Malfoy.

-Que te pasa? Ella no hace nada así como así – le dijo Ron – algo le debiste de haber echo…

-callate, tu no sabes lo que dices

Y Draco cruzó la habitación para irse a su cuarto, Hermione se olvidó que ahí estaba Ron, así que se levantó y lo llamo.

-Draco! – le dijo

Ron se quedó de piedra, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su amiga le llamara así a aquel ser tan despreciable

-Que pasa? – dijo el girando para verla a los ojos – que quieres?

-discúlpame

-que te disculpe?

-Es que yo no lo sabía! Si me lo hubieras dicho nunca te hubiera echo lo que te hice

Draco se quedó en silencio un momento, y su vista se posó en un Ron muy sorprendido, y le dio gusto ver la cara desencajada que tenía, luego volvió a ver los ojos de Hermione

-Eso lo voy a pensar, mañana te diré si te perdono o no… - dejó la frase sin terminar, pero en una fracción de segundo se le ocurrió una muy buena manera de vengarse de Hermione, así que el silencio duró poco y pasó sus ojos de nuevo en Ron para ver su reacción – hasta mañana, Hermy

Dicho esto, la vio a ella por ultima vez a los ojos y entró en la habitación… ahora, sin duda, Ron le preguntaría a Hermione el porque la había llamado Hermy, y metería a la muchacha en un dilema… bueno… después de todo fue una idea tonta… pero lo que hizo hermione con su gato, también había sido tonto, y hubiera sido mucho mas si el no fuera alergico a los gatos. Tomó su poción de alergia, y se fue a dormir.

Hermione bajó y se sentó, se cubrió el rostro, pensando en si la perdonaría o no…

-Draco? Hermy? Desde cuando se llaman así? – le preguntó Ron de improvisto…

Hermione que quitó las manos y lo observó… se había olvidado completamente de que Ron estaba ahí y había visto y escuchado todo…

-Es que nos tenemos que llevar bien… - fue lo unico que dijo Hermione

-llevarse bien? Y por eso te llama Hermy? – dijo recalcando la ultima palabra – desde cuando le pides perdón a Malfoy? Digo… a Draco?

En verdad Ron estaba molesto… parecían celos

-Es la primera vez que me dice así – mintió Hermione – y lo que le hice fue sin querer

-en serio? Entonces porque….

-Ron! Lo que le hice fue algo que prometí no decir…

-por lo visto te llevas demasiado bien con el

-Ron! Escuchame

Pero Ron estaba recogiendo sus cosas

-de que?

-Mira… es que el me retó y yo acepte porque…

-te retó? A que? – Ron se había calmado cuando escuchó a su amiga hablar del reto que le había aceptado a Malfoy – es lo que no me quieres decir?

-es que tu no escuchas… solo te puedo decir que me retó y yo acepté porque le voy a demostrar que le puedo ganar…

-y que ganas con eso?

-demostrarle que soy mejor que él, que es un "Sangre Limpia" pero creo que hoy me pase… por eso le pedí disculpas

-y puedo saber que le hiciste? – ron tenía mucho interés

-No… eso es… privado… perdoname por no decírselos a ti y a Harry… pero esque no había podido hacerlo…

Ron se quedó pensando…

-Bueno… prometeme que sea lo que sea, vas a ganar, Hermione

-te lo prometo – le contestó viendo la cara de su amigo.

-creo que ya es tarde… me tengo que ir… hasta mañana, Hermione…

Y se fue de ahí rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Hermione se sintió aliviada de que Ron no preguntara nada mas… y es que no quería admitir, que, a tres dias de haber comenzado su pequeño reto, ya le había parecido atractivo aquel mago de ojos grises, alto y…

-bien parecido – se dijo con una sonrisa, luego se fue a dormir.

-----

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó y se sorprendió de ver que alrededor de la cama había Rosas por todos lados… Eran unos arreglos de flores muy hermosos… y por lo bonitos que estaban, debían de ser costosos…

Hermione vio que había una nota en el arreglo que estaba a los pies de la cama, así que la agarró y la leyó:

_Te perdono… pero no te olvides de que nuestro reto apenas va en el cuarto dia…_

_D. L. M._

Hermione sonrió…

-es muy lindo cuando se lo propone – se dijo a sí misma.

-verdad que si? – le respondió una voz, ella conocía esa voz…

-Draco! – Draco acababa de aparecer por la puerta

-bueno… pero no se te olvide que me debes lo que me hiciste con el gato ayer.

-pero ayer me metiste en muchos apuros al llamarme Hermy delante de Ron…

-entonces si funcionó?

-que funcio… lo hiciste a propósito?

-pues claro… creo que luego de que tu gato me lamiera… no es para menos…

-pues me metiste en apuros… y hoy que planeas hacer para tratar de ganar?

Draco se sentó en la cama, junto a Hermione.

-por que D. L. M.? preguntó Hermione a Draco

-porque es mi nombre

-tu nombre?

-si, Draco Lucius Malfoy… mi segundo nombre es el nombre de mi padre

Hermione se quedó recordando esa información… hubo unos mitutos de silensui

-bueno… pues no lo se aún… que quieres? – preguntó Draco

-de nuevo me pregutas que quiero?

-si… te voy a demostrar que en cualquier cosa yo soy mucho mejor que tu, pide lo que quieras

-entonces, puedes empezar a traerme el desayuno…

-como? Eso lo hacen los elfos…

-me dijiste que lo que quisiera… - interrumpió Hermione

-pero nunca te dije que sería un esclavo hasta que me ganes, Granger

-pues puedes empezar a practicar, ademas, que es lo que haces en mi habitación?

-conocerla, quería comprobar que tu habitación es de mucha mas baja categoría que la mia… - dijo mirando alrededor.

Hermione se enfadó por el comentario arrogante de Draco…

-Traeme el desayuno – recordó Hermione

-No – le dijo Draco – para eso puedes bajar al gran comedor, o pidele a los elfos que te lo traigan porque yo no.

Hermione se enfadó mas con Draco… volvía a ser el mismo de antes, arrogante y creído.

-Sal!

-porque?

-Porque me voy a vestir

-No.

-como que no?

-No.

-tengo mi pijama y me tengo que cambiar para bajar a desayunar

-No.

Hermione tenía un pijama azul, su playera era azul marino y llevaba una estrella en medio. Su pantalón era blanco con estrellitas color azul cielo.

-acaso te tengo que sacar a la fuerza? –pregunto Hermione

-Pues yo creo que si, porque no me quiero ir – dijo con una cara traviesa, quería hacer enojar a hermione

Hermione se enojó mas y se levantó, lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo levantarse, lo llevó empujando hasta la puerta y lo hizo salir.

-a la siguiente, pide permiso para entrar! – le dijo Hermione antes de dar un portazo a la puerta.

-----

Draco bajó a desayunar, como de costumbre, se encontró con sus amigos Pansy y Zabinni, aunque le parecía muy raro que Crabbe y Goyle no estuvieran ahí…

-con lo glotones que son, no me impresionaría encontrarlos asaltando a las cocinas – le dijo Blaise.

-que creen que me enteré ayer? – dijo Pansy

-de que? – preguntó Draco sin mucho interés

-pues que en la noche pillaron a unos cuantos muchachos de las demas casas cerca de la sala de los menesteres.

-como? – preguntó blaise

-que sucedió? – preguntó Draco

-uno por uno, no puedo contestar todo al mismo tiempo… Pues dicen que como a las 11 de la noche, la señora Norris vio que unos alumnos de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw caminando por ahí, y que cuando Filch fue a ver lo que sucedia, pillaron un club de la sangre sucia

Draco que estaba tomando jugo de calabaza, lo escupió al escuchar las palabras de Pansy, por suerte, nadie se encontraba enfrente de el.

-si, Draco – continuo Pansy – yo se que nunca te hubieras imaginado semejante cosa, y la verdad, yo tampoco

-a quien se le habrá ocurrido algo así? Mira que han de estar locos para hacer algo así…- dijo Blaise

-muy locos – contestó Draco medio ido – bueno, me tengo que ir a Runas, nos vemos luego

-Draco, parece que tienes mucha prisa, para eso falta media hora… - le dijo Pansy

-a si? – preguntó el chico

-si… parece que la noticia te dejo ido… que te sucede?

-nada… bueno, sigueme contando que les paso a los de ese asqueroso club, como se les ocurre hacer un club de fans de ella?

-eso mismo me pregunto yo – le dijo pansy – no se como se les ocurrió eso, y además porque?

-hay, Pansy… es muy obvio, verdad Draco? – le dijo Blaise

-muy obvio? – dijo pansy con el entrecejo fruncido – porque es obvio?

-Pansy, nunca te has fijado en la silueta que tiene? En como camina? En…

-Blaise! Yo soy una chica! Como me voy a fijar en eso

-basta… no discutan ahora – dijo Draco… - a veces son insoportables, pienso que son el uno para el otro…

-pero para tu información Draco… a mi ya me comprometieron y no me gusta para nada la persona…

-pues es tu desgracia, Pansy, nosotros no tenemos la culpa.

-bueno, voy a mandar a mi lechuza a que me traiga otro paquete de… bueno, ya saben…

-pansy, apenas han pasado tres dias, ya te los acabaste?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Blaise.

-a veces esta insoportable…

Draco y blaise sonrieron. Draco volteó a la mesa de Gryffindor que estaba al otro lado del salón… ahí estaba Hermione… Le habrían gustado las rosas de la Mañana? Le gustarían las de ahora?

-------

Llegaron un monton de lechuzas al Gran comedor, era el correo, Hermione había entrado y se fijó que Draco estaba hablando con Pansy y Blaise… se sentó en su mesa a desayunar, pero en cuanto se sentó fue cuestionada por unas muy molestas Lavander y Parvati.

-porque no nos lo habías dicho? – dijo Lavander

-decirles que? – les contestó

-lo del club que tenías… como te trataban?- contestó Parvati

-que club? No se de que me estan hablando

-no te hagas

-Parv –dijo Lavander –no nos quiere decir nada, mejor vamonos – y las dos se retiraron de la mesa y Hermione volteó hacia sus amigos

-es que andan diciendo que tienes un club de admiradores, Hermione – le dijo Harry

-yo?

-Si, tu… y creeme, que yo si lo creo – le dijo Ron – yo si creo que tienes uno

-por que Ron?

-Porque…

Pero Ron, que estaba dispuesto a decírcelo, no lo pudo hacer porque en ese momento le llego un paquete del cielo, y el correo estaba invadiendo el Gran Comedor.

Ron abrió su paquete y dentro había un gran paquete especial de parte de Fred y George de su tienda de Sortilegios, y como estaba muy contento, se olvido de la platica para curiosear en su paquete…

Hermione agarró el tenedor, lo metió en un pedazo del rollo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, justo cuando una lechuza negra se posó sobre la mesa con un enorme ramo de Rosas blancas.

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor la veían, ahora pensarían que aquel rumor del club que había dicho Ron sería verdad… aunque ella no sabía que era verdad.

Dejo el tenedor, agarró el ramo de rosas y el ave salió volando de ahí…

Estaban increíblemente hermosas y se quedó contemplandolas unos cuantos segundos, vio que llevaba una pequeña nota y la leyó

_Lo mas seguro es que estas rosas se vean opacadas por tu belleza_

_D. L. M._

Leyó una y otra vez las iniciales, tratando de saber quien era, pero no tardo mucho en saberlo, su mente rapido escribió el nombre: "Draco Lucius Malfoy" entonces subió la vista y se encontró con los ojos grises que la estaban viendo dos mesas mas alla, en Slytherin, Hermione sonrió y luego se puso a platicar con sus amigos.

--------

Todo el día estuvo muy normal, pero en la comida y en la cena le llegó la misma lechuza con rosas, con la misma nota… Hermione necesitaba platicar con alguien… porque en verdad se empezaba a sentir atraída por el chico que la reto, así que se fue a platicar con Ginny terminando la cena, eran amigas y lo mas seguro es que ella le comprendería, así que fue a la torre de Gryffindor a buscarla. La encontró en su recamara, y era una suerte que estuviera sola. Hermione le contó lo que sucedía y Ginny se quedó sin habla

-…y creo que Malfoy se esta enamorando de mi

-quieres decir que Draco Malfoy esta conquistandote para que tu te enamores de el?

-recuerda que fue un reto y yo no creo que me enamore solo porque trata de conquistarme…

-Hermione, me acabas de decir que crees que Malfoy esta enamorado de ti… dime, después de las rosas, y la tarde romantica que no fue romantica y de los besos que te ha dado o mas bien robado… tu no te estas enamorando de el?

-ese es mi temor, enamorarme de Draco Malfoy, Ginny, es que aunque nos enamoraramos los dos sería imposible que…

-Entonces aceptas que te estas enamorando de Draco Malfoy, Hermione?

-creo que si, Ginny.

Ginny estaba sorprendida, no sabía que decir, hasta que hablo unos segundos mas tarde.

-bueno… eso es una sorpresa, Hermione, no puedo imaginarlos a los dos juntos, porque… bueno, toda su vida se han odiado y… que de repente sean novios…

-Ginny, no te adelantes, yo no se porque me propuso esto, pero creo que me esta ganando, lleva la delantera, esta conquistándome

-y porque no lo conquistas a el?

-como ginny? Como conquistar a un enemigo?

-pues yo no creo que sean enemigos ya, porque para empezar ya se llaman por sus nombres, ya pueden sostener una platica decente sin echarse maldiciones y hasta sales con el, sabes lo que la mayoria de las chicas darían por estar saliendo con Draco Malfoy?

-con ese ser horripilante?

-si, Hermione, vamos, no puedes negar que es bastante guapo, verdad?

-tienes razón, pero…

-y que es uno de los chicos mas populares de todo Hogwarts

-pero aunque sea guapo y popular… es de Slytherin, es Sangre Limpia

-y desde cuando te a importado a ti la sangre?

-que no podriamos estar juntos, que sería un impedimento porque ya sabes lo que piensan sus padres, el mismo

-y si cambio sus ideas hermione? Si se enamoro de ti? Ademas, no debe importar lo que sientan los demas, si algun dia tu y Malfoy salen juntos lo unico que debe de importarles es lo que ustedes piensen y opinen…

-Tienes razón, creo que hoy iré con el a hablar sobre nuestro reto, a sacarle si es un reto o si yo le gusto…

-así se habla Hermione

-no vayas a hablar con nadie, por favor.

-te lo prometo

Hermione salió de la sala común y se dirigió a la suya, a la que compartía con Draco Malfoy.

Llegó y lo encontró haciendo deberes. Parecía muy concentrado, se acercó y el no se dio cuenta, hermione observó a espaldas de Draco lo que hacía, Runas, pero no era tarea…

-Draco –le dijo suavemente –que haces?

El rapidamente guardo sus cosas y la observó

-nada… solo practicaba…

-necesito hablar contigo…

-sobre que?

-sobre el reto

-te arrepentiste?

-No, pero necesito saber algo

Hermione se alejó de ahí y se sentó en el sofá, Draco la siguió…

------

Ron corría hacia la sala común de los Premios anuales, esta vez se lo diría… nada lo detendría, le diría que la amaba y que quería ser feliz, antes de que ella cometiera una locura, porque había escuchado la platica entre su hermana y su amiga, en la puerta cuando iba a buscar a Ginny escuchó como Hermione le decía que creía estar enamorada de Draco Malfoy

Flash Back

Ron llegó a la habitación de su hermana con una carta que venía de parte de los gemelos que se encontraba en su paquete de sortilegios y era dirigida a Ginny.

Iba a tocar la puerta cuando lo escuchó.

-Entonces aceptas que te estas enamorando de Draco Malfoy, Hermione?

"Hermione?" Se preguntó su respiración estaba muy agitada, entonces hermione contestó

-creo que si, Ginny.

Su corazón se hizo añicos, se quedó congelado y tras varios minutos, volvió a prestar atención a lo que las chicas decían

-si, Hermione, vamos, no puedes negar que es bastante guapo, verdad?

-tienes razón, pero…

-y que es uno de los chicos mas populares de todo Hogwarts

-pero aunque sea guapo y popular… es de Slytherin, es Sangre Limpia

-y desde cuando te a importado a ti la sangre?

-que no podriamos estar juntos, que sería un impedimento porque ya sabes lo que piensan sus padres, el mismo

-y si cambio sus ideas hermione? Si se enamoro de ti? Ademas, no debe importar lo que sientan los demas, si algun dia tu y Malfoy salen juntos lo unico que debe de importarles es lo que ustedes piensen y opinen…

-Tienes razón, creo que hoy iré con el a hablar sobre nuestro reto, a sacarle si es un reto o si yo le gusto…

Se fue a su habitación, le contó todo a Harry y se derrumbó…

-Ve a decirle que la amas antes de que vaya con Malfoy, Ron

Ron entonces se dio animos y fue a la habitación de Ginny, a entregarle la carta

-a lo mejor la pusieron por equivocación en el paquete, Ron

-yo también pienso lo mismo Ginny, a propósito, no sabes donde esta Hermione?

-Si, hace un rato vino, pero ya se fue a su sala común, porque?

-bueno, gracias, es que tengo algunas cosas que decirle y son muy importantes.

-pues ha de ir casi llegando a su sala común, porque ya tiene un ratito que se fue

-bueno, gracias, Ginny. Nos vemos y dile a Fred y George que no se confundan y que te envien a ti tus cartas

Ron salió y se fue a buscar a hermione

Fin Flash Back

"Tengo que llegar antes de que le pregunte algo" pensó y siguió corriendo

-----

Draco se sentó a un lado de hermione, en el sillón de tres plazas.

-que querías preguntar? – le dijo

-yo necesito saber algo muy importante, Draco

-que es Hermy?

-es que no se como decirtelo

-pues solo dilo

-pero me prometes que me dejas terminar todo lo que te tengo que decir?

-te lo prometo

-Draco, yo… - dijo, pensó que era muy difícil decírcelo –son apenas cuatro dias, y la verdad, yo… creo que… -se quedó en silencio

-que pasa?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos grises que en los ultimos días la habían hechizado

-Me gustas – le dijo firmemente mirandolo a los ojos – y quiero saber, si tu sientes lo mismo, Draco, estas enamorado de mi?

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, y es que Draco nunca se imaginó que Hermione lo descubriera. Se acercó a ella, la abrazó y le dijo

-Si, Hermy, estoy enamorado perdidamente de ti

Los dos cerraron los ojos y se besaron, Draco la acostó en el sofá y la besó mas apasionadamente.

La puerta que era la entrada a la sala común se abrió y Ron entró, encontrando a Hermione y a Draco besándose sin que se dieran cuenta de nada mas…

---------------------------------------------

Hola!1

Mil disculpas por el atraso del capitulo… yo se que querían que hermione se resistiera un poco mas, y que piensan que todo esto va muy rapido, pero creanme que va a haber muchos problemas, y que Draco tendrá que conquistarla de nuevo. No les adelanto mas…

Estoy muy ocupada ahora y por eso el retraso, ya que estoy a punto de comenzar mi carrera y estoy tratando de prepararme para poder pasar el examen de admisión, entonces no me va a ser posible actualizar seguido, cada semana como tenía pensado… espero y me comprendan )

Grax a todos los que me leen, y a los que me dejan Reviews, anque no me acuerdo si recibí solo uno o dos, y me decepcione mucho… a lo mejor si no recibo mas, entonces yo creo que no le seguiré, porque creo que ya no les ha gustado la historia

Ya he leido el 6 de Harry Potter, y creanme que pase lo que pase, yo seguiré fiel a Draco, aunque haga lo que haga.

Bueno… espero sus reviews y que me lean pronto el siguiente capitulo

Xochil Malfoy


	5. ¿ser o no ser felices?

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 5.Cuarto y Quinto dia ¿ser o no ser felices?**

Ron estaba hecho de piedra desde aquel instante que vio a Hermione y a Draco besándose en el sofá. No se podía mover al ver la escena que estaba enfrente de el

-Hermione – dijo Ron

Draco y Hermione se separaron al escuchar alguien mas en la habitación. Se sentaron el sofa y hermione se levantó y fue a donde estaba Ron

-que haces aquí, Ron? Se supone que deberías de estar en la sala de Gryffindor

-hermione… que… que pasa?

Draco se levantó también del sofa y fue al lado de hermione

-pasa que nos estabamos besando, weasley, y si tu no hubieras llegado nos seguiríamos besando, además somos novios

Ron estaba enojadisimo, pero lo unico que hizo fue dar la vuelta y salió de ahí directo a la torre de Gryffindor

-Draco… no tuviste que decirle eso! Es mi amigo! Además no me has pedido que seamos novis

-lo siento, Hermy, pero es que estaba molestando… estaba a punto de pedirtelo… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione estaba llena de felicidad… así que simplemente lo besó y entre beso y beso dijo

-Si, quiero ser tu novia

-quiero dormir contigo, Hermy

-que?

-es hora de ir a la cama y yo quiero dormir contigo

-mi cama es individual, así que no podemos dormir juntos – le dijo hermione

-y? yo no te dije que en tu cuarto, quiero que duermas en mi cuarto

-claro que no!

-porque no?

-porque eso no es correcto… a lo mejor dentro de unos meses…

Y dicho esto, hermione se fue a la cama… Draco resignado, se fue a la suya.

-------

En la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó, y recibió una lechuza, era de su padre… mas tarde la leería, pensó, pero el ave lo picoteaba hasta que se sentó a leer la carta

_Draco:_

_Todo esta listo, este fin de semana iremos por ti al colegio para que vengas a la casa, ya tenemos a tu prometida y futura esposa, no quisiera arruinar la sorpresa, pero tu madre a insistido en que sepas quien es para que lo vayas asimilando, tu prometida es Mirna Woltenger, la has de conocer, es de sexto año y va en Slytherin también._

_Tu padre_

_Lucius_

¿Prometida? Draco no se acordaba que su padre insistía en que se casara con una Sangre Limpia… pero ahora que le diría a Hermione? Que pasaría? Apenas ayer estaba feliz, pero hoy… acaso se enojaría y entonces seguiría el reto? Pensó en no decirle nada, pero tarde o temprano se enteraría y se le destrozaría el corazón y lo odiaría de nuevo…

Tocaron a la puerta. Draco dio permiso de entrar y llegó Hermione con una carta de la profesora McGonagall

-Draco! Buenos dias! – lo besó en la mejilla – fijate que la profesora McGonagall me ha enviado una noticia! Es un poco… bueno, a mi me gustaría, pero con tanto trabajo… aprte este año son los EXTASIS y… que te sucede? También te enviaron el aviso a ti? – dijo al ver la carta de Draci en su mano.

-no, es de mi padre, Hermione, te juro que yo no quiero, pero es que todo ya esta echo y…

-que sucede? De que me hablas?

-primero dime tu la noticia de la profesora

-bueno, es que me envio un aviso, nosotros podemos que organizar el baile de navidad, y esta muy bueno eso, pero hay mucho trabajo, claro, solo si queremos

-y tu quieres organizarlo hermy?

-pues a mi me gustaría mucho, pero es mucho trabajo… que piensas?

-yo estaré de acuerdo con lo que tu digas, además falta mucho tiempo para eso

-Draco, que es lo que me querías decir?

Draco se quedó pensando, Hermione se veía feliz de tenerlo a el, y pues el estaba inmensamente feliz de estar al lado de Hermione, no le podría decir nada… al menos no por ahora. Hermione se le quedó viendo, luego poso su vista en el pedazo de pegamino que tenía Draco en la mano.

-es muy importante?

-Mas o menos, pero sabes que? Tengo mucha hambre, que tal si bajamos a desayunar? – dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema

-draco, que te sucede?

-pues que tengo mucha hambre – dijo con una sonrisa – anda, bajemos a desayunar.

Draco se paro y guardó la carta de su padre en su pantalón. No, ahora que era inmensamente feliz su padre no le iba a arruinar, quería saber que se sentía ser feliz, al menos por unos cuantos dias.

-Draco – le llamó hermione y Draco volteo –no podemos bajar juntos, recuerda que todo el mundo cree que nos odiamos

-es cierto… - draco se fue a sentar de nuevo junto a Hermione – pero aquí no sabran nuestro secreto, no?

-si, este es nuestro secreto – y se dieron un beso.

---------

-amigo, ya levantate, quiero que me digas lo que te sucede, que te dijo ayer

Ron no le contestaba a Harry, quien lo movía en la cama con la mano para que despertara

-nada, ya dejame Harry, vete tu a desayunar

-Ron, tu siempre eres el que quiere desayunar, porque no te cambias, bajamos y me cuentas?

-es que yo no quiero bajar, no quiero vestirme, ni siquiera tengo hambre.

-Vamos, lo que te halla dicho no ha de ser tan grave, o si?

-si tu vieras a mi hermana, besándose con Draco Malfoy, estarías contento?

-Ginny nunca se besaría con Draco Malfoy, además… Viste a Hermione besándose con Malfoy?

-Si.

-pero eso no es posible… se odian a muerte, son muy diferentes y…

-Harry, ahora sabes porque estoy asi?

-vamos Ron, la vida sigue, no te desanimes

Harry hizo salir a Ron de la cama a la fuerza, y es que si bien tenía que comer y no dejarse llevar, había clases, y las mas importantes, según Hermione, porque era el ultimo año de colegio.

Cuando Ron estaba listo, bajaron al Gran Comedor, Hermione aun no había llegado

--------

Luego de romper el dulce beso que se daban Hermione y Draco, bajaron a desayunar, cada uno por su lado.

Draco llegó a su mesa, donde Pansy y Blaise ya lo esperaban.

-donde esta Crabbe y Goyle? Desde ayer no los veo – preguntó Draco

-Puedes creer que ellos ya también tienen prometida? Mi madre me lo dijo ayer, me dijo que era una tal Anne Thrine para Crabbe y una tal Elisa Lonthan para Goyle y que ayer fueron a conocerlas – dijo Pansy

-Mientes! Apoco esas dos bombones de Ravenclaw son las prometidas de esos dos? – dijo Blaise – es una lastima, que desperdicio, verdad Draco?

-pues yo creo que no deberían de preocuparse tanto…

-acaso te han comprometido ya, Draco?

-si, - dijo, y luego se acercó mas y susurró- con Mirna Woltenger, la chica de sexto, al menos estaré libre un año mas…

-pues al menos no te comprometieron con Neville – le dijo Pansy

-y desde cuando llamas al distraido ese por su nombre?

-mis padres me pidieron que lo empiece a tutear y que trate de llevarme bien con el, sinceramente, yo no quiero casarme con ese Gryffindor, pero mis padres prefieren que sea un Gryffindor a que sea un Muggle o Sangre Sucia, y la verdad creo que yo también…

Draco se salio de la conversación… Sangre Sucia… Hermione Granger… ¡Pero el si quería casarse con una sangre sucia como le decían todos los de su casa¡¡El quería ser feliz¡¡Quería tomar una decisión en la que no influyeran sus padres y que lo hiciera dichoso! Pero… tarde o temprano le tendría que decir a Hermione lo que pasaba, tenía que decirle que sus padres lo habían comprometido con aquella chica a la que solo conocía de vista… algun dia tendría que enfrentarlo… Alzo la vista y la vio discutiendo con Ron Weasley y con Harry Potter… debía de ser por lo que vio el pelirrojo anoche en la sala común de los premios anuales.

--------

-Ron! Es que tu no entiendes!

-te vi besandote con el! Es poco? Hermione, yo iba a decirte que… - Ron se quedó mudo

-Decirme que?

-Ya no se peleen, miren, creo que esto tienen que arreglarlo en otro lugar, hay muchas personas aquí…

-Harry, es imposible, ve, llego y Ron se pone a gritarme que no tengo derecho a estar junto a el porque simplemente es… es quien es

-Hermione, Ron, tranquilisence por favor, cero que esto deberían hablarlo solos, y no estar gritando en medio del Gran comedor de esa forma.

Llego en ese momento el correo, y la lechuza que le había dejado las rosas el dia anterior, llegó cargando una cajita.

Hermione lo abrió y vio que era un collar de Oro con Diamante con una nota, el prendedor era un corazón de formado con el diamante, dinamente pulido y dentro, con Oro formaba las iniciales H y D, era pequeño, como de dos centímetros y la cadena era de Oro, Hermione se lo puso inmediatamente en el cuello y lo escondio, antes de que sus compañeros lo vieran. Leyó la carta:

_Aunque ya estemos juntos, el reto no se ha terminado…_

_D. L. M._

-ves harry? Tienen un dia juntos y ya le regala cosas costosas… -dijo Ron molesto

Lavender y Parvati estaban pasando y escucharon a Ron.

-Ya tienes novio Hermione? – la interrogó Lavender

-pues… si…

-y quien es? – dijo Parvati interesada

-no puedo decírselos…

-por que no hermione?

-porque… ya es tarde y hay que ir a clases

Hermione agarró sus cosas y arrastró a Harry y a Ron hacia las clases.

-------

Era de noche y Hermione estaba haciendo sus deberes de pociones, Snape les había puesto muchos y eran para mañana, ya los estaba acabando cuando le taparon los ojos

-que haces, Hermy?

-Draco – dijo llevando las manos a las de draco y apartandolas de sus ojos – me asustaste… estoy haciendo el trabajo de pociones

-pues yo diria que ya acabaste –dijo Draco viendo los 50 cm de pergamino que Hermione tenía.

-si, solo estaba escribiendo la última conclusión – dijo escribiendo.

-y si lo acabas mas tarde?

-pues… ya acabe – dijo poniendo el punto fnal a su trabajo – ya hiciste tus deberes?

-si, hace rato en la biblioteca, es que estaba yo pensando en una forma de pasarnola bien hoy… - dijo levantando a Hermione de su lugar y rodeandola con sus brazos

-si? Y cual es esa forma?

-ya veras… - le dijo y se fueron a la habitación de Draco.

-Hoy Ron me estaba gritando – dijo entre besos y caricias

-si, lo vi, y lo quería matar, a ti nadie te puede gritar sabes?

-a si?

-si, me daban ganas de golpearlo

-no, draco, ustedes no se llevan bien, y anoche vernos besar… no le hizo bien…

-pues si te vuelve a gritar… yo lo golpeo…

Draco le dio un beso en la boca, le acarició la mejilla y sus besos bajaron por el cuello… Hermione no pensaba… se dejaba llevar… al fin y al cabo… mañana era viernes y podría levantarse tarde ya que era el aniversario de Hogwarts y no habría clases… pronto los zapatos volaron, las tunicas se encontraban en el piso y Draco y Hermione se fundieron en uno solo…

-----------

Hermione despertó, estaba apoyada en el pecho de Draco que la tenía abrazada como cuidando un valioso tesoro. Tenía sueño, mucho sueño… nunca se había sentido así… pero después de pensar en la noche que había pasado, no le quedaron dudas de que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Estaba todavía medio dormida y vio el cuarto, no lo reconocía muy bien, estaba muy comoda y lo unico que quería era dormir de nuevo… las sabanas eran de color verde y eran muy suaves, suaves como la seda… cerró los ojos pero no se pudo dormir de nuevo, cerraba los ojos y las imágenes de la noche que había pasado pasaban como una película… Draco acariciando su cuerpo dulcemente… Hermione besando el pecho de Draco… todo, absolutamente todo

-Hermy, dormiste bien?

Escuchó que la voz de Draco le inundaba los sentidos. Sonrió y volvió a abrir los ojos, se separo y lo miro a los ojos

-muy bien, y tu?

-estupendamente – le sonrió

-que hora es?

-deben de ser las diez, mas o menos

Una lechuza negra se apareció en la ventana, Draco se levantó, se puso su ropa y fue a abrirle al ave.

Esta solo entró y se posó en una mesita que estaba al lado de la ventana. Le extendió la pata a Draco, que tomó la carta y enseguida se marchó

_Draco: _

_Espero que estes preparado, mañana en la mañana pasaremos por ti y regresaras el domingo al colegio._

_Lucius_

El semblante feliz de Draco cambió a uno de tristeza

-Que sucede? –le preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de Draco

-mi padre viene por mi mañana

-como? A que?

Draco no le podía decir nada a ella, estaba tan feliz de tenerla a su lado que no quería perderla, ademas que pensaría ella? Que solo la conquisto para acostarse con ella? Draco no quería que ella sufriera, así que pronto se inventó una excusa

-No lo se… a lo mejor algo pasaría en mi casa

Hermione puso su cara triste, no quería que Draco se fuera, y es que quería pasar el fin de semana con el. Draco al ver la cara que ponía Hermione fue a su lado.

-No te preocupes, el domingo estaré aquí

Hermione solo sonrio.

-Vamos, hay que ir a desayunar, acuerdate que si Weasley te molesta, yo mismo ire y…

-Draco, no será necesario, creeme.

Hermione se vistió y bajó sola al Gran Comedor porque Draco le estaba contestando a su padre.

-Ginny! –dijo al ver que estaba sola en el Gran Comedor. Harry y Ron aún no habían llegado

-Hermione! Como estas? Por esa sonrisa veo que muy bien

-Si Ginny! Es que no sabes – se sentó a un lado de ella – el otro dia le pregunté a el y me dijo que si, esta enamorado de mi!

-enserio? Me lo juras? Que envidia me das! Mira que Harry es el mas despistado del mundo… le he echado indirectas y no mas no cae en la cuenta… piensa que ya no me gusta desde que empecé a salir con Seamus y eso que ya no somos novios desde hace como tres meses… pero cuentame… como es?

-Hay Ginny… es muy tierno… es dulce… ese dia que le pregunte, me besó…

-en serio? Te beso?

-si… lo malo es que Ron vio que nos estabamos besando y ya sabes todo lo que se armo… Ron esta enojadísimo conmigo

-Pues ya verás que se le pasa… tiene que aceptarlo tarde o temprano

-espero que no me diga que soy una traidora.

-y que ha pasado? Ya son novios?

-si… ese dia cuando Ron se fue me lo pidio y le dije que si – Hermione sonreía

-debe ser maravilloso

-y Ginny… tu eres mi mejor amiga, por eso tengo que contarte esto… es muy especial para mi…

-que sucede, Hermione?

-es que – dijo Hermione bajando mucho la voz – ayer Draco y yo… pues… hicimos el amor

-como? – Dijo Ginny – se… acostaron y… tuvieron sexo?

-Ginny! Se oye muy feo así – dijo riendose un poco – pero… si… lo hicimos…

Ginny se quedó sin habla. Estaba muda al escuchar a su amiga… nunca lo hubiera creído de Hermione, siempre pensó que Hermione era mas conservadora

-pero Hermione… tu… digo casi casi se acaban de conocer…

-bueno… la verdad es que ha sido muy sincero conmigo, ademas, llevamos ya mas tiempo de conocernos, y de ser sincera, creo que desde el curso pasado me ha gustado… y pues yo no lo quería ver… pero ahora Ginny, es diferente… yo se que me quiere y yo lo quiero…

-bueno… pues tu sabrás… y te protegiste Hermione?

Hermione se quedo palida… se quedó muda, no se había protegido… y ahora que haría? Ir con Madame Promfrey a que le diera alguna pocion? Draco había pensado en eso?

-No… - contestó finalmente

-no! Hermione… que vas a hacer si te embarazas?

-No lo se…

-Pues puedes ir con McGonagall a que te ayude

-No puedo… esperan mucho de mi… no puedo ir a decirles esto y que se decepcionen de mi

-puedes ir con Madame Promfrey…

-No… todos esperan demasiado de mi… y si les digo…

-con Dumblendore?

-no lo se

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entro Draco directo a la mesa de Slytherin se sentó y le echó una miradita a Hermione, ella le estaba viendo

-Entró Malfoy, porque no vas y se le preguntas si el se protegio?

-Es lo que haré… pero mas al rato porque…

-Hermione… esto es importante…. Tienes que ir y sacarte de la duda

-Ir a donde? – preguntó Ron, había llegado junto con Harry y se sentaron con ellas, la suerte es que solo habían escuchado lo que dijo Ginny al final Hermione y Ginny enmudecieron – les hablo a ustedes… a donde tienes que ir Hermione?

-eso no te importa Ron – dijo Ginny – lo que tiene que hacer hermione no lo puedes saber

-porque no?

-porque es asunto de mujeres

-Ginny – dijo Hermione – tienes razón… necesito ir ahora…

Se levanto de su asiento y fue directo hacia Draco

--------

Draco se sentó en su lugar, junto a Pansy y Blaise. Le echó una mirada a Hermione y vio que Harry y Ron se acercaron con ella y se sentaron

-Puedes creerlo? – dijo Pansy – ya se me acabaron los cigarrillos de nuevo, no tienes uno, Draco?

-Claro – dijo y sacó una cajita, la abrió y le dio el cigarrillo a Pansy

-Se te acaban muy pronto, ahora cual es el motivo? – dijo Blaise

-El mismo de siempre… mi compromiso… me pone muy nerviosa

-no eres la unica… ademas ya sabes como son las reglas

-mañana mi padre viene por mi – dijo Draco – es horrible… yo no quiero ir

-al menos tu te casas con una Slytherin – le dijo Blaise –miranos a nosotros… a Pansy… la pobre tiene que aguantar a Lombottong

Draco alzo la vista y vio que Hermione se levantaba…

-les dije que va a haber un baile de navidad? – dijo Draco

-No… este año? Que bien! – dijo Pansy

-Pues esperemos que no te hagan ir a la fuerza con Neville… - dijo Blaise riendose

-Cállate

Hermione estaba cruzando el Gran comedor… era imaginación de Draco o se dirigía hacia el? Que hacía? Estaba loca? Ella sabía que enfrente de los demás no podian estar juntos… entonces?

-y lo peor – continuo Draco viendo disimuladamente a Hermione – es que tengo que organizar el baile con Granger…

-con la sangre sucia? Dumbledore se volvió loco o que?

-pues yo creo que si porque…

Hermione era abucheada por los slytherins pero a ella no le importó se acercó con Draco

-Malfoy… necesito hablar contigo

-que quieres, Granger?

-necesito hablar contigo – repitió – es urgente

-que tan urgente puede ser, Sangre sucia? – dijo Pansy

-es… algo que no te importa, Parkinson

-Es sobre el baile de navidad? – dijo Draco, captando que tenía que hablar a solas

-Si- contestó ella

-pues Ganger… puedes decircelo aquí – dijo Blaise

-No… es una… sorpresa para los alumnos que vayan al baile

Draco se levantó y se dirigó a la puerta, seguida de Hermione… todo el Gran comedor estaba observando a la pareja, aunque nadie sospechó de nada, porque Draco puso una cara de molesto, que claro, era actuación.

Salieron al pasillo y se dirigieron a un aula

-Entonces si nos encargamos del baile? – le preguntó Hermione

-Claro que si – le dijo Draco Sonriendo – dile a McGonagall que si

-Draco… te quiero preguntar algo muy importante

-que sucede?

-ayer cuando lo hicimos… te cuidaste?

-No, porque? No te cuidaste tu?

Hermione se quedó pálida… y si se embarazaba? Que sucedería? Aun faltaba mucho para terminar la escuela… que harían ellos con un bebe? Por primera vez toda la felicidad que sentía por estar al lado de Draco se convirtió en temor… el solo pensar que podía estar embarazada la atemorizaba demasiado, y Draco se sentía igual

-No, yo… no me cuidé… porque fue mi primera vez y… yo pense que tu te cuidaste…

----------

Hola! Aquí estoy con otro capitulo! Que les parecio? Sinceramente, yo creo que me van a madar Avadas en los Reviews, pero esque algo tenía que pasar, no? no se puede ser feliz siempre y hay que afrontar los problemas… que hara Draco? Como le dirá a Hermione que su padre lo comprometio? Estará embarazada Hermione? Ron aceptara pronto la relacion de Herms y Draco? Ginny y Harry acabaran juntos? Que sera del compromiso de Draco? Todo esto y mas en los proximos capitulos

Ahora no fue tanto la tardanza, verdad? Que piensan que pasara? Que quieren que pase? Diganme todo en sus Reviews y yo se los agradeceré )

** yo solo les pregunto: quieren que Hermione este embarazada? o no? si me dicen que no, pues no lo estará, si me dicen que si, entonces si lo estará, espero sus votos )**

Grax por los reviews que me mandaron ahora… creanme que los leo todos…

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo )

Xochil Malfoy


	6. La verdad se asoma

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 6 Sexto dia: La verdad se asoma**

-Hermione… vamos a ver a madame Promfrey para que te de una poción que…

-No – dijo hermione firmemente

-porque no?

-todos esperan mucho de mi… yo no puedo defraudarlos… si paso… pues… todos creeran que.. -dijo con la cabeza baja

-y que haremos si lo estas?

-no lo se

-hermione, si lo estas yo me haré cargo

Hermione levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Draco

-me lo prometes?

-Por supuesto que si – le dijo y la besó

Estuvieron en aquella aula un rato, hasta que se escuchó la voz de Pansy que buscaba a Draco

-me tengo que ir – le dijo – nos vemos en la sala común, de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y vio a Draco salir del aula, unos momentos después, salió ella camino a la biblioteca…

-------

Ginny estaba almorzando junto con Harry y Ron después de que Hermione se fue.

-Ginny, a donde tenía que ir hermione? –dijo Ron que no se había fijado que Hermione fue a con Draco y que esos habían salido del comedor, ya que el y Harry estaban de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin

-Ron, si Hermione te quiere decir, entonces lo hará, yo no

-Es que Ron esta un poco…

-se fue a verse con ese tipo, verdad? – dijo sin saber que lo que decía era verdad – fue con su compañero de sala común

-Ron, cálmate – dijo Ginny – no te pongas así

-como quieres que me calme?

-y eso que no sabe lo demás – susurró Ginny muy bajo para sí misma, tan bajo que nadie la escuchó

-ginny! Es que tu no lo sabes! – dijo Ron – los vi besándose! Tu debes de saberlo! Dime!

-no pienso decirtelo ni por error… ademas yo tengo otros asuntos que arreglar como para decirte lo que le pasa a Herms, así que creo que me tengo que ir – y se levantó dispuesta a irse…

-Ginny – le dijo Harry – puedo verte después de clases?

-claro que si? Para que?

-te lo diré cuando te vea – le dijo Harry muy sonriente

Ginny se fue, justo cuando estaba entrando Hermione al comedor y le advirtió con lo que les sucedía a Harry y a Ron, luego, se fue a sentar con sus amigos.

-donde estabas? – le interrogó Ron

-eso es un asunto privado Ron

-no empiecen, por favor, últimamente están insoportables – les dijo Harry

-Es Ron, Harry, desde el otro dia que nos vio a estado así… y es que nunca me a dicho lo que quiere decirme.

-Mañana hay salida a Hogsmade, vas a ir con nosotros? O te vas a quedar con tu asqueroso hurón…

-pues no lo se… yo pensaba ir con ustedes porque…

-entonces vas a ir con el?

-BASTA! – grito Harry – es que no pueden estar tranquilos aunque sea un dia? Desde que paso todo esto, han estado discutiendo todo el dia! No pueden llevarse bien?

En ese momento entraron las lechuzas… a hermione llegó una que no era la que usualmente le enviaba draco… esta era diferente, igual de altiva que la otra, con un plumaje tremendamete arreglado… estiró la pata con mucha elegancia y le dio la carta a Hermione…

Ella la abrió y vio el pergamino con una letra que desconocía… era de

-Quien es esa tal Mirna Woltenger? –preguntó Hermione

-Mirna Woltenger? – preguntó neville que abría su pergamino y acababa de sentarse a un lado de Hermione

-si… nunca había escuchado de ella

-nosotros tampoco –dijo Ron

-Yo si – dijo Neville – es una muchacha de Slytherin

-De Slytherin?

-Si… no se porque te enviaría una carta Hermione, pero por lo que me ha contado mi abuela, es demasiado… especial con sus cosas

-especial? A que te refieres?

-Mi abuela me iba a comprometer con ella, pero ella es demasiado estricta en muchas cosas y su madre igual, así que buscaron a otro para que fuera su prometido, y que bueno… porque aunque es muy bonita, tiene un carácter que solo Draco Malfoy podría soportar…

Hermione abrió la carta y la comenzó a leer:

_No creas que no me he enterado… ya lo se todo y te vas a arrepentir… Mandé a mi elfo a cuidar de mi prometido y los vio ayer, te alejas de el lo mas pronto posible o tendrás consecuencias muy graves… alejate de MI Draco Malfoy._

_Mirna Woltenger_

-y con quien la comprometieron! – pregunto Ron interesado

-pues con Draco Malfoy…

-con Malfoy? – preguntó Ron entusiasmado

-claro! Los dos son perfectos… los dos…

Pero Hermione ya no escuchó mas… se levantó del asiento y se fue directamente a su siguiente clase… pero no puso atención debida a las clases, en astronomía escuchó algo así como que en diciembre iban a analizar un meteoro y sus efectos sobre los Dragones, según la profesora, era la fecha en que los Dragones no debían ser molestados porque era el tiempo en el que comenzaban a emigrar hacia donde fuera el meteoro y nadie sabía el porque…

La siguiente clase fue Historia de la Magia, que solo escuchó al profesor hablar de la casi extinción de los duendes en 1566 pero que tan solo 10 años después se convirtieron en la plaga que ahora eran por su rápida reproducción

Así paso el resto de las clases, con solo unas frases de aquí y de allá entendiendo muy poco el tema… a la hora de comer, no se fue al comedor, como le dijo a Harry y a Ron, sino que había ido a la biblioteca…

Por ser premio anual, ella tenía el derecho de entrar a la sección Prohibida cada vez que quisiera, pero solo una vez al día con la condición de no agarrar los libros del pasillo 345-C ya que eran los que hablaban de magia negra sin ninguna restricción… para eso si necesitaba permisos, cuando llegó a la estantería que buscaba, encontró el libro "Medicina especial Magica, Todo sobre la Medicina Especial Mágica" tomó el libro y comenzó a hojearlo, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: formas rapidas de saber si la bruja esta embarazada.

"En las brujas, es mas rapido saber si se está embarazada a comparación de los Muggles… por lo regular en las brujas se sabe con exactitud el dos dias después… para comprobarlo, es necesario tomar la poción del sabor, si a la bruja le sabe dulce, entonces está embarazada, si le sabe amargo, quiere decir que no.

El embarazo de la bruja se da en nueve meses al igual que en los muggles, durante el embarazo, se puede comprobar si el bebé será o no un Squib mediante…"

Hermione no leyó mas… necesitaba encontrar esa poción… pero donde?

Fue a la sección de Pociones y en un libro de "pociones extras" encontró la poción del sabor… la comenzó a leer y se dio cuenta que se necesitaban 7 dias para que estuviera lista… ella no podía esperar siete dias… eran demasiados, así que fue a las cocinas a buscar a Dobby, mientras en su cabeza rondaba la carta de la tal Mirna Woltenger y de que Neville dijo que estaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy

-Señorita Granger, en que puede ayudarle Dobby?

-tu sabes donde encontrar la poción del sabor?

-Claro que si, señorita, claro que puedo saberlo

-pues necesito que me consigas un poco, pero nadie, escuchame bien, nadie puede saberlo – dijo calcando la ultima frase

-dobby se la llevará enseguida a su cuarto, señorita.

Hermione se fue a su cuarto… nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que a los elfos se les tratara así… pero sabía que podía confiar en Dobby

------

Draco había llegado a su cuarto… estaba cansado y justamente acababa de pelear con Mirna… en privado pero discutió… a Draco no le gustaba que lo anduvieran vigilando… y el saber lo que mirna le había dicho lo hacía enojar

Flash-Back

Draco caminaba por los pasillos, quería visitar a los slytherins, así que tomo el camino hacia las mazmorras.

-Draco!- pansy lo buscaba – Draco!

-que quieres pansy? –dijo cuando se paró y espero a que pansy le alcanzara

-Mirna esta muy enfadada… dice que quiere hablar contigo

-como? Porque?

-pues no lo se, pero creo que tu deberías de intentar calmarla… esta que hecha fuego hasta por los oidos…

-donde esta?

-pues yo la vi en las mazmorras

Y draco se dirigió mas rapido a las mazmorras. Entró y vio a una muchacha un año menor que él… era un poco alta, rubia y de ojos azules, era bonita, pero era demasiado celosa con sus cosas

-Mirna! – le dijo Draco

-Draco! – dijo, se despidió de sus amigas y corrió con Draco dandole un beso en la boca, del que draco ni siquiera correspodió – tengo que hablar contigo

Se fueron hacia un aula vacía donde mirna puso un hechizó silenciador

-Mi elfo me dijo que estas con la sangre sucia de Granger

-Me vigilas?

-por supuesto que si! Eres mi prometido! Nos vamos a casar!

-aun no, no soy tu prometido hasta mañana!

-PERO YA LO SABES!

-Y! Yo puedo estar con quien se me de la gana!

-Escuchame bien… yo se tu secretito estupido, y si no la dejas ahora mismo, te vas a arrepentir

Y dicho esto, Mirna salió del aula

Fin Flash-Back

Pensandolo bien… en las mazmorras debía de estar Mirna y no tenía ganas de discutir con ella…

-oye – dijo Draco en voz alta – Eres el elfo de Mirna, no?

No había nadie en el pasillo, y de pronto aparecio un elfo

-pues dile a mirna que no tiene por que vigilarme

-La señorita Mirna me manda

-pues vete y dile que deje de vigilarme, que puede confiar en mi

-No, la señorita…

-Soy su prometido! Así que tienes que hacerme caso a mi también!

El elfo desapareció asustado y Draco se fue hacia la sala común…

Cuando llegó, vio que estaba desierta, así que subió y cuando iba a abrir su puerta escuchó voces en el cuarto de Hermione, se acercó y se le ocurrió abrir la puerta, pero tomó el pomo, y se quedó así… ya no se escuchaban voces, así que abrió la puerta y observó a hermione contemplando un pequeño frasco, al otro lado opuesto de la cama, ella le daba la espalda y no parecía percatarse de que el estuviera ahí

------

-Gracias, Dobby, te lo agradesco

El elfo desapareció… Hermione observó el pequeño frasco, era de color grisáceo oscuro… así que esa era la poción? Vaya… no lo pensó mas y la abrió, y la tragó

Le supo amargo… tenía ganas de escupirla… el sabor mas horrible que se pudiera imaginar… hizo gestos y puso el frasco ya vacío en la cama y éste desapareció.

Hermione buscó rapidamente un vaso de agua y se la tomó, aunque el sabor amargo de la poción no dsaparecía, tomo mucho agua hasta que desapareció completamente… se huró nunca mas volver a probar aquella poción

-Hermy? Que te sucede? – reconoció la voz de Draco

Rapidamente se puso de pie y se giró para verlo, estaba con su cara de preocupado, que ahora hermione ya no le creía

-que demonios haces aquí Malfoy! – le gritó – Sal ahora mismo de mi cuarto y nunca mas entres!

-que te pasa hermione!

-que me pasa? Pasa que me enteré que estás jugando conmigo!

-que?

-no te hagas que no sabes!

-de que hablas!

-De Mirna Woltenger! ERES SU PROMETIDO!

Draco se quedó de piedra… como se había enterado?

-que te pasa Malfoy! No lo sabías!

-como supiste que…

-WOLTENGER ME LO DIJO!

Draco maldijo a Mirna… se supone que el se lo debía de decir…

-LARGATE DE MI CUARTO!

-Hermione! Escuchame!

-LARGATE!

-y si tienes a mi bebé!

-DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS!

-de si estas embarazada… no me vas a poder negar ver a mi…

-NO LO ESTOY! GRACIAS A MERLIN QUE NO!

A Draco la noticia le cayó mal… había estado pensando mucho en si existía la remota posibilidad de que Hermione tuviera un bebé lo iba a cuidar como un tesoro, y ahora, hermione le decía que no estaba embarazada y en una discusión…

-Que esperas! LARGATE! – le dijo Hermione

Draco se fue, sin decir nada, a su cuarto… a dormir…

Hermione se quedó llorando… ella se había enamorado de el… a pesar de que sabía que había la remota posibilidad de que el la pudiera estar engañando, se dejó seducir, se dejó conquistar y había caido en su trampa demasiado pronto… porque?

"porque aunque no lo quieras ver, tu estabas enamorada de Draco Malfoy desde hace tiempo" le dijo su conciencia

Y tenía razón desde el año pasado se juró nunca mas fijarse en Malfoy, porque ella sabía que era imposible…

Salió rumbo a la sala comúnde Gryffindor, junto a Harry y a Ron… necesitaba consuelo….

------

-Ginny! – le dijo Harry cuando vió que entraba por el retrato

-Harry! Que alegría verte! – dijo sonriendo – pero que crees? No vamos a poder hablar, porque, tengo tarea de Historia de la Magia y la verdad no le entiendo nada…

-pues yo te puedo ayudar ginny! – le dijo Harry alegremente

-de verdad? Harías eso por mi?

-por supuesto!

Ron estaba en el sillón junto a Harry, pensando en lo sucedido en la tarde… desde que Neville dijo que Draco Malfoy estaba con Mirna. Ron quería matar a Malfoy… se le veía en los ojos… Hermione no se merecía estar así… ella estaba tan ilusionada y el… pasara lo que pasara, apoyaría a su amiga en esos malos momentos que estaba pasando…

-Ron, voy con ginny, no te molestas, verdad?

-No, Harry, ve…

Harry se paró y acompañó a Ginny a una mesa proxima donde estaban haciendo los deberes…

Después de un rato, entró Hermione destrozada… llorando, y con los ojos inchados

-Hermione! Que te pasa – Dijo ron al verla y se acercó a ella

-Ron – Hermione lo abrazó y el le correspondió el abrazo

-Hermione, que te sucede? Estas bien?

Hermione nego con la cabeza y Ron la llevó al sillón en la que había estado sentado con harry…

Toda la sala común se les quedó mirando… en especial los niños de primero y segundo, Ron los regañó y se volvieron a hacer su tarea

Ginny y Harry se acercaron y se hincaron para quedar mas cerca de su amiga, Hermione seguía abrazada a Ron y Ron la seguía abrazando consolándola

-que paso? – dijo Ginny – averiguaste si…

-si, Ginny, lo averigüé y… no lo estoy, pero no es por eso, esque… Mirna y Draco estan comprometidos – y rompió en llanto de nuevo

-Hermione… al menos tienes un problema menos… pero… no te dejes destrozar por ese idiota que…

-un problema menos? – dijo Ron – a que te refieres con eso Gin?

-Ron, es que yo…-dijo hermione-pensé que estaba embarazada

-de ese idiota?

-si ron, pero no lo estoy, y que bueno, así no tengo que preocuparme de otra cosa…

Ron la abrazó mas fuerte, Harry, como Ron, se habían quedado estaticos al escuchar a Hermione

-Me puedo quedar aquí esta noche? – les dijo

-por supuesto que si, Hermione – dijo Harry

-no te dejaremos regresar alla – le dijo Ron

-puedes quedarte conmigo hermione – le dijo Ginny

Entonces, Harry le habló a dobby, que apareció y llevó algunas cosas de Hermione a la recamara de Ginny, donde se quedaron las dos dormidas

-Me las va a pagar ese idiota… - dijo Ron subiendo la escalera hacia el cuarto de ellos

-No vale la pena, Ron, calmate y mejor tratemos de que Hermione esté bien… Ahora mas que nunca necesita de nosotros…

-Tal vez ahora que Hermione abrió los ojos y supo que Malfoy solo la engañó, podre decirle que la quiero

-por que no mejor esperas un poco? Eso sería aprovecharse

-tienes razón… y que tal con mi hermana?

-pues cada vez pasa algo inoportuno…

Y se metieron a la cama, y sequedaron dormidos, mientras que Ginny soñaba con Harry, Hermione tomó una poción para no soñar, Harry soñaba con Ginny y Ron soñaba como disfrutaba haciendo sufrir a Draco Malfoy…

------------------

HOLA!

Que bueno verlos de nuevo! Pues como verán, Hermione no esta embarazada, tiene un problema menos, y como se los prometí… de todos los reviews que me mandaron con sus votos, solo unos pocos querían que Hermione estuviera embarazada, y si no me creen, pueden verlos, la mayoría no lo quiso y pues para mi fue un placer hacer lo que me dijieron… ) aunque para ser sinceros, yo también quería que Hermione quedara embarazada, pero como me dicen en sus reviews, complicaría mas las cosas y mejor que se esperen jejejeje o.-

Estoy escribiendo un Songfic, que me quedó muy bonito, estoy decidiendo si publicarlo o no, pues habla de que Herm era maltratada por Draco, así que no se si publicarlo, ustedes diganme si lo quieren y con mucho gusto lo subiré )

Bueno… acabo de acabar el capitulo, ya que no lo quería escribir hasta que la mayoría decidiera que era lo que quería en mi fic, y pues hoy, sábado lo acabo de escribir completito…

Espero que les agrade este capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo ) también espeo sus reviews ) y recuerden, se aceptan sugerencias acerca de lo que quieren en el fic )

Grax a todos por leerme y dejarme opiniones, y a los que no… también )

Hasta la proxima

Xochil Malfoy


	7. El compromiso

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 7 El compromiso**

Era sábado por la mañana, Draco se levantó mal, se tomó una ducha fria y luego de vestirse, fue a ver al cuarto de Hermione. Tocó la puerta y nadie le respondio, volvio a tocar y nada…

-Hermione? – dijo

Pero nadie le contestó, asi que abrio la puerta y entró. La cama estaba como si ella no hubiera dormido ahí, todo como si ella no estuviera

-hermy? – volvio a llamarla

Volvio a su cuarto y se sentó… la lechuza de su padre llegó y le dio la carta.

_Draco_

_Tienes que estar listo para las once de la mañana, ire por ti a esa hora, esperame con el profesor Snape_

_Tu padre_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco se sintió horrible por comprometerse con Mirna, pero es que no lo podia evitar… si no se casaba con ella… mejor ni pensar en lo que diria su padre, porque según el eran de familia privilegiada y tenían que seguir siéndolo… ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a su padre que se había enamorado de una Sangre sucia? Lo primero sería desterrarlo de la familia, y lo segundo, lo perseguiría por donde quiera que fuera.

El Reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana, pronto llegaría la hora….

----------------

Hermione se despertó… habia dormido bien gracias a la pocion sin sueño, se levantó y vio que estaba sola en el cuarto de Ginny… como extrañaba aquellos dias en los que odiaba a Draco Malfoy por insultarlo, pero ahora… era diferente, lo amaba y lo odiaba a la vez, y ahora lo odiaba por nunca decirle la verdad.

Bajo a la sala común y es encontro a Ginny mirando como por décima vez en la mañana, Ron le ganaba a Harry en el Ajedrez mágico.

-buenos días Hermione – le dijo Ron

-buenos dias, chicos

-como dormiste?

-Excelente, gracias a la pocion que me dieron – les contestó – oye Harry, no me puedes prestar a Hedwig para enviar una carta?

-Por supuesto que si Hermione

-Gracias

Hermione subio al cuarto de Ginny, cogio un pedazo de pergamino y escribio en él. Luego fue a la lechuceria y leyo por ultima vez la carta, quería ser clara y directa

Malfoy:

Has perdido… eres mi esclavo por el siguiente mes, asi que quiero que empieces por desaparecerte de donde yo este

Hermione Granger

Le dio la carta a Hedwig y esta se marcho inmediatamente

Hermione se fue con sus amigos y después se fue a desayunar con ellos.

------------------

Draco estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando vio a Hedwig…

-que quiere la lechuza de potter conmigo? – se pregunto

Le quito la carta y el ave salio de nuevo por la ventana marchándose. Draco leyó la carta… eso si que le daba rabia… por el siguiente mes no podria verla.. pero ¿Qué pensaba Hermione¿acaso pensaba que no se verían en la Sala de premios?

Fue a desayunar, y para su mala suerte sus amigos ya habían terminado, asi que no tuvo opcion mas que de comer solo, y Mirna se acercó con el…

-Draco, amor, hoy es el gran dia, no te emociona poder compartirlo con todo el mundo?

-No

-Draco, que tienes?

-Nada Mirna, es solo que no tengo humor el dia de hoy y…

Draco la vio entrar, Harry y Ginny habían entrado abrazados y en el gran comedor se escuchaban murmullos sobre la pareja… después entro Hermione y Ron, detrás de Harry y de Ginny, Hermione no lo pudo evitar y volteó a ver a Draco. Mirna también había voleado y observó como hermione volteaba, asi que se giró sin previo aviso y le dio un beso a Draco en la boca, se sentó a su lado y paso el brazo derecho de Draco por su hombro.

Hermione al ver todo eso, se le partio el corazon mil partes mas, se hubiera caido si no estuviera sentada ya en la mesa de Gryffindor, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, y Ron no quería que la viaran así, asi que sin saber lo que pasaba, ya que pensaba que solo se puso asi por ver a los ojos a Malfoy, la abrazo amistosamente y Hermione soltó mas lagrimas. Neville acababa de llegar a la mesa.

-que te pasa hermione?

-Nada… -contesto entrecortadamente

-vamos… no puede ser tan malo… si supieras lo que me ha pasado a mi… es mi desgracia

-que te ha pasado Neville? – preguntó Ginny

-lo peor que podia suceder, hace tiempo yo estaba en desacuerdo, pero mi abuela me ha dicho tantas cosas que ya me resigne

-a que Neville?

-Me comprometieron con Pansy Parkinson… y no lo puedo creer porque ademas de todo, es mi prima tercera! Y yo que pensaba que mi abuela no creia en la pureza de la sangre…

Hermione se abrazó mas fuerte a Ron al escuchar hablar a Neville sobre la pureza de la sangre

-Hermione, enserio estas bien?

-No – le contesto – tengo problemas, pero no es para que te preocupes

Ron la consoló y luego le hicieron a hermione comer todo su desayuno, se vaia realmente desconsolada

-Hermione, yo me voy a vengar por ti – le dijo Ron

-No, yo lo voy a arreglar sola

-pero Hermione –le dijo Harry

-Yo lo arreglo Harry, ustedes no se preocupen.

Hermione se limpio las lagrimas y tomo su desayuno

Draco tenía una fiera dentro de sí, todo por ver como el Weasley abrazaba a Hermione. Observó su reloj y vio que faltaba poco para las 11, asi que se levantó y junto con Mirna se fueron los dos directo al despacho del Profesor Snape, ya que a Mirna le habian dicho lo mismo que a Draco.

---------------

Snape estaba platicando con su amigo Lucius, acababa de llegar, y sinceramente, Severus estaba sorprendido por haber llegado poco antes de las once, Si lucius decia a las 11, no llegaba ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después, asi que realmente Severus estaba sorprendido.

-Seguro que vas a casar a Draco con esa niña? – le dijo Snape

-Por supuesto que si, ademas la boda se va a adelatar, no será cuando Mirna acabe el colegio, sera al final de este curso

-Lucius, creo que exageras un poco, apenas Draco tiene 17 años, no puedes esperar?

-No

-Piensa que es la vida de tu hijo, Lucius

-lo pienso

-y estas conciente que puede estar enamorado de alguien mas?

-claro que si

-acaso tu no lo estabas cuando te casaste con narcissa? No estabas enamorado de Charisse

-Claro que si, pero esa es la tradición, ademas Charise era una insignificante media sangre, pero ese no es el tema, estamos hablando de Draco

-presisamente por eso

-Ya aprendera a querer a Mirna como yo aprendi a querer a narcissa, seran felices como nosotros y tendran muchos hijos

-Tu solo tuviste a tu hijo por conveniencia, acaso no recuerdas que cuando murio tu padre te puso como condicion tener un hijo con tu esposa? Piensas hacer lo mismo con Draco?

Lucius no respondio

-piensas arruinarle la vida a tu hijo?

-Abraxas destrozo mi vida, mató a Charisse y no me dejo otra opcion

-y piensas hacer lo mismo con tu hijo? Han pasado demasiadas generaciones arruinando la felicidad de los hijos, hasta cuando va a cambiar esa tradición Lucius?

-Hasta que un Malfoy sea el ultimo Sangre Limpia en el mundo

-y cuando lo sea?

-cuando un Malfoy sea el ultimo Sangre Limpia sobre el mundo, tendrá que morir solo, sin poder tener familia

Snape solo cerro los ojos con paciencia, no había duda que todos los Malfoy's eran iguales, cortados con la misma tijera, todos igual de orgullosos e igual de educación… no sabia desde cuando los Malfoy's arruinaban la vida de sus hijos, pero debia de ser desde por lo menos hace 1000 Años.

Tocaron a la puerta, eran las 10:59, Snape dio el pase y entraron Draco y Mirna entraron por la puerta

-Que bueno que llegaron, asi me gusta, que sean puntuales – dijo Lucius – vamonos antes de que se nos haga tarde, ademas tienen que estar muy bien para la ceremonia porque el compromiso lo anunciará El Profeta de mañana

-Saldrá en El Profeta? – pregunto Mirna

-Por supuesto querida, un evento tan importante como el compromiso del heredero de Los Malfoy tiene que salir en primera plana

-No sabia que iba a salir en el profeta – dijo Mirna

-Querida, somos los mas poderosos magos de Sangre Limpia de toda Inglaterra, tu crees que este evento no se publicara? Ahora vamonos, y Severus… ese tema esta ahora prohibido, asi tiene que ser y asi sera siempre

-muy bien Lucius, pero tu sabes que en eso no se manda

Y Lucius salió del despacho seguido por Draco y por Mirna, habiendo escuchado el comentario de su amigo

---------------------

Hermione estaba sola en su cuarto, sabia que Malfoy no iba a estar porque se iba a ir el fin de semana a su casa para el Compromiso. Estaba acostada en la cama viendo hacia el techo, arrepintiendose por haberse dado aquella oportunidad con Draco, maldiciendo en voz alta el haber aceptado aquel apestoso reto que habia cambiado su destino, pero sobre todo, tenia ganas de golpearlo por haberla utilizado por haberse acostado con el. Agradecía lo mas profundo a Dios por no estar embarazada, aunque ella pensaba que hubiera sido lindo tener algo de aquel ser al que ahora odiaba con toda su alma.

Pero las cosas suceden por algo y por eso esta relacion, si se le puede llamar asi, no tuvo ningun fruto, no tuvo nada y Hermione era libre de todo, para hacer con su vida lo que se le plazca y poder vengarse de Draco Malfoy algun dia…

-un momento… vengarme? – dijo ella en voz alta – sería algo horrible pero se lo mereceria mucho – una sonrisa salio de sus labios…

Pero la venganza nunca habia sido buena, eso era lo que Hermione decía siempre, nunca podia dejar algo bueno… pero si Draco la había utilizado tan cruelmente, porque no utilizar a Malfoy igual o peor?

Eran pensamientos muy tipicos de un Slytherin, pensaba Hermione, pero ella estaba dispuesta a llevarlas a cabo con tal de que Draco probara de su propia medicina.

Pero las cosas tenían que cambiar si Hermione quería hacer sufrir a Draco Malfoy… Hermione no podia ser la misma chica timida y estudiosa de siempre, tal vez ahora sería atrevida y estudiosa, porque Hermione no estaba dispuesta a dejar el estudio solo para vengarse de un hombre, no queria a echar a perder estos siete años de estudio solo para que se vengara de Draco Malfoy. Sería la chica estudiosa y sexy que siempre le aconsejaban Lavender y Parvati…

Se levantó de su cama y se fue directo al armario, lo abrió y se dio cuenta que toda su ropa, era un poco a la antigua, asi que la saco, cogio su varita y les hizo cambios, desde el color hasta el estilo…

Fue al tocador y abrio un cajón… ahí estaban pinturas que su madre le había regalado con la esperanza de que Hermione se arreglara un poco mas de lo común, estaban cerradas y las termino abriendo… se cambio de ropa a una minifalda azul y una blusa rosa muy bonitas, la falda dejaba ver sus piernas bien proporcionadas y la blusa era de tirantes… lo unico malo es que ella no sabia como arreglarse la cara, no tenia la mas remota idea de cómo era que Lavander y Parvati se arreglaban…

Les mando una lechuza y bajo a la sala comun que pronto llego y tocaron a la puerta, Hermione les abrio y les dejo pasar a su sala compartida

-Hermione… estas… diferente – dijo Lavender al verla

-es que verán… quiero cambiar mi forma de vestir, esta bien asi?

-Pero por supuesto, pero… no crees que a McGonagall le dé un infarto al verte la falda tan… corta? – dijo parvati impresionada

-Tu crees Parvati?

-si… bueno, y es que la unica que tiene las faldas asi o mas cortas es Parkinson… creo que tendras que alargarla un poco para que a la profesora no le de nada…

Hermione alargó la falda unos 5 cm

-Asi esta mejor – dijo Lavender.

-Chicas – les dijo Hermione – quiero que me enseñen a arreglarme

-como? Arreglarte?

-si… es que quiero cambiar también de Look

-Por supuesto! –dijeron al mismo tiempo

Asi comenzaron a enseñarle a arreglarse…

---------------------------------

Draco ya se había puesto su traje, para la gran presentacion. Tocaron la puerta y por ella entro Narcissa Malfoy

-Hijo, estas guapisimo

-Gracias madre

-que te pasa? Que ocurre?

-Nada madre

Pero narcissa y Draco sabian perfectamente lo que ocurria, ambos sabian que Draco no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso pero no podian hacer absolutamente nada a las decisiones de Lucius.

-Draco, ya aprenderás a amar a Mirna como lo hice yo con tu padre

-Madre, no puedo

-porque no?

-porque ya hay alguien de quien estoy enamorado

-y por que no se lo dijiste a tu padre?

-porque yo se que es capaz de matarla y no quiero que eso suceda

-entonces tendras que resignarte

Entonces Narcissa sacó una caja donde se encontraba el anillo, la caja era de palta.

-Toma – le dijo entregandole la caja a Draco – tendrás que darselo y pedirle matrimonio tu mismo enfrente de los demas

Draco agarró la caja y deseaba contadas sus fuerzas que algo pasara para que no llegara ese momento, o deseando que Mirna estuviera en Hogwarts y Hermione como la prometida. Abriola caja y dentro encontró otras dos y las abrio; se encontró con dos lujosos anillos de Oro puro con un Diamante encima relucientes y bellos

-Dos? – pregunto

-si, tu tendrás que usar otro para que todos sepan que estas dispuesto a comprometerte, por eso vienen en cajas separadas, tu tienes que ponerte el tuyo antes de que le propongas a Mirna el compromiso. Ahora, no pongas esa cara de tristeza y baja para que de comienzo el compromiso, ponte tu anillo ahora

Draco asintio con la cabeza y sacó las dos cajas, en la primera venia su anillo y se lo puso, resignado, la otra la guardo y bajo.

---------

Eran las Diez de la noche y Hermione había aprendido muy rapido todo lo que sus amigas le habían dicho

---------

Todo el Comedor de la mansión estaba lleno, por lo que pudo ver Draco

---------

Se fue al baño para bañarse y poder descansar lo mejor que podría

---------

-Buenas Noches – dijo Draco al padre de mirna

-Buenas Noches, Draco

Draco se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de mirna y al lado izquierda, la cabecera donde se encontraba su padre, Lucius Malfoy, y a su derecha, su madre Narcissa

---------

Hermione quería llorar… no debía de habrese enamorado nunca de Draco

---------

Lucius se acercó un poco a Draco

-Ahora es el momento, Draco, parate y di lo que estuviste ensayando en la tarde.

---------

Hermione no lo podía soportar mas… las lagrimas comenzaron a brotarle

---------

Draco se paró y toco su copa de vino, inmediatamente todo el comedor se puso en silencio…

-Estimados amigos, familiares y prensa presente…

---------

-Draco… no te comprometas

---------

-…Estoy aquí con todos ustedes porque quiero anunciarles un acontecimiento muy importante en mi vida…

---------

-por favor

---------

Draco estaba nervioso, sabía que no podia hacerlo, pero…

-…Mirna – Mirna se puso de pie con su sonrisa – te quiero pedir, con todos los presentes como testigos…

---------

Hermione salio del baño, se fue a su habitación, se puso su Pijama y se acostó

-En estos momentos debes de estar comprometiendote…-dijo con tristeza

---------

Draco sacó el anillo y lo abrió mostrando su belleza

-… que seas mi esposa

---------

Hermione cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida

---------

-Acepto ser tu esposa – le dijo mirna con una sonrisa triunfante

---------------------------

HOLA!

Lamento muchisisisisisimo el retraso, juro que no lo dejare pasar… y esta vez admito que fue mi culpa, no tenia inspiración, y si no la tengo, no se que escribir

Les gusto el capitulo? Yo espero que si… porque creo que me falto algo… que opinan ustedes?

Bueno, muchisimas grax por sus reviews y no olviden de dejarme uno

Bye

Xochil Malfoy


	8. ¿y ahora?

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap.8 ¿Y ahora?**

Draco se fue a dormir a eso de las 12 de la noche, la fiesta continuaba pero el no queria seguir viendole la cara a Mirna, ni a sus padres ni a nadie… en el solo existia un pensamiento: Hermione Granger. Debía de estar sufriendo por su maldita culpa, todo por no decirle que estaba comprometido y el sabía que era su culpa, si nunca le hubiera propuesto aquel reto a Hermione, nunca hubiera pasado lo que había pasado, nunca Hermione habría sufrido como lo estaba haciendo ahora y el hubiera quedado feliz por verla feliz al paso de los años. Pero ahora Hermione estaba sufriendo y era por su culpa, por su maldita culpa

-Hermione… - dijo en voz baja

Se acostó y observó la carta que había recibido en la mañana, es que acaso Hermione pretendia esquivarlo todo el dia, sabiendo que compartian la sala común?

Pero ya pensaria en algo, porque ella no podia prohibirle verla, porque le gustara o no, tenían que planear el baile de Navidad juntos y verse en la organización.

------------------

Era de mañana, Hermione estaba consiente de que ese dia tenía que regresar Draco a Hogwarts, pero antes de todo, se vistió, se puso una minifalda negra con un babydol blanco, se dejo su pelo suelto con una media trenza, se maquilló naturalmente…

-Esta no eres tu – se dijo a si misma viendose lo bien que se veia- pero…

Si Hermione queria vengarse de Malfoy, tendría que cambiar radicalmente todo, excepto sus estudios.

Bajó y todos los hombres de Hogwarts, en especial su Club de Fans del que ella no tenia ni la mas remota idea, se le quedaron viendo… se veía espectacular asi

-Her…Herm…mione? – dijo Ron sorprendido al ver que la chica se sentó a su lado

-Si?

-Que… te paso? – le dijo Harry al ver que su amigo Ron ya no podia decir una sola palabra mas

-Nada… solo que me arregle mas de lo que lo hacía, les presento a la nueva Hermione Granger – dijo presentandose

-Hermione, como es que decidiste esto? – le pregunto Ginny

-Pues veras, no pienso que ninguna serpiente se burle de mi, asi que…

-Que estas planeando? – dijo Harry

-Pagarle con la misma moneda

-Hermione, pero el no esta aquí

-ya lo se, pero no puede faltar a clases eternamente, verdad? Mañana es lunes y no creo que quiera que su prestigio como premio anual quede deshecho

Las lechuzas entraron en ese momento, a Hermione le llego una carta, conoció la pulcra y fina letra de Draco, tal vez sería la contestación de lo que ella misma le había enviado ayer.

_Hermione:_

_No puede estar sin verme todo el mes que entra, no lo puedes evitar, compartimos la sala comun y tenemos que organizar todo lo demas._

_Porque no dormiste ayer en tu cuarto? Estaba preocupado por ti cuando entre y no te vi. Porque dejas que Weasley te abraze asi como lo hizo ayer? Llego hoy después del desayuno, te espero en la sala común._

_Draco_

Pero que demonios creia que era? Porque le escribia una escena de celos en una carta? El no tenia el derecho de hacerlo y…

-Hermione! Parece que no estas aquí

-lo siento, estaba pensando

-de quien es la carta? –se interesó Ron

-de nadie…

-Hermione, no mientas, es de ese apestoso hurón, verdad?

-si

-Hablando del rey de Roma, miren – les dijo Harry y le dio a Hermione el Periodico que había llegado a sus manos

DRACO MALFOY SE COMPROMETE

Ayer por la noche, se llevo a cabo el compromiso de Draco Malfoy con Mirna Woltenger…

Hermione ni siquiera se molesto en leer el articulo, con eso bastaba, observó la foto y vio a Draco y a Mirna agarrados de la mano, Draco sonreía falsamente y mirna tenia una sonrisa triunfante y luego alzaba la mano y enseñaba el lujoso anillo de compromiso que tenía en la mano.

A Hermione se le querían salir las lagrimas, pero se juró no llorar por aquel ser desprecialble.

En la mesa de Slytherin se escuchó gran alboroto y vitoreos, todos volearon a ver lo que sucedia y veían como los Slytherins gritaban hacia la entrada del gran comedor, entonces Hermione volteó hacia la puerta y vio como entraba Draco y Mirna, aunque Draco no se veía feliz y caminaba indiferente hacia la mesa

Mirna se fue corriendo con las cotillas de sus amigas y se pusieron a Cuchichear y saltar de emocion. Draco solo movió los ojos a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero pensando en que Hermione era la misma, ni se inmuto de que estaba ahí.

Draco se sentó junto a Pansy y a Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron y se fueron seguramente a las cocinas por mas comida, ya que los elfos "los tenían a dieta de solo 5 platillos por comida" según ellos.

-Bienvenido al club de los arruinados – le dijo Pansy

-no es por nada, Draco, pero ya viste la cara que tienes?

-si, es la unica que tengo, que a proposito es la mas hermosa de…

-no me refiero a eso Draco, parece que – Blaise se acerco un poco mas y le susurró – estuviste llorando por algo – se separo y luego le dijo normalmente – si no te conociera lo bien que te conozco no me daria cuenta

-y bien Draco? – le dijo pansy – por que fue esta vez?

Draco no contestó… solo había llorado en otra ocasión, y fue cuando su abuela paterna murio, era cierto, no podia engañar a Blaise y a Pansy como lo hacía con su madre y con su padre, e incluso con el resto del mundo, ellos lo conocían demasiado bien como para poder engañarlos… era cierto, había estado llorando en la mañana, muy temprano para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus lagrimas, para que sus ojos tuvieran tiempo de ponerse normales como siempre y que no se vieran rojos, ¿la razon? Saber que Hermione no estaba embarazada… lo había tratado de olvidar, pero el dia que le dijo en aquella discusión por la culpa de Mirna, le había dejado pensando en otras cosas

-draco? – le llamo pansy

-fue por… porque mi padre ha destrozado mi vida

-por favor Draco, te la ha destruido miles de veces y no has llorado por eso –le dijo Pansy – yo se que es por otra cosa

-la verdad, Draco, dinos la verdad

-quieren escucharla? De verdad?

-solo si quieres. Draco no es bueno matenerse asi, tienes que sacar lo que te sucede. – le dijo Pansy

Draco les pidió que se acercaran, lo que hicieron, les hizo jurar que nunca les dirian a nadie nada de lo que les estaba a punto de decir:

-estaba llorando porque alguien me había dicho que existia la posibilidad de que estuvieramos esperando un hijo, pero no fue asi

-Draco! – le dijo Pansy – eso es grave, te imaginas si estuviera en realidad dicha persona en esas condiciones? – le susurró – con algo asi no se juega

-Pansy tiene razón, Draco – le susurró – eres demasiado joven como para hacerte cargo de un bebe

-aunque sea la persona a la que amo?

-aun asi Draco, deberías de almenos esperar mas, ademas te imaginas lo que diria tu padre? Ahora estas comprometido con Woltenger y eso complicaria mucho las cosas

-Pues puede que tengan razon, pero el que me hayan confirmado que es mentira, es algo… horrible – dijo Draco, para su mala suerte en voz alta y Mirna lo escuchó

Mirna estaba pasando por ahí ya que la platica de los amigos se les había hecho algo muy sospechoso

-que es mentira Draco?

-Nada, son asuntos personales

-Draco, ahora tus asuntos me interesan

-este no

-porque no? se trata de ella, verdad?

-tu no tienes porque meterte en mi vida

-Draco, te exigo que me lo digas

-y yo te exigo que no metas tus narices en asuntos privados

Mirna se le quedo viendo con odio, nunca nadie le había contestado asi, lo que ella queria lo conseguia y nunca le negaban algo, pero draco era diferente

-Esta bien, no me lo digas –dijo pensando en que mas adelante se lo podria contar

Mirna se fue echa una fiera con sus amigas.

-Cambiando de tema, ya viste lo diferente que esta Granger, Draco?

-como? – dijo el dejando el tenedor a medias

Entonces blaise le señalo con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor, y Draco la vio, era como una desconocida, era diferente…. La vio levantarse y despedirse de sus amigos para irse

--------------

-Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a hacer deberes

-ay hermione! Solo cambiaste el caparazón, sigues siendo la misma – dijo Ron

-Por supuesto que soy la misma, solo que quería verme bien y sentirme bien conmigo misma después de lo que paso

-Así se habla Hermione – le animó Ginny

-Nos vemos después Hermione – se despidió Ron con una sonrisa

Hermione se fue directamente a su sala común, queria terminar los trabajos de pociones ese dia aunque la verdad, la tarea era para el viernes

Se sentó en su mesa y se puso a hacer sus deberes, Snape les había dejado investigar los 4000 usos para las pociones del cabello de las Banshees, que era demasiado difícil de encontrar.

Pasaron los minutos, y, al cabo de una hora, escuchó como la puerta se abria y alguien pasaba por ella; sintrió como alguien se paro detrás de ella mientras seguia escribiendo, entonces se sentaron a un lado y observó que era Draco.

-Uso 3999: sirve para la poción de "Mentira" que es tan poderosa que solo con el Veritaserum… - leyó Draco

-Que quieres? – interrumpió Hermione

-Hablar de la carta que me enviaste ayer

-pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – dijo mientras guardaba el pergamino, su pluma y su tinta en su escritorio, cerrándolo mágicamente

-Tenemos que hablar, y ademas… porque estas vestida así? No ves que todo Hogwarts te ve y…

-Estas celoso Malfoy? – le dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos

-Celoso? Me preguntas si estoy celoso? Por supuesto que lo estoy, tu eres mi…

-Yo no soy nada tuyo, entre nosotros no hay nada, tu tienes que ocuparte de tu novia y yo me ocupo del mio – dijo mintiendo acerca de su supuesto "novio"

-tienes novio?

-Por supuesto que tengo, no me iba a quedar como una magdalena llorando y lamentando que te hayas ido, yo tengo mi vida y tu la mia

-Yo se que estas mintiendo, tu no tienes novio

-y como estas tan seguro?

-porque lo veo en tus ojos, Hermione, tu me quieres a mi

Hermione puso de frente a el, cruzó las piernas, y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, que estaba recargada en el escritorio

-te equivocas – le dijo seductoramente

Hermione se iba a vengar de Draco y ya sabía como, lo utilizaría como el la utilizó, le jugaría igual, lo enamoraría y luego lo dejaría sufriendo, ahora el Leon cazaría a la Serpiente.

Draco tragó saliva, al verla así, y es que el no era de palo, era un ser humano y tuvo gran necesidad de besarla, observó todo el cuerpo de ella y llegó a sus ojos miel.

-Que tratas de hacer, Hermione?

Ella quitó se movio de posición y quedó a unos pocos centímetros de el

-Yo no intento nada – le dijo y a Draco se le vino el mundo encima

-Claro que tratas de… - trago saliva – hacerlo, tu no te vistes así de…

Draco se quedo sin palabras, hermione estaba demasiado cerca y la cabeza se la tenía en blanco

-provocativa? – le terminó la frase Hermione, luego se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar le dijo – Solo quiero sentirme bien conmigo misma, saber que soy importante para muchos y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido en esta semana.

Draco vio que Hermione cerró su puerta, el estaba demasiado sorprendido por la actitud de la chica y se sentía desfallecer al tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla.

----------------------

Era ya la hora de la comida, Hermione bajo y para su suerte no se encontró con Draco, y es que ella quería pensar muy bien su proximo movimiento, por lo que vio en la mañana, Draco se había quedado justo como ella quería, sorprendido y dudoso, parecía que no estaba seguro de que ella fuera la misma Hermione a la que reto, pero ya sufriría luego. Llegó al comedor y observó que casi no había gente, ni siquiera estaban Harry y Ginny, estaba solo Ron, así que se fue a sentar con el

-Hola Ron!

-Hermione! Como sigues

-muy bien, me siento de maravilla

-Hermione… estaba pensando que…-le dijo Ron – podriamos salir hoy a la hora de la cena… porque… - Ron dudó un momento en seguir

-porque?

-Hermione, yo… tu me gustas mucho – se armó de valor para decirle

Hermione se quedó sorprendida por la confesión de su amigo, lo vio rojo como un tomate y mirando al plato de comida como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo… nunca se lo había imaginado

-Ron…-le dijo y el chico levantó la vista para mirarla – no quiero que lo tomes a mal, pero… tu y yo solo podemos ser amigos porque yo sigo enamorada de Draco

-Ya lo se Hermione, lo se, y yo no quiero que tu creas que me quiero aprovechar de la situación, porque no es asi

-Ron, escuchame – le dijo Hermione – yo te entiendo, te comprendo, pero no es facil borrarlo de mi corazon

-ya lo se

-Ron, si salimos, sería solo como amigos, me entiendes?

-Si – dijo bajando la vista al plato, cogiendo una porción y llevandosela a la boca

En ese momento llegaron harry y Ginny se sentaron.

-Herms, la profesora McGonagall nos dijo que te esperaba en su oficina.

-Gracias Harry, en seguida voy, pero veo que ustedes ya son novios – dijo Hermione al ver que Harry tenía abrazada a Ginny por el hombro

-si –dijo Ginny, Harry solo se había sonrojado un poco

-y como sucedió?

-pues… -comenzó a relatar Harry

Flash Back

-Harry! – había gritado ginny antes de salir del vestidor de quidditch

Harry estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ginny

-Ginny, todos estan ya en el campo, llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento

-Espera, solo te quiero preguntar algo

Ginny se acerco a Harry

-Harry, ya me canse de todo

-de que hablas?

-Me he dado cuenta que me miras sin que nadie se de cuenta, que cuando paso por la sala común, inmediatamente te callas y siempre me buscas para decirme algo y al final te veo dudar y me cambias el tema, y yo ya me canse de que no te decidas de nada

-Ginny, yo… es que no puedo decirte lo que te quiero decir

-pues yo si, Harry, quieres ser mi novio?

Hubo un silencio incomodo porque Harry no esperaba que Ginny se le declarara

Fin del Flash-Back

-Y luego me beso – terminó de decir Ginny

-Yo le he dicho a mi hermana que debio de esperar a que Harry se declarara, que ella no debio de hacerlo

-y esperar a que harry se esperara todo el año? – dijo Ginny

-Bueno, yo me voy al despacho de la profesora, nos vemos después.

Hermione se despidio de sus amigos y luego se fue al despacho de la profesora, tocó pero nadie respondió, así que decidió entrar y esperar a la profesora dentro.

No vio a nadie, asi que entró hasta llegar al escritorio, la puerta se cerró y ella alarmada volteó a ver lo que sucedia, pero lo unico que habia pasado era que Draco Malfoy había cerrado la puerta y la estaba observando hipnoptizado

Ella se quedo sin habla, al verlo, no pensaba que el estuviera en aquella oficina

-Que haces aquí?

-la profesora McGonagall me llamó

Draco se acerco a ella

-alejate

-No

-te digo que te alejes Malfoy

-y yo te digo que no

Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, pensaba Hermione, porque ella sabía que si Draco se acercaba a ella no podia resistir mucho y terminaría besandolo, asi que se hizo para atrás, y para su mala suerte, topo con el escritorio

-Hermione, dejame…

-no! sea lo que sea, no!

Draco se acercó tanto que ahora ya estaba a escasos centrímetros de Hermione, roreó la cintura de ella con sus brazos mientras Hermione trataba de empujarlo para que se alejara

-alejate – le dijo en suplica – por favor, Malfoy, alejate

Sintió las fuertes manos de Draco rodeando su cintura y ella cerró y apretó los ojos mientras seguía intentando empujarlo y sintio como la cara de Draco se acercaba a su oido

-Herm, amor… -le susurro

-por favor – las lagimas querían brotar de los ojos de Hermione que aun permanecían cerrados – alejate

-Herm, yo se que lo deseas tanto como yo

Draco la comenzó a besarle la oreja, ella solo se quedaba inmóvil, aunque adentro de ella se moría de ganas por que la besara y se derretía cuando sus suplicas interiores se hacían realidad aunque en lo externo no pasara nada, pero ella pronto estaba cediendo, ahora respiraba relajada y tenía los ojos relajados mientras Draco seguía besándola.

---------------

HOLA! Perdon por la tardanza pero tengo problemas y no había podido escribir mucho, asi que lo lamento mucho…

Yo se que este capitulo a sido un fiasco, que es horrible, aun mas que los otros pero la inspiración a veces no me deja escribir como quiero.

Grax a todos por sus Reviews, toditos, pero recuerden dejarme uno, que si no, pienso que no les gusta mi fic

Bueno, ¿Cómo se vengará Hermione? Eso ya lo se, pero aun lo he escrito, alguien me dijo que no quería que Herm se metiera con todos lo hombres de hogwarts, y creanme, no lo va a ser, porque la venganza es para draco, no para los demas

Pero que pasará en mi loca mente? Los dejo con algunas incognitas

¿para que los querían en el despacho? Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia

¿Hermione se dejara besar aun mas por Draco?

¿Qué será de Draco si Hermione lleva su venganza?

Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capi, en esta misma web y en este mismo fic (nueva version de no se pierda el sig. Cap. Por este mismo canal xDD)

Bye

Xochil Malfoy


	9. el chico nuevo

**Los personajes son de sus respectivos autores.**

**Cap. 9 El chico nuevo**

Se escuchó que se acercaban unos pasos, debía de ser McGonagall

-Severus, ya le dije que todo saldrá muy bien

-Minerva, pero es que nosotros sabemos que Draco y la Señorita Granger no se llevan bien

Las voces se iban acercando y Draco alarmado se separo de Hermione, se sentó en la silla izquierda del escritorio y Hermione abrió los ojos, dando gracias a que los profesores se acercaran, asi que se sentó en la silla derecha y se tranquilizó un poco, giró su cabeza un poco a la derecha y se mostró interesada en un estante con bastantes libros que tenía la profesora.

-Pues esperemos que esta vez no se peleen, la señorita granger me dijo que habló con Malfoy y que están de acuerdo en organizar el baile, asi que…

La puerta se abrió

-Parece que no necesitamos esperarlos, severus, son puntuales y ya estan aquí –dijo la profesora.

-Bueno, entonces dejo todo en tus manos, Minerva, yo estaba demasiado preocupado, pero ya veo que no hay gritos ni discusiones, asi que mejor me retiro – dijo echandole un vistazo a Draco.

Severus no entró, al contrario, se retiró inmediatamente de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y ésta ultima entró, sentándose en su silla.

-Muy bien, que bueno que ya estan aquí, yo esperaba que llegaran mas tarde

-No profesora, me dijieron que era de suma importancia estar aquí ahora mismo – dijo Draco

-Bueno, asi es señor Malfoy, verá, hace unos dias yo le dije a la señorita Granger que este año habrá un baile de Navidad y queríamos saber si ustedes estaban interesados en organizarlo, así que me dijo que estaban dispuestos a organizarlo y por eso mismo estamos aquí.

-aun falta demasiado tiempo, profesora

-Pero entre mas pronto comiencen a organizarlo será mas facil y no tendrán que preocuparse, señor Malfoy

-Profesora – dijo Hermione – que ocurriría si ya no quiero estar en la organización del baile

-Pues para su mala suerte, señorita Granger, tendrá que organizarlo porque no se puede echar para atrás, así que espero que no discutan sobre la organización.

-bueno, tengo otros asuntos que atender, asi que se pueden ir.

Hermione y Draco se levantaron y se fueron, Draco se fue a la sala comun y Hermione se fue a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando Hermione entró vio a Ginny leyendo la revista de Corazon de Bruja.

-Ginny! – dijo hermione

-Hermione! Que sucede?

-una tragedia ginny – dijo acercándose a ella

-pues sientate, seguro que le encuentras solución al problema

-esta vez no, ginny

-por que? Que sucedió?

-Hay un baile de navidad este año Gin, y adivina quien lo va a organizar

-Tu?

-Si, y por si fuera poco, también – bajo la voz –Draco

-como? Entonces tendras que…

-estar con el aunque no quiera, es una tortura

-Herm, de verdad lo lamento

-----------------------

Ya había llegado la noche, Hermione no había visto a Draco cuando llegó, asi que subió y toco a su puerta.

-Pase – dijo Draco

Hermione abrió la puerta y lo encontró tumbado boca abajo en la cama, se acercó y se sentó a un lado. Observó como tenía la cabeza recargada en la almohada y estaba volteando justo al lado donde no la podía ver, pero ella vio que enfrente de ella había un espejo y se veía por el, y veía a Draco como la observaba y tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Que quieres?

-Hablar sobre el baile

-no tengo ganas, si quieres hazte cargo tu

-Nosotros organizamos, Malfoy, no puedes dejarme toda la carga a mi

-a no?

-no

-como estas tan segura?

-porque yo se que lo que estas deseando es estar cerca de mi

-y tu no lo quieres?

-Malfoy! No estamos hablando de eso

-Claro que si

-El caso es que tienes que ayudarme a organizar el baile

-ya te dije que no

-Malfoy, es una orden de McGonagall

-Pues que se meta su orden por donde quiera

-DRACO!

Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de su error, lo había llamado por su nombre y se tapo la boca con sus manos, Draco se levanto y se sentó a un lado de ella, tenía el pelo revuelto y los ojos un poco humedos, señal de que justo había empezado a llorar cuando la vio por el espejo.

-Me dijiste Draco?

Pero no hubo respuesta

-dime, Hermione, me llamaste Draco? Sientes algo por mi todavía?

-Te odio – fue lo unico que dijo hermione y se levantó y se marchó.

-Me amas – fue lo que concluyó Draco

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a admitirselo, y su venganza consistía en hacerlo sufrir todo lo que pudiera, todo lo que estuviera al alcance de ella para que sufriera todo lo que ella sufrio cuando se enteró de su compromiso, al menos esa era la idea, porque no estaba muy segura de que lo pudiera llevar a cabo, pero como iba ella a hacerlo sufrir?

-----------

Era de día, vaya que pasaban pronto las horas, Hermione no se podía quitar de la cabeza la idea del baile, tendría que estar junto a Draco, pero para olvidarse un poco del tema, fue a desayunar, entonces escuchó a Ginny y a Parvati charlando

-Ven Hermione – le hablo Ginny, luego siguió con la conversación que sostenía con Parvati -En serio? Es verdad lo que dices?

-lo escuche de la propia boca de McGonagall cuando se lo estaba comentando a la profesora Artemisa! – le contestó Parvati

-Parvati! – dijo cuando se acercó a escuchar – escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación!

-Pero hermione – protesto Parvati – cuando te enteres, te vas a alegrar, ademas, yo solo pasaba por ahí cuando las escuché

-Vamos Hermione! Yo se que tienes ganas de escuchar la noticia! – le dijo Ginny

-Bueno, es que…

-Hermione – la interrumpió Parvati – vamos al grano, escuché que hoy viene un estudiante de intercambio! Y es chico!

-y?

-como que y, hermione! Es un francés! Y sabes lo guapo es estan? – le dijo Parvati con mirada soñadora

-un francés?

-si, mira, es que vino a acabar su ultimo curso y viene a Hogwarts!

-y como se llama? – preguntó Ginny

-pues no lo se, porque solo iban las profesoras caminando y no pude escuchar mas.

-Pues ojala y sea muy guapo! – exclamo Ginny

-y Harry? – le preguntó Parvati

-Harry es muy guapo y todo, y aunque sea mi novio, no quiere decir que no pueda ver a otros chicos, ademas si son extranjeros, no va a poder decirme nada

-por que no puedo decirte nada? – se escuchó decir a Harry detrás de ella

Ginny se quedó muda, pero enseguida le contestó

-pues porque yo solo te quiero a ti – dijo Ginny con firmeza, luego se dio la vuelta y besó a Harry

Hermione y Parvati se fueron a sentar, ya que no querían interrumpir el beso de Ginny y Harry.

---------------------

Era de noche y estaba el Gran comedor repleto de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, aunque todos tenían ganas de comer, la comida aun no aparecía en las mesas…

-Me pregunto el porque no han servido la comida! – exclamó Ron – que no comprenden que tengo hambre?

-Ron, no seas asi, ten en cuenta que lo hace por algo!

En ese momento, Dumblendore se levantó de su silla y el gran comedor se silenció, entonces la profesora McGonagall trajo el taburete y el viejo sombrero seleccionador.

-Estimados alumnos de esta honorable institución – comenzó a decir – Me es grato anunciarles que este año, aunque ya pasaron varios dias desde comienzo del curso, un alumno extranjero vendrá a terminar su ultimo cursi, este alumno es de la academia francesa de magia Beauxbatons y es un gran alumno, por eso esta aquí – dijo alegremente – asi que les pido que lo traten como en casa, el es el señor Joseph Zabinni!

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos… ¿acaso había dicho Zabinni? El gran comedor tenía la mirada puesta en Blaise, quien no se había sorprendido absolutamente nada. En ese momento las miradas se desviaron hacia las puertas del Gran comedor, ya que se habían abierto. Por ella entró n muchacho de 17 años, moreno, de ojos azules y alto, tenía puesta su túnica, pero aun así, se notaba que tenía un muy buen cuerpo… Ginny estaba tan embobada con aquel apuesto chico que la boca la tenía abierta y con signos de comenzar a babear en cualquier momento, de lo que Harry se dio cuenta y se molestó evidentemente; aunque no era su culpa, ya que la gran mayoria de las chicas del Gran Comedor estaban así, y las demás aun peor… Los chicos se molestaron evidentemente por la entrada de aquel chico tan guapo… y es que no era para menos, pero lo que mas les molestaba era que sus novias estuvieran tan emocionadas de ver a Joseph.

El chico caminó al lado de la profesora Sprout, y se acercó a la profesora McGonagall. Está le dijo que se sentase y el chico obedeció. McGonagall le puso el sombrero y éste grito fuertemente

-SLYTHERIN

En la mesa de Slytherin, las chicas armaron un revuelo, estaban todas contentas de que Joseph estuviera ahí que las chicas de las demas mesas solo bajaron la cabeza resignadas a que aquel guapo estuviera en Slytherin y que lo mas probable es que fuera igual de egoísta, sangrón y altivo que aquel rubio de pelo platinado…

-Es una lástima que Joseph esté en Slytherin – dijo parvati casi con las lagrimas por fuera – es el unico que puede hacerle competencia al vanidoso y bien parecido Malfoy… pero a de ser exactamente igual, por algo esta en Slytherin

Los que no se veían nada contentos eran los chicos Slytherianos, que tenían cara de pocos amigos

-Hola pgimito –dijo Joseph alegremente a Blaise cuando se acercó y se sentó a un lado – que placeg volvegte a veg

-En serio Josh? Pues para mi no lo es

Joseph parecía acostumbrado al trato de su primo, porque no pareció importarle.

-primos? – dijo Pansy sorprendida – son primos?

-Pog supuesto, es que no escuchaste mi apellido?

-Pues si, pero no me lo imagine

-pues clago, es que no nos parecemos, pego te jugo que somos pgimos, aunque la vegdag ni siquiega tenemos los mismos pensamientos, a pgoposito, como te llamas?

-Pansy Parkinson – dijo ella con una sonrisa de tonta

Joseph levantó la cabeza y se topó enfrente con Hermione Granger, que platicaba animadamente con sus amigos

-quien es ella? –preguntó señalándola

-Es Hermione Granger, es una sangre sucia que se cree la mejor del colegio

-es muy hegmosa

Draco, que solo estaba escuhándolos, volteó a verlo, Joseph estaba mirándo fijamete a Hermione

-Es premio Anual – dijo el con firmeza

-En segio?

-si, es una lata lidiar con ella

-Entonces tu debes seg Dgaco Malfoy, el otgo pgemio anual, –dijo – mi pgimo le ha hablado mucho de ti a mi madge

-Si- dijo orgulloso

-pues yo no se que tan malo ha de seg estag con ella, migala Dgaco, tiene un buen cuegpo, y que decir de su…

-Es sangre sucia – le corto Draco enojado al ver como el primo de su amigo se fijaba en ella

-y? eso no tiene nada de malo… es como nosotgos, un seg humano, y una muy hegmosa mujeg

-Perdona a mi primo, Draco, es que el tiene las ideas de los sangres sucias diferentes, nosotros no los soportamos y el si

-Descuida Blaise

Pero la verdad era que las ideas no le molestaban en lo absoluto, hasta estaba de acuerdo con que hermione era una bella chica, lo que le molestaba era que pusiera a hermione como su conquista, aun sin que supiera que Draco estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir – dijo pansy al ver la cara de enojo de Draco – que descanses Draco

Y se fue arrastrando a Blaise y a Joseph, antes de a Draco se le ocurriera matarlo o algo parecido

---------------

Hermione iba paseando por los pasillos, mas que vigilando, porque era su ronda nocturna, pero ella iba pensando en lo que había dicho: "Es una lástima que Joseph esté en Slytherin, es el unico que puede hacerle competencia al vanidoso y bien parecido Malfoy". De repente chocó contra alguien

-Lo siento… no me fije… fue mi culpa

-Bueno, la vegdad es que yo tampoco me fijé pog donde iba

Hermione levantó la vista y se topo con Joseph.

-Soy Joseph – dijo – y me han dicho que tu eges Hegmione Gangeg

-Como lo supiste?

-Ya te lo dije, me lo dijiegon, que haces aquí tan tagde?

-haciendo mi ronda de prefecta… y tu? Que haces aquí? No me dejarás mas remedio que reportate

-No, no, es que yo no podía dogmir y salí a tomag aige fgesco, me prometes que no me gepogtas? Segía mal visto que en mi pgimega noche tuviega un gepogte

Hermione se quedó pensando un momento

-Si me prometes no ser igual de desagradable que tus compañeros y… Zabinni

-Te lo pgometo, Hegmione… ademas yo no soy igual que mi pgimo Blaise

-es tu primo?

-Si… Hegmione… te puedo pedig un favog?

-Claro

-Quisiega que me enseñagas a pgonunciag mi ingles, es que me desesperga que a veces no me entiendan nada de lo que digo

-para mi es perfecto

-pego, quiego teneg un acento mas inglés, me ayudas?

-Por supuesto Joseph

-Puedes decigme Josh

-Entonces que tal si mañana comenzamos?

-me pagece pegfecto

Joseph se retiró y Hermione se fue a su sala común

-------------------------

Ya habían pasado dos meses, y Hermione y Joseph se llevaban muy bien, aunque claro, nadie sabía que se veían porque Hermione no quería que se armara un escandalo con todo Gryffindor por llevarse tan bien con un Slytherin… ya se imaginaba a Ron diciendole que haría lo mismo que Draco y que acabarían muy mal… a Ginny envidiandola y a Harry molesto porque Ginny solo la buscaría para saber mas detalles del francés que tanto gustaba la mayoría de Hogwarts.

Joseph había aprendido muy rapido y ya no se le notaba tanto el acento francés, y todo el mundo se preguntaba como era que lo podía haber hecho, claro que nadie se imaginaba que Hermione le estaba ayudando.

Draco seguía buscando a Hermione, pero ella siempre le sacaba la vuelta en la sala común… en donde nunca había podido evitarlo eran en las reuniones del baile, donde siempre que draco le tocaba el típico tema de "dejame hablar de lo nuestro, por favor" ella siempre le decía que tendría que ser en otro momento porque tenía que ir a la biblioteca o con Harry y Ron.

Ese día habían quedado Hermione y Joseph en la biblioteca para ayudarse mutuamente con los deberes.

-Hermione – dijo Joseph ya que por fin consiguió pronunciar su nombre – estos dias te he visto algo… perturbada

-No, Josh, no es nada

-yo se que algo te pasa… por favor, dime en que te puedo ayudar, somos amigos

-Josh… eres tan… tierno y amable conmigo

-tu sabes que me gustas y que yo quisiera que entre nosotros hubiera algo mas…

Hermione levantó la cabeza a donde estaba Joseph, lo miró… claro que sabía que Josh tenía cierta atracción por ella, una vez se lo dijo, pero ella le dijo que solo podían ser amigos, nada mas.

-Josh, tu sabes que yo quiero a otra persona

-lo se, y nunca me has querido decir quien es… y te lo respeto

Entonces Hermione se acordó de que nunca había llevado a cabo su venganza contra Draco, y se le ocurrió una idea…

-Josh, estas dispuesto a hacerme un favor, aun sabiendo que será todo una mentira y que entre nosotros solo habrá una amistad y que nunca habrá algo mas?

-Claro que si, Hermione

-fingirías ser mi novio?

-como?

-Si, es que… tu sabes, quiero que esa persona sufra tanto como yo

Joseph se quedó pensando un momento, luego de unos minutos le dirigió una sonrisa

-Claro que si

Hermione lo abrazó con un gracias y vio en ese momento que Draco entraba a la biblioteca con un monton de libros, entonces le susurró a Joseph que tendrían que fingir en todo momento y le dio un beso en la boca…

-----------------------

-Maldita McGonagall… - iba maldiciendo Draco – no era necesario que me hiciera traer estos 10 tomos de su maldita y pesada mesa hasta aca… ahora si se paso

Draco entró a la biblioteca y puso los libros en el escritorio de Madame Pince, entonces se diola vuelta para buscar un libro de pociones que Snape le había encargado de favor y con lo que vio se quedó helado… Hermione y Joseph besándose en la boca, mientras que ella le abrazaba por los hombros y el, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione… de su hermione…

Draco solo puso su mirada triste y resignada… se le había roto el corazón que Hermione había logrado que el tuviera…

Los miró de nuevo y decidió irse de la biblioteca… ya pasaría después por el libro que Snape le había encargado…

Llego a su habitación, y las lagrimas que solo una vez antes habían salido, volvieron a brotar, no se podía quitar esa imagen de la cabeza

-La perdí – se dijo – la he perdido para siempre…

Pasaron las horas y como era sábado, no se preocupó por perder clases, escuchó como el grifo del baño se abrio y se limpio las lagrimas… en ese mismo instante iba a comprobar que tan cierto era que la había perdido

-----------------------------

Eran las 6 de la tarde y Hermione se sentía cansada, le agradeció muchísimo a Joseph que fingiera… sabía que era ella muy cruel porque sabia de los sentimientos de josh, pero aunque ella amara a Draco, no podia evitar sentir cierto sentimiento hacia Josh… ella decía que era agradecimiento, pero no sabía exactamente si a ella le gustaba…

Se metió al baño, abrio el grifo y se desvistió, abrio el grifo de espuma y olor, el baño se impregnó de un olor cálido a rosas y la bañera que había en el centro de la piscina se llenó de espuma… esa tina era tan grande como en jacuzzi, entonces por el camino que llevaba a la tina, que atravesaba la piscina, se metio y cerró los ojos, tratando de aclarar su mente… y es que el beso que le dio a Josh le había encantado y quería aclarar en aquel delicioso baño su mente…

Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó la puerta abrirse, tampoco sintió cuando se metió aquel hombre desnudo en la misma tina que ella y tampoco sintió que se acercó a ella… lo que si sintió fue como le acariciaban la pierna y fue entonces cuando abrio los ojos… y se topó con aquellos grises que tanto le gustaban y que tanto le recordaban su sufrimiento…

-Malfoy! – dijo – que demonios haces aq…

Pero no terminó la frase, porque el dedo indice de Draco le tapó sus labios en señal de silencio

-Vine a ver si es verdad que mi leoncita ya no me ama

Hermione le miró a los ojos y Draco la besó lentamente…

---------------------------------

Hola a mis lectoras! (no se si un hombre lee esto porque no me han dejado review, así que asumo que todas son mujeres)

Otro capitulo mas… la venganza de Hermione se esta comenzando a formar…

Josh es muy guapo… y es que me inspire en… bueno, en quien esta inspirado este personaje no viene al caso, asi que sigamos con la descripción del personaje… como iba diciendo, Josh es muy guapo, es muy buena gente y se ha enamorado de Hermione… la quiere tanto que no puede negarle nada, y si ella quiere su ayuda para vegarse, el se lo concede con tal de verla feliz… es el primo de Zabinni porque… bueno… eso lo sabrán mas adelante…

Hermione se empieza a confundir con respecto a lo que siente por Josh, pero no por eso deja de amar a Draco

Draco tiene corazón, y el poco que tenía se lo ha roto Hermione con lo que vio, pero el quiere escucharlo de sus propias palabras, por eso fue a la tina con hermione, no para otra cosa, eh?

Yo se que el capitulo pasado fue mas corto que los que regularmente escribo, pero es que estoy muy presionada y en el pasado capitulo ya les explique la situación… espero y comprendan…

Creo que voy a tardar en actualizar, porque con esto de mis examenes finales, los de admisión para la universidad y los cursos que dan, no voy a tener mucho tiempo, pero les juro que en cuanto yo pueda subiré el siguiente capitulo, y les prometo que será a mas tardar en un mes, gracias por sus comprensiones )

Mil gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron el minuto para contestarme con sus reviews! Yo se que a veces FF no deja subir reviews, pero les aseguro que si tratan y tratan y me dejan uno, yo seré muy feliz

Este capitulo va dedicado para Abdel, que aunque yo se que no lee este fic porque no tiene ni la menor idea de que existe, le mando ese mensaje subliminal de "aquí estoy, cuando quieras buscarme, a lo mejor ya estaré ocupada con alguien"

Como ya me extendí mucho en los comentarios… los dejo… pero recuerden, entre mas reviews mas me animan a escribir y a concluir esta historia!

MIL GRAX

Xochil Malfoy


	10. ¿Joseph y Hermione novios?

**Cap. 10 ¿Joseph y Hermione novios?**

Draco besó a Hermione lo mas tierno que había planeado… necesitaba saberlo…

Hermione comenzaba a corresponderle, pero a su mente reaccionó rapidamente y lo empujo, rompiendo aquel beso, entonces Draco la miro a los ojos

-y para que quieres saberlo?

-Hermy…

-ya lo viste en la tarde, Malfoy… estoy con Joseph, que otra respuesta quieres?

-tu me quieres a mi

-eso no es cierto

-yo lo veo en tus ojos, no puedes mentirme, ademas, me correspondiste el…

-Mentiroso!!!

-a si? Crees eso? Yo te lo voy a demostrar…

Y dicho esto, Draco salio de la tina con su bañador, hermione lo vio y le dieron unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y besarlo… pero no lo hizo.

Draco salió de ahí y se fue a su cuarto a cambiar. Se puso su túnica y salio de alli tan pronto como pudo…

---------------------

-pero si te digo que es una locura Josh – le dijo Blaise a su primo

-Yo lo se, pero tu sabes que mi familia, por muy sangre limpia que sea, tenemos otras ideas, sobre todo mi padre

-Josh, - dijo Pansy – es que no sabes en el lio en que te vas a meter

-como?

-Cuando Draco se entere que estas saliendo con una sangre sucia, va a venir corriendo y te va a querer matar

-por que dices eso pansy?

-por que lo conozco, y se que nunca permitiría que algun Slytherin saliera con una Sangre Sucia… digamos que sus ideales son muy claros y…

En ese momento se abrio la entrada de la sala común, entró Draco echo una fiera y se dejó ir contra Joseph que estaba sentado en un sillón, hablando con Blaise y con Pansy… aunque claro que no era porque Joseph estaba con una sangre sucia, sino porque era la hermione de Draco

-y ya se enteró – dijo Blaise al ver como se acercaba Draco corriendo

-MALDITO HIJO DE…

-DRACO!! – le interrumpió Pansy al ver como se dejo ir encima de Joseph

-Dejenme hablar un minutito con el – dijo Draco enojado

Blaise y Pansy no tuvieron otra opción, después de todo, cuando Draco se enojaba era imposible calmarlo

-Maldito – le susurró Draco agarrandolo por el cuello de la túnica.

Lo hizo levantarse y se lo llevó hasta la pared mas cercana, donde lo acorralo y lo amenazó

–alejate de hermione o te las veras negras- le dijo con los ojos mas resplandecientes de odio que jamas hubiera tenido

-Tu no puedes obligarme a hacer lo que tu quieres, ademas no tienes por que reclamarme nada, se supone que tu la odias…a menos que…

-alejate de ella – le amenazó de nuevo – y no te pasara nada…

-eres tu, verdad? Tu le rompiste el corazon a mi bombon

Draco solo lo miró con mas odio y no le contestó, solo aflojo la fuerza en las manos hasta que lo solto

-Entonces, – le dijo Joseph – no tienes porque amenazarme, ahora ella no quiere saber nada de ti, y por lo que se, estas comprometido con Mirna…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia – le dijo con descaro

-Claro que si, tienes que aceptar que le rompiste el corazon a Mione

-yo no le rompi el corazon a nadie

-y entonces como se le dice a lo que le hiciste? –Joseph lo miraba con ojos interrogantes

-Eso no te tiene que importar a ti

-a no?

-No, ni una palabra a nadie de que salgo con hermione – dijo dando un paso mas adelante, quedando amenazador, y volvio a apretar los puños

-Salias, querras decir

-Ella me quiere a mi

-tan seguro estas?

-Si

-pues ve a ver que te dice ella

-Ya se lo pregunte

-Y te dijo que te ama?

Joseph habia dado en el calvo, aunque Draco lo habia visto en los ojs de ella, no podia decircelo a Joseph, porque sabia que ella lo negaria.

-Ya te lo dije, eso no te incumbe, alejate de ella o te va ir muy mal

Entonces Draco le dio un puñetazo en el ojo izquierdo, que inmediatamente comenzo a tomar un ligero un color morado. Todos en la Sala Comun se quedaron mirando a Draco con temor.

-Ese es solo una muestra de lo que te puede pasar –dijo Draco mientras Joseph se cubria con su mano el ojo.

Y entonces Draco se fue… como odiaba a ese Joseph…

---------------------

Hermione se cambio y se vistio, habia quedado de verse con Joseph en la biblioteca para estudiar juntos aritmancia, salio de la sala y vio a Draco entrar mas tranquilo de lo que se habia ido, se le cruzo por la mente preguntarle que habia echo, pero se recordo que Draco estaba comprometido con Mirna y no dijo nada.

-Hermione!! – le grito Ginny luego de haber caminado unos cuantos pasos

-Ginny? Que haces aquí?

-Vengo a buscarte!! Es que, ha pasado algo terrible!!

-A Harry o a Ron?? Que les sucedió??

-Para nada, a ellos no les paso nada

-Entonces?

-bueno es que iba de camino a la enfermeria porque luna se desmayo y..

-Que luna se desmayo??

-Si, pero, ella no es la que quiere verte… digo, la señora Promfrey la regaño porque no ha comido bien últimamente y… y en eso, que Joseph entra en la enfermeria, cubriendose un ojo!!!

-Josh?? Que le paso? – dijo ella preocupada

-Pues no lo sabemos, pero en cuanto la señora Promfrey lo vio lo quizo atender, el dijo que queria verte, y me mandaron a buscarte!!

Hermione salio enseguida hacia la enfermeria.

-Josh!! – Dijo hermione al llegar y encontrarlo en la camilla con un el ojo izquierdo morado – que te ha pasado?

-Nada, solo que me cai por descuidado

-No te creo…

La señora Promfrey llego con un liquido amarillento, se lo dio a beber y lo morado del ojo se quito un poco, pero aun seguia con un color fuerte.

-Me temo que tendra que esperar a que desaparezca solo, señor zabinni

-Puedo hablar a solas con el señora Promfrey?

-Por supuesto querida – dijo amablemente la enfermera, un poco confusa por la amistad de hermione con Joseph.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, quedaron los dos en silencio, un buen rato, Hermione lo miro a los ojos y observo los ojos mieles de Joseph.

-Josh… dime… quien te hizo esto… -dijo mirandolo tiernamente, tanto que Joseph no se pudo resistir a decircelo

-Ese hombre al que amas… el me lo hizo… - dijo Joseph dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado

-Cómo? Draco…?? Draco te hizo esto?? – Una lagrima salio de su mejilla

-Si, y me lo dejo muy en claro, me dijo que tu solo lo amas a el, que te lo habia preguntado…

-bueno, me lo pregunto, pero yo le dije que no…

-por que? Por que le mientes a esa persona a la que tanto amas? –dijo volviendo a mirarla

-porque… yo… -hermione no sabia si decirlo o no – yo…

-que pasa hermione?

Hermione lo miro a los ojos, hace poco tiempo que ese sentimiento estaba naciendo dentro de ella

-Me gustas – termino diciendo

Joseph estaba impresionado por lo que Hermione le acababa de decir.

-que yo… te… te gusto?

-Si, pero es que yo estoy confundida porque… sigo amando a Draco

-Entonces solo sera algo pasajero, ya lo veras… - dijo deseando que no fuera asi

-Joseph ahora que las cosas estan cambiando, ya no te pido que finjas ser mi novio

-Bueno, si no quieres que sigamos fingiendo, ya no lo haremos…

-es que yo quiero que seamos novios de verdad

Joseph se quedo pensando en las palabras de Hermione, seguro y era un sueño pensaba. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta de que era la realidad, Hermione se acerco a su boca y lo beso tiernamente, mientras el tocaba su rostro. Cuando se separaron hermione se quedo a pocos centímetros de el y acaricio el cabello oscuro de Joseph.

-Esta bien, Hermione, esta vez seremos novios de verdad – le dijo Joseph.

---------------------

A la mañana siguiente Draco se desperto se miro al espejo y como siempre su reflejo le devolvió una seductora sonrisa, que seguia manteniendo a Draco como el mas guapo de todo Hogwarts.

-Hermione, si quieres jugar con fuego, jugaremos con fuego – se dijo a si mismo en el espejo recordando la frialdad de esta el dia anterior.

Saco un cigarrillo y comenzo a fumarlo, antes de salir al comedor a almorzar.

---------------------

La noticia de que Hermione y Joseph eran novios se habia corrido con gran facilidad en el colegio, luego de que Lavander habia entrado a la enfermeria por una pocion para dormir sin soñar cuando los vio besandose… Blaise estaba preocupado de la reaccion de su padre, cuando se enterara, y la de Draco… Draco nunca permitiria que una situación similar se diera en Slytherin y lo unico que Joseph estaba provocando era una bomba… una bomba de tiempo, que en cuanto Draco se enterara estallaria…

-Blaise!!! – Llego Pansy corriendo – Ya te eneraste?? Lo escuche decir a unas de Ravenclaw cuando me dirigia al comedor!!!

-Si, ya me entere que mi primo y la sangre sucia tienen una relacion…

-Es horrible!!! En cuanto Draco se entere… no se como lo vaya a tomar, si ayer se lo dejo muy en claro…

---------------------

Hermione salio de la sala comun, y se dirigio a la enfermeria, en el camino todos los alumnos susurraban y la volteaban a ver, pero claro que ella no sabia el porque…

Cuando llego, encontro a Joseph vestido y hablando con la enfermera, cuando se dio la vuelta, ella observo que el moreton que habia estado en su ojo el dia anterior ya no estaba…

-Hermione!!- dijo al verla – yo te iba a dar la sorpresa en el comedor, pero creo que te adelantaste… - la enfermera salio a su despacho

-vamos josh, no seas tonto, como no iba a verte? – ella se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios.

-vamos, que tenemos que ir a desayunar y luego a las clases…

Salieron de la enfermeria, el pasillo estaba solo, asi que Hermione supuso que todos estaban en el gran comedor.

---------------------

Ginny y Harry entraron al gran comedor cogidos de la mano como era su costumbre, todos adentro voltearon a verlos, pero al darse cuenta de que no eran la pareja escandalo volvieron a su habitual cuchicheo

---------------------

Draco salio de la sala comun de los prefectos

-Espera bombon – dijo Josh

-Que sucede?

-Se me olvido mi pocion para que ya no apareza el dolor en el ojo

Y Joseph se regreso.

Hermione se recargo en la pared mientras su nuevo novio regresaba.

---------------------

Draco paso por un lado de la enfermeria mientras veia que Joseph que iba a ella, ya sin el moreton y corriendo, a lo lejos observo a Hermione

Hermione volteo a ver si Joseph ya regresaba y vio a Draco llegando hasta donde se encontraba…

-vaya vaya – dijo Draco – la sangre sucia esta aquí esperando a alguien??

Hermione lo miro, tenia aquella mirada fria de antes, aquel odio se le notaba en los ojos, pero no era como antes, esta vez sus ojos tenian dolor en ellos

-No te incumbe, Malfoy

-Por supuesto que no, asi que nos vemos después, sangre sucia

Por los ojos de Hermione se asomaron unas lagrimas, espero un poco mas y Joseph regreso, y caminaron hacia el gran comedor, y Joseph abrazaba a Hermione por el hombro.

---------------------

Draco entro al Gran comedor y todos se le quedaron viendo, pero al ver que era Draco Malfoy, todos volvieron a su habitual charla, todos excepto los Slytherins.

-Que pasa? – dijo con frialdad a Blaise cuando se sento y ninguno de sus compañeros de mesa dejaban de mirarlo

-Draco… no te has enterado, verdad??

-De que tendria que enterarme??

-De… - comenzo a decir pansy, pero fue interrumpida porque las puertass del gran comedor se volvieron a abrir, esta vez para dar paso a lo que todos esperaban…

Hermione y Joseph entraron abrazados al gran comedor, todos voltearon a verlos y entonces…

-HERMIONE!!!!! – se escucho una voz resonar por todo el gran salon…

Todos voltearon a ver al dueño, al que todos temian y al que todo Slytherin estaba interrogando con la mirada, al imaginarse la reaccion de Draco Malfoy al enterarse que Joseph salia con una Sangre Sucia…

Si, Draco Malfoy se habia parado y llamado la atención de todos al llamar a esa mujer por su nombre, sorprendido por los celos que sentia…

-----------------------------------

Holas!!!!

Tanto tiempo… **y mis mas sinceras disculpas!!!** Se los ruego perdonenme… hace mucho **recibi un review que me hizo bajar mucho la autoestima**, era de una lectora y me comenzo a decir, o mas bien yo senti que **me exigia que continuara la historia**, que **tenia mas de un mes esperando** la actualizacion, **yo solo les pido paciencia, **creanme que yo trato de escribir lo mas que puedo y que no tengo perdon por dilatarme tanto en escribir este capitulo, pero **tengo obligaciones con la universidad y no tengo tiempo para poder escribir, solo tengo tiempo para los deberes y trabajos que me dejan** asi que por favor, no me exigan mas de lo que les puedo dar, se los agradeceria mucho… se los dije en capitulos anteriores, por favor, tenganme paciencia que tengo una vida que hacer, no solo me dedico a escribir

Ahora ya tengo vacaciones, 2 meses, asi que voy a poder escribir mas, y espero actualizar pronto, porque creo que este fic es mi consentido y no voy a dejarlo sin final.

Espero que me comprendan )

**Muchas gracias por los reviews** que yo siempre los leo, y ademas le agradezco a Pily Malfoy por ese review del contrato… espero que yo lo este cumpliendo al pie de la letra… )

Por ahí para recompenzarlos, **subire un one-shot** que es muy personal y **que NO PENSABA PUBLICAR,** debido a que cuando lo estaba escribiendo me hizo llorar y muchos sentimientos personales comenzaron a florecer, pero, **he cambiado de opinión, y ahora mismo lo publico,** asi que **espero que lo lean** y que me dejen reviews.

Les agradeceria que me dejaran un review, y les prometo que ponto subire el proximo capitulo, que ahora mismo ya tengo la forma en como va a ser…

Y espero que todavía se acuerden de la historia y que no los vuelva a hacer leerlo todo de nuevo, pero es que la universidad no me da tiempo de escribir, por eso los recompenso con mi one-shot que es un song-fic.

Besos y Saludos:

Xochil Malfoy


	11. ¿Enemigos de nuevo?

**Cap. 11 ¿Enemigos de nuevo?**

Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente de su error y en una milesima de segundo asocio lo que le queria decir, que Joseph estaba con la sangre sucia… en la siguiente milesima de ese segundo, observo que todo el gran comedor se le quedo viendo, incluso los profesores.

-CON HERMIONE GRANGER?!!! –grito – QUIERES DECIRME QUE HA MANCHADO EL NOMBRE DE SLYTHERIN??

Ahora, que trato de que pareciera mas normal su reaccion, el gran salon observaba a la pareja que estaba en boca de todos, Draco se sentó echo una furia y Pansy trataba de calmarlo…

-Draco, tranquilizate, respira hondo, y…

-Como quieres que me tranquilice? – se altero Draco

-Pues… es que, asi vas a hacer alguna locura… a Proposito, como supiste que eso era lo que te iba a decir?

-Pues porque… escuche algo de que Joseph tenia novia – mintio perfectamente Draco

Mirna, que estaba a unos cuantos asientos del rubio, se levanto y camino directo a Draco, alejando a Crabbe del asiento que ocupaba a la derecha de Draco. Se sento, y, acto seguido, agarro la cara del rubio, y le dio un beso tierno en la boca.

-Pansy tiene razon, mi amor – le dijo – no tienes que alterarte, era normal que un chico con intereses tan bajos, se conformara con una sangre sucia.

Draco miro los ojos de Mirna, estaba furioso y, volteo de reojo a ver a hermione, que estaba paralizada, mitad por la reaccion de Draco, y la otra mitad, por observar a la prometida de este besarlo. Tan furioso estaba que, imprevistamente tomo la cara de mirna entre sus palidas manos y la beso…

-Tienes razon, cariño – le dijo hipocritamente – pero ese traidor se las vera conmigo, ha manchado a slytherin y nadie se sale con la suya…

-----------

Hermione viendo a Draco besar a la tal Mirna, abrazo mas fuerte a Joseph, y éste, la beso, el beso que no quedo inadvertido por Draco…

-Te vere después – le dijo y cada uno se fue a su respectivamesa…

El gran salon quedo en un silencio, solo roto por algunos que cuchicheaban acerca de lo que haria Malfoy por la deshonra a su casa, otras envidiando a Hermione…

Hermione se sent en su habitual asiento, enfrente de Harry y Ron, este ultimo, sosteniendo el tenedor con un pedazo de carne a mitad del recorrido entre el plato y su boca…

Todos la miraron en silencio…

-Que sucede? –pregunto como si nada estuviera pasando

-Hermione… - le dijo Parvati… -como pudiste?? –pregunto sorprendida y confusa a la vez

-No tiene nada de malo que Josh sea mi novio –Toda la mesa de gryffindor la miro..

-Claro que no!! – dijo parvati – queremos saber como conquistaste a ese hombre tann… -dijo con los ojos soñadores

-guapo –termino diciendo Lavander

-y… fuerte – dijo Parvati

-y esta todo echo un bombon –dijo Ginny

-GIN! –le dijo Harry a Ginny…

-Es la verdad Harry…-dijo, pero rectifico al ver los ojos de furia de su hermano y de harry – pero es un slytherin… eso no justifica todo que estes saliendo con el…

Harry y Ron tuvieron una cara de satisfacción al ver que Ginny estaba de su lado. Hermione solo sonrio al ver la situación.

-El no es como los demas –dijo – es muy atento, caballeroso y sobre todo…

-Desde cuando salen?? – pregunto Lavander

Hermione se tuvo que resignar a las preguntas de sus amigas, definitivamente no iba a ser tan facil que todos se olvidaran de lo que acababa de suceder…

----------

Joseph se sento en su lugar, al lado de Zabinni enfrente de Draco

-Te has pasado, Josh – le dijo Zabinni

-No – le contesto – no me he pasado, ella me gusta y yo a ella –dijo mirando a Draco, que habia vuelto a tomar su desayuno.

-Pero… ya sabes, Draco te lo advirtió… dudo mucho que vuelvas a sentarte en slytherin

-Pues ya veremos quien gana –dijo mirando a Draco

Draco solo levanto la mirada y lo miro… tan friamente y con tanta furia, que si las miradas matasen, Joseph ya hubiera estado mil veces muerto… Sin embargo, no dijo nada, Draco se quedo tomando su desayuno…

El correo llego, una lechuza parda, evidentemente del colegio llego a dejarle una nota a Draco

_Sr. Malfoy_

_El profesor Snape y yo, le esperamos a usted en mi oficina después del desayuno._

_ATTE_

_Profesora McGonagall_

-Que dice Draco? –pregunto mirna

-la vija de transformaciones quiere verme en su oficina ahora..

-tu solo niegalo… seguro que te quiere castigar por lo que acaba de suceder.

Draco se levanto y se fue. Cuando llego al despacho toco la puerta y entro.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, el profesor snape estaba sentado en una de las tres sillas que habia.

-Tome asiento, señor Malfoy

Draco se sento y unos minutos mas tarde, entro Hermione.

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger – dijo McGonagall – hemos tomado la descicion de que nosotros organizaremos el baile, ya que por lo visto, ustedes aun no me han presentado un reporte, y ya es 15 de noviembre…

-Lo siento Profesora – dijo hermione apenada

-Pero eso no los salva de abrir el baile

-como? –pregunto Draco

-Si, ustedes dos, tienen que mostrar que ahora, mas que nunca, las casas estan unidas, asi que, ¿Qué mejor ejemplo que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin?

Draco volteo a ver a Severus, que estaba a su lado izquierdo, Snape solo lo miro con los ojos de "lo siento, no pude convencer al director y a la profesora"

-Profesora, mi padre me matara por bailar con ella

-Eso no importa –dijo la profesora sin darle demasiada importancia

-No entiende, no solo es… tengo que bailar con mirna… ella es mi prometida… y mi padre…

-por supuesto que puede bailar con su prometida, pero, tiene que abrir el baile con la señorita granger…

Tocaron a la puerta nuevamente, la profesora susurro un suave "pase" y luego la puerta se abrio, era nada mas y nada menos que el mismisimo Lucius Malfoy.

-Padre? –pregunto draco mas confundido que otra cosa…

-Draco, me alegra que estes aquí… que ha sucedido profesora?

-Lo hemos llamado, vera, tome asiento.

Hizo aparecer una silla y Lucius se sento, con elegancia al lado de Snape.

-Señor Malfoy, tenemos un ligero problema, vera, esta navidad se celebrara un baile y…

-Perfecto –dijo Lucius interrumpiendo – entonces no hay nada que discutir, seguro y mi hijo ira con Mirna y…

-Puede ser posible

-como?

-Porque tenemos planeado, que su hijo vaya a abrir el baile con Hermione Granger –Lucius echo una mirada a hermione- luego ya puede irse con la señorita Mirna.

Pasaron un rato discutiendo, la profesora convenciendo al padre de Draco y Lucius convenciendo a la profesora que alguien como Draco no podria ir con una hija de muggles, por fin después de lo que parecieron horas, y de que severus le aconsejara a Lucius que dejara a McGonagall hacer lo que queria, ya que podia hacer cosas indeseadas, Lucius acepto.

-Pero solo una cancion – termino de decir Lucius, enojadisimo y cerrando la puerta del despacho con gran fuerza.

-Pueden irse.

La primera en irse fue hermione, se fue directo a su habitación, enseguida salio Draco que se dirigio a la sala comun de Slytherin

Al entrar la sala estaba vacia, seguro y los demas estaban en el gran comedor o estarian en camino a laprimera clase del dia, en ese momento, Joseph entro a la sala comun…

-Draco – dijo al verlo, ya que no se lo esperaba

-Te lo dije –Draco se volvio enojado, en ese momento salio Blaise de las escaleras de los cuartos

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE LE ACERCARAS!!! – grito Draco, la sala retumbo y se le veia furioso

-Yo te lo dije, Malfoy, te dije que la quiero y…

Otro golpe aterrizo en la cara de Joseph, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar que cuando lo hizo, se encontraba en el suelo, con Draco arriba de el, amenazandolo…

-Draco!! –grito Blaise y se abalanzo para quitarselo de encima a Joseph.

-Dejame!! – le gritaba Draco

-Draco!!! Controlate!! –le contestaba Blaise –no puedes golpearlo solo por que sale cin una sangre sucia, no te rebajes…

Draco se tranquilizo y Blaise lo solto, Draco se acomodo su tunica y salio rapidamente de la sala comun, para irse a su habitación.

-Joseph, necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Blaise a su primo

-No tengo la culpa de que a Malfoy no le agrade que tenga nueva novia

-No seas tonto, no puedes provocar a Draco de esa manera, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, sino de esto.

Blaise le enseño la carta a Joseph que se quedo de piedra leyendola…

-No puede ser… -termino diciendo – es que… no… yo… mi padre… mi unica familia…

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento mucho, Josh…

--------------------

Hermione se estaba probando los vestidos que le habian dado a escoger… Finalmente se decidio por uno color azul marino, hecho en "Dress&Magic" una exclusiva tienda magica francesa, pero… como habia llegado hasta ahí? Era muy lindo y ademas todos los demas vestidos eran de Madam Malkin… no lo sabia, pero, cuando lo vio y se lo provo, encajando a la medida, se enamoro de el

-Este –dijo –este vestido me encanta

Al decir esas palabras, los demas vestidos desaparecieron, dejando solo las zapatillas y las joyas que combinaban a la perfeccion con el nuevo vestido de Hermione.

Hermione salio de su habitación, luego de guardad las hermosas zapatillas, las joyas que habian aparecido y el hermoso vestido. Bajo a la sala comun, debia de entregar algunos trabajos y aun no los habia empezado, pero, como era aquello posible?? Siendo ella, la alumna mas inteligente y respónsable de Hogwarts, no comenzar con un trabajo?? Quiza, era porque últimamente, lo que habia pasado con Draco y su noviazgo con Josh la traian de cabeza… se respondio a su misma.

Bajo los escalones y lo que vio no le gusto para nada… Draco estaba ahí, en uno de los sillones, fumando un cigarrillo y con una cara furiosa

-Que haces aquí?? –pregunto

-Pues esta tambien es mi sala comun, por si no te has dado cuenta, granger

Draco dio el ultimo sorbo a su cigarrillo y este desaparecio, luego, saco una cajita elegante, de oro, y saco otro cigarrillo, guardo la cajita y el cigarro se lo llevo a la boca, encendiendolo con la varita…

-pero que se supone que estas haciendo –pregunto hermione indignada al ver como Draco consumia otro cigarro mas…

-sera que estoy descansando en mi sofa de mi sala comun de premios anuales, Sangre sucia, pense que eras un poco mas lista

-No me refiero a eso Malfoy – dijo Hermione

-como que no?

-Draco, quiero saber porque estas fumando

Hermione se tapo la boca, Draco volteo al escuchar que Hermione decia su nombre.

-Como me llamaste?

Hermione se destapo la boca, se fue directo a su escritorio y comenzo a escribir su trabajo… Draco se paro se paro de su lugar, camino hacia el escritorio de Hermione y se detuvo detrás de ella, se agacho de modo que su cara quedo a la altura de ella, y luego, le susurro en el oido

-Nadie, escucha bien, nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca – le dio un sorbo a su cigarro y el humo se lo echo a la cara de hermione, luego simplemente se fue a su lugar en el sillon

Ella tosio fuertemente, se paro furiosa y volteo a donde se encontraba Draco.

-No tienes derecho a echarme en la cara el humo de tu asqueroso cigarro

-en serio? Y por que no?

Hermione estallo, algo que no hacia en mucho tiempo

-YO PREOCUPANDOME POR TI, Y TU, CON ESO ME PAGAS???!!!

Hermione agarro sus cosas, su pergamino, su libro y todo lo que tenia para hacer su trabajo, entonces se fue, a su habitacion

Una elegante lechuza se poso sobre la ventana de la sala comun, era de los Malfoy, Draco abrio la ventana, el ave entro y el tomo el sobre que la lechuza le daba elegantemente con la pata.

_Draco:_

_Con todo aquel alboroto y locuras de la profesora McGonagall, y Dumblendore, ya no te pude decir algo de suma importancia…_

_Este fin de semana tienes un permiso especial para salir del colegio, ya que te lo he conseguido, iras junto a Blaise al despacho de Severus, este viernes a las 8, finalmente te pondremos la marca, y asi poder servir al lord._

_Se puntual_

_Lucius_

Draco se acabo su cigarrillo, saco nuevamente la cajita.

-mierda… ya no tengo cigarrillos…

Guardo la carta en su tunica y se fue directamente a su habitación…

-------------------------------

Hermione estaba en su habitación, recibio una lechuza, era de Joseph…

_Hermione:_

_Necesito verte, ve a la biblioteca ahora mismo, no me falles,_

_Josh_

Hermione salio rapidamente hacia la biblioteca… joseph ya estaba ahí, en la mesa del rincón, se sento con el

-Que te sucede josh? – pregunto al verlo triste

-Tenemos que terminar

-Por que? Apenas y tenemos un dia de novios…

-Mi padre murio, hoy me voy a Francia, era mi unica familia, ademas, mi tio ahora sera mi tutor y, y…

-Lo siento mucho, Josh, pero no porque te vas a Francia tenemos que terminar

-es que no lo entiendes, yo cumplo 17 hasta Febrero, y mi tio hasta ese entonces es mi tutor, el padre de Blaise, y… me ha obligado a ponerme la marca tenebrosa… no podemos estar juntos porque correrias muchos peligros

-eso no me importa josh

-Entonces no te importa que me convierta en mortifago?

-por supuesto que no me importa… a proposito, quieres ir al baile conmigo??

-Que baile??

Hermione solo le dedico una sonrisa

-Eso lo sabras pronto, pero antes de que alguien se me adelante, quieres ir conmigo??

-Claro que si

-------------------------

Esa noche, Dumblendore dio el anuncio del baile de navidad, todos se alegraron y no habia otro tema en algunos dias… Mirna se la pasaba todo el tiempo que podia con Draco, esperando que se lo pidiera, hasta que se harto…

-Oye Draco –le dijo un dia que Draco estaba sentado en un arbol, cerca del lago y Mirna habia llegado "por casualidad" – que no piensas pedirmelo? Soy tu prometida!!

-pedirte que? –dijo Draco que estaba leyendo un libro sobre pociones

Mirna estaba desesperada

-pedirme que vayamos al baile juntos!! –le dijo enojada

-y para que pedirtelo si de seguro mi padre ya te dijo que vamos a ir juntos…

Mirna lo sabia ya, pero queria que Draco se lo pidiera

-pero yo quisiera que me lo pidieras

-Esta bien, Mirna, quieres ir al baile conmigo?

-Si… -dijo contenta –me encantaria

Dicho esto, vio que Hermione se acercaba, asi que le quito el libro a draco y le dio un beso… luego vio como la sangre sucia se retiraba con triste

-Hey! Que te pasa!! –dijo draco alejandola de el – no puedes besarme todo el dia, se que soy irresistible pero, al menos debiste de avisarme!! –Draco no habia visto a hermione

-y para que avisarte si yo soy tu prometida??

---------------------

Hermione entro al baño, estaba realmente triste por ver a Draco y a Mirna besarse, y es que ella aun seguia confundida, no sabia a quien queria mas, si a Joseph o a Draco, por momentos sentia que queria mas a Draco…

Ella observo el pomo de la puerta que daba directamente hacia la habitación de Draco, no pudo evitarlo, se acerco y abrio la puerta, estaba segura de que Draco no estaria ahí, puesto que lo acababa de ver con Mirna, asi que se aventuro a entrar, en la cama estaba una tunica negra, de la escuela y con el logo de Slytherin en el pecho, se acerco y cogio la tunica, se lo llevo a la cara y respiro hondamente la tunica, que tenia el perfume de Draco, ese que tanto le gustaba a ella, abrazo a la tunica como si estuviera abrazando a Draco, y luego volvio a dejarla en la cama, arreglada como habia estado cuando llego al cuarto…

Pero al acomodarla noto como un pequeño papel sobresalia de este… lo saco, lo abrio y lo leyó:

_Draco:_

_Con todo aquel alboroto y locuras de la profesora McGonagall, y Dumblendore, ya no te pude decir algo de suma importancia…_

_Este fin de semana tienes un permiso especial para salir del colegio, ya que te lo he conseguido, iras junto a Blaise al despacho de Severus, este viernes a las 8, finalmente te pondremos la marca, y asi poder servir al lord._

_Se puntual_

_Lucius_

Hermione no reacciono, simplemente se quedo ahí, luego de un rato, metio el papel en la tunica, salio del cuarto y se fue a su habitación a pensar…

Estaba como ida cuando escucho pasos que subian las escaleras…

-Hoy es viernes… -se dijo

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación de Draco se cerraba y miro su reloj, las siete de la noche, entonces escucho la puerta volverse a abrir y sin pensarlo, se levanto de su cama, donde habia estado acostada, abrio la puerta y se encontro a Draco cerrando su habitación mágicamente…

Draco volteo a verla, y solo por molestarla como antes hablo:

-Escucha Granger, no voy a estar este fin de semana aquí, asi que…

-No lo hagas –dijo ella

-no hacer que? De que hablas?

A Hermione se le apreto el corazon y luego las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

-No, por favor no lo hagas… -volvio a decir

-Vamos Granger, que tengo prisa, dime que es lo que no quieres que haga??

-No te conviertas en mortifago, hazlo por mi…

-------------------------

HOLA!!!

Como estan??? Se esta poniendo interesante, verdad? Pues aquí esta, como les prometi, este capitulo lo escribi con mucho cariño para todos ustedes, tratare de escribir el que sigue pronto y como todavía estoy de vacaciones hasta febrero, les prometo que subire el que sigue

Espero y se hayan leido Suelta mi mano, ese pequeño regalito que les hice

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, y aquí esta este capitulo, espero que no los haya defraudado con este capitulo…

Hermione esta muy confundida con sus sentimientos, Joseph es parte importante de su vida, pero Draco tambien lo es, con quien se quedara hermione?? Que pasara con Joseph?? Draco se convertira en mortifago?? Todo esto y mas en los proximos capitulos ;)

Mientras tanto, feliz año nuevo!!

Nos vemos en otra

Xochil Malfoy


	12. ¿Mortifago?

**Cap 12. ¿Mortifago?**

-como?

Draco se quedo impresionado, como era que ella sabia a donde iba a ir precisamente ese fin de semana?

-Draco te lo ruego…

-como lo supiste??

-El padre de josh murio y…

-Pues ve con el a consolarlo con besos por toda la cara, deja que te ensucie que te…

-por favor, no te vayas tu tambien…

-Que no me vaya yo tambien?? de que hablas??

-El padre de Josh murio

-eso ya me lo dijiste

-el caso es que el padre de tu amigo Blaise es ahora el tutor, hasta que cumpla los 17

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Eso es cosa de el, a mi no me metas en…

-Lo van a obligar a ser mortifago…

Pero Draco se quedo sin aliento ante tal revelacion… como era posible??

-Draco –le dijo hermione con las lagrimas afuera –yo…

En ese momento Hermione entendio sus sentimientos, con Joseph no habia sentido nada cuando le dijo que lo iban a convertir en mortifago, el simplemente le gustaba fisicamente, era guapo y se habia dejado llevar por lo que las chicas decian de el, que si era la competencia de Draco, que si era muy listo, que tenia un gran futuro, ahora hermione entendia que Joseph era solo un buen amigo y que lo unico que sentia por el chico era atracción fisica, en cambio, lo que sentia por draco era amor, era mucho mas que la simple atracción quensentia por Joseph…

-yo… -siguio diciendo hermione –te amo

Y se avento a los brazos de Draco, el simplemente se quedo helado, no sabia si abrazarla o rechazarla, la queria, pero el haberla visto con Joseph lo tenia muy enojado, al final se separo de ella

-Granger – le dijo friamente – no se como te enteraste de que yo me voy a convertir en mortifago, pero no te prometo nada, ademas eso no es de tu incumbencia, asi que te prohibo que le digas a alguien

Dicho esto, Draco bajo las escaleras y salio por la puerta de la sala comun.

Hermione se cayó de rodillas… comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

-Draco… por favor, no te me vayas…

-----------------

Draco llego a la oficina del profesor Snape, toco a la puerta y entro, Blaise y Joseph ya estaban ahí

-asi que era verdad –dijo Draco –el gran Joseph se va a convertir en mortifago

-Draco –dijo Snape –por favor, se va a hacer tarde

Sonaron las ocho en un reloj de snape, saturno llego a una posición extraña en la cual marcaba las ocho de la noche

Una vieja chimenea al lado derecho de draco, se encendio de repente, las llamas aparecieron color verde esmeralda.

-es el momento, les espero aquí el domingo a las tres de la tarde, cada uno debe de ir a sus respectivas casas, mañana en la noche sera la ceremonia –les explico Snape

-Mansion Zabinni!! – grito Blaise que fue el primero y desaparecio

-Mansion Zabinni!! –grito Joseph que fue el segundo y tambien desaparecio

-Mansion Malfoy!! –grito Draco, fue el ultimo en desparecer.

Draco aparecio en una gran sala elegante en su casa, su madre lo estaba esperando

-Draco, hijo, te estaba esperando, ve a tu cuarto y duerme, mañana iras con tu padre

Draco se fue a su habitación a dormir. Al dia siguiente se desperto temprano, se baño y bajo a desayunar

--------------------

Hermione se habia quedado dormida en un sillon, en la sala comun habia despertado apenas unos minutos antes.

-hermione!!! –gritaron desde afuera de la sala comun

Pero ella no contesto, queria que todo fuera un sueño, que no hubiera pasado nada y que apenas estuviera comenzando el año, queria que malfoy bajara y la insultara, para ella contestarle y para poderse insultar mutuamente

-hermione!!! –Volvieron a gritar, entonces ella se levanto

Abrio la puerta de la sala comun, quien estaba afuera era Ginny

-oye hermione, sabes? Tengo que contarte algo que… hermione que te sucede

A pesar de que hermione se habia limpiado las lagrimas, sus ojos estaban hinchados

-nada… no es nada…

-acaso tu novio te dejo?? Mira que habias dicho que ese Joseph no era igual a los demas slytherins y…

-no, no es eso…

-entonces que te pasa??

-nada… no me hagas caso Ginny

-como que no?? Ve, tus ojos estan hinchados, estas triste, verdad?

-Ginny, no, no es nada… te lo juro

Ginny se quedo pensando un momento, ya sabia que si hermione no queria decir que era lo que le pasaba, entonces no lo diría nada a ella, así que dejó que hermione no le dijiera nada…

-Bueno hermione, hoy hay una salida a hogsmade, y pues quiero que me acompañes a comprar el vestido para el baile de Navidad

-por supuesto que te acompaño – le dijo hermione tratando de que se le notara una sonrisa en los labios

Salieron hacia el gran comedor, ahí ya les estaba esperando Harry y Ron, salieron a Hogsmade y enseguida Hermione y Ginny se fueron a ver las tiendas…

-mujeres… quien las entiende, parece que solo les importa las compras… -habia dicho ron cuando su hermana y su amiga se habian ido

-para ellas es muy importante, comprendelas… - le contesó harry

-a proposito ya sabes bailar bien? –dijo Ron, recordando el baile de cuarto año

-pues… - Harry se puso un poco nervioso

-lo sabia, a ver si le dices a neville que te enseñe a bailar, porque no quiero que pises a mi hermana en el baile

Los dos rieron, aunque en el fondo, harry le iba a pedir consejos a neville para que su baile con ginny no saliera tan mal como cuando bailo en el cuarto año.

-------------------------------

-Hermione, que te parece este vestido? – pregunto ginny

Hermione la vio, ginny tenia puesto un vestido rosa, sencillo, con un escote grande por atrás y por el frente, el escote tenia forma de V

-te ves bien, pero que te parece este otro?

Hermione le enseñó a Ginny un vestido amarillo pastel, era de corse con tirantes y el vestido tenia una caida hermosa mientras que de tenia seda del mismo color, que de un lado caia y del otro era agarrada por una rosa de tela roja… Ginny se probo varios vestidos, hasta que al final se decidió por uno color negro…

Las chicas se vieron con harry y hermione en las tres escobas, tenian hambre pero aun no querian ir a hogwarts… hasta que cayo la tarde y tuvieron que regresar…

-------------------

Draco estaba sentado en la sala, en un lujoso sillon, tenia puesta una tunica de mortifago, hecha especialmente para el

-Draco –dijo su padre, vestido ya con su tunica y su mascara, junto a su madre, tambien vestida ya como mortifaga – ha llegado la hora

Draco se paró del sillon y siguió a su padre, salieron de la mansión y caminaron un poco, la mansión se fue alejando, llegaron a una cueva, entraron, siguieron el pasillo, era como un laberinto, draco tenia firme el paso, aunque en su mente estaba el recuerdo de hermione "No lo hagas" dieron vuelta a la derecha… "por favor, no lo hagas" izquierda… diablos, que haria? " No te conviertas en mortifago" el pensaba y pensaba, en verdad era lo que el queria? "hazlo por mi" estaba demasiado confundido como para pensar claramente… siguieron de frente… Draco estuvo pensando en las palabras de hermione todo el dia, pero no, el no podia decirle que no a su padre, no podia… derecha, derecha de nuevo, ahora izquierda, de frente y por ultimo, se detuvieron en una puerta de acero…

Entraron, Draoco no se sorprendio en lo mas minimo en la decoración del cuarto… era grande, todos los mortifagos estaban presentes, el cuarto estaba iluminado por antorchas verdes, era… tetrico, el cuarto daba cierto miedo, pero Draco siempre imagino la sala asi, desde que le habian informado que se convertiria en mortifago… el cuarto era rectangular, al fondo, una silla elegante pero a la vez horrorosa, con una V en la parte superior, en el centro de la sala habia una plataforma hecha de piedra, circular, y bien podian caber 5 personas ahí…

Los tres se fueron a donde estaban algunos mortifagos, todos con su capa y su mascara, luego de unos momentos aparecio el señor Zabinni, seguido de Blaise y Joseph, que enseguida fueron a donde estaban los Malfoy… sonó una campana grave, los mortifagos se callaron y de la puerta entro Voldemort.

Siguió derecho a su silla y se sento

-Los elegidos, que pasen por favor

Draco y los demas se acercaron a la plataforma y subieron

-Ustedes tres –dijo el lord oscuro – estan seguros de lo que quieren?

-Si –contesto Blaise

Voldemort miro a Draco y a Joseph

Era el momento de la decisión de Draco… lo penso en una milesima de segundo, si no aceptaba la muerte estaba segura, y nunca mas volveria a ver a Hermione

-Si –contesto Draco firmemente

El lord abservo a Joseph, el no tenia otra opcion, su tio lo habia dicho muy claramente "Joseph, me he enterado de tu relacion con la sangre sucia, si no te conviertes en mortifago, yo mismo me encargo de matarla" esas habian sido las palabras de su tio, no podia negarse, la queria demasiado

-Si –dijo Joseph

-Entonces –dijo Voldemort – que comience la ceremonia!!!

El lord se paro de su silla, alzo las manos hacia arriba y los tres chicos comenzaron a ascender por los aires…

-Esto sera rapido –dijo el lord –no les dolera mucho…

Las tunicas desaparecieron de los muchachos, enseguida la manga izquierda de la camisa de cada uno se rompio, Draco sintio como su voz desaparecia y sus labios se sellaban…

De repente sintio un pinchazo, muy fuerte y doloroso… quiso gritar, pero la voz no salia, quiso abrir la boca, pero sus labios no lo permitian, la tentación de ver lo que sucedia en su brazo izquierdo era demasiado fuerte, volteo a ver su brazo, apreto el puño para aguantar un poco el dolor, de repente sintio como sus venas se rompian, aunque en realidad no lo hicieran, la marca tenebrosa comenzo a dibujarse lentamente en su piel, era como si alguien la estuviera dibujando, ya que las lineas se veian grises, cuando estuvo completa, la marca comenzo a tomar un color negro y de repente, la serpiente comenzo a moverse, Draco no podia mas con el dolor del brazo, sintio como el brazo comenzaba a descansar del dolor, pero este no se iba, ya no tuvo ganas de gritar, la voz regreso a el y los labios se despegaron, como si nunca hubieran sido soldados… volteo a ver a Blaise, que tenia los ojos cerrados, luego a Joseph que tenia la cara con tristeza y se veia bastante cansado, sin duda, habian sentido lo mismo que Draco, el mismo dolor…

La manga aparecio de nuevo, como si nunca se hubiera rodo, luego aparecio la capa de mortifagos, y luego, Draco sintio como algo empezo a tomar forma en su rostro, era una mascara… Bajaron al suelo, el lord se vio muy satisfecho con sus nuevos aliados…

-Me alegra que fueran inteligentes en aceptar la marca-dijo voldemort

Luego se dirigio a la puerta y salio…

Los tres muchachos se fueron cada uno con sus familias…

-Draco, te felicito –dijo evan rosier, que estaba a la izquierda de donde estaban sus padres –eres muy inteligente

-por supuesto que lo es –dijo bellatrix cuando llego a felicitar a su sobrino

Después se dirigieron a la mansión malfoy, Draco escucho en todo el camino como lo felicitaba su padre, que le decia que habia tomado la decisión correcta… aunque la verdad no le hacia mucho caso, puesto que tenia el brazo adolorido y lo unico que queria era descansar…

-----------------

Era ya de noche, hermione no podia dormir, pensaba en Draco y en Joseph… acaso Draco le habia hecho caso?

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala de su sala comun, esa que compartia con Draco… se paro del sofa en el que Draco se ponia a descansar, ahora que lo comprendia, que ya sabia que su corazon queria a Draco… como haria para que josh no sufriera tanto? Sin pensarlo dos veces subio las escaleras, pero en vez de ir a su cuarto, se paro enfrente del de Draco… a pesar de que draco habia puesto hechizos para que no se abriera la puerta, hermione sabia perfectamente como romperlos para que se abriera… murmuro unos cuantos hechizos y la puerta se abrio… hermione entro, todo estaba recogido, a pesar de que la ultima vez que entro estaba medio tirado, supuso que Draco debio de haber limpiado antes de irse…

Prendio la luz. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, recorrio los doseles de la cama, que, cuando ella habia entrado y encontro la nota estaban recorridos… cuando sintio la tela del dosel, la sintio suave como la seda, era de un verde, pero traspasaba la luz, de la recamara, vio un librito encima y lo miro… paso la primera hoja y no tenia nada, luego la segunda que solo tenia "Draco Malfoy's Diary"

-No lo puedo creer –dijo – es el diario de… Draco

No se pudo resistir a leerlo, asi que lo abrio

--------------------

Draco buscaba desesperadamente…

-Debe de estar por aquí, estoy seguro que traje mi diario…

Busco por aquí y por alla, no lo encontro, volvio a buscar, y de repente se acordo…

-pero claro!! –exclamo – lo deje encima de mi cama en hogwarts… al menos esta seguro bajo todos esos encantamientos que le hice…

-------------------

Hermione paso a la tercera hoja pero no encontro nada, hojeo el libro y solo vio garabatos, parecia que un niño de tres años habia agarrado una pluma y habia tratado de dibujar, pero solo habian salido lineas mal trazadas

Hermione consulto un reloj en la mesita que estaba situada al lado derecho, vio que urano estaba en una posición extreaña, si no era porque ron le habia enseñado a leer los relojes de magos, ella no sabria que rean las doce de la noche…

Tenia mucho sueño, no podia resistirlo, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y no podia mantenerlos abiertos mucho tiempo, dejo el diario en el lugar en donde habia estado, en la cama, y sin mas, se quedo dormida, encima de la cama de Draco malfoy, que lucia una colcha verde con una serpiente color plateada en el medio, dentro del habitual escudo que acostumbraban llevar los slytherins en su tunica…

_Estaba sentada en las tres escobas, hermione sentia el cuerpo de una mujer adulta, de unos 25 años, llevaba un lindo vestido color perla, tomaba agua, y estaba con sus dos mejores amigos, un Harry vestido con una tunica negra, con una camisa blanca, muy elegante, y con Ron que tenia mas pecas que de costumbre y ademas vestia una tunica nueva… los dos debian de tener tambien unos 25 años…_

_-en serio, te digo que en lugar de ahorrarme trabajo me dan mas –decia Ron, que miraba a la puerta_

_-Bueno… no te doy el pesame –le dijo Hrry – últimamente el ministro muggle no me hace mucho caso… no puedo con el, cada vez que aparezco parece que esta loco, se hace que no me ve… y eso que apenas soy el secretario… no me quiero imaginar como trata a Justin… cada vez que hay algo que discutir con el, el ministro se vuelve loco…_

_-Me imagino que a justin ya no le agrada mucho ser el ministro de magia…_

_Los dos rieron. Luego miraron a hermione, parecia como si nunca la hubieran visto tan callada…_

_-que sucede?? –pregunto hermione – tengo monos en la cara o que?_

_-es que desde que metieron a Malfoy en azkaban, estas como ida… -dijo harry preocupado_

_-hermione – dijo ron – te aseguro que por lo que hizo saldra pronto de azkaban y…_

_Hermione sintio una patadita en su vientre, se quejo un poco y se lo toco, cual fue su sorpresa cuando volteo hacia abajo y vio una panza de embarazo de unos seis meses…_

_-Hermione, te sientes bien? – pregunto ginny, hermione se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar_

_-s…si… -contesto_

_-hermione, tengo buenas noticias… -dijo ginny_

_-Gin!! –le dijo harry – eso es un secreto!!_

_-Harry, no se lo podemos ocultar mucho tiempo, ademas tiene que saberlo, quieres verla todo el dia triste porque el padre de su hijo no esta?_

_-se supone que es sorpresa, se lo prometimos cuando lo vimos…_

_-es que ya salio…_

_En ese momento, hermione sintio como unas manos se deslizaban por sus ojos impidiendole ver…_

_-a ver… adivina quien es? – dijo ginny_

_Hermione sintio unas manos suaves, de hombre, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era aquella loción que no habia tenido oportunidad de ver desde hacia cinco meses, puesto que habia ido directo a azkaban por la acusación de ser mortifago …_

_-Draco!! Grito de alegria hermione_

_Las manos se quitaron de los ojos de hermione, y ella volteo, ahí estaba, aquella persona de ojos grises que siempre la habia cautivado…_

_-porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?_

_-pensaba decirtelo el dia en que entraron a la casa y te llevaron a azkaban, me acababa de enterar…_

Abrio abruptamente los ojos… ya eran las diez de la mañana… se dio cuenta de su error, estaba en el cuarto de Draco!!! Y era domingo!!! Pronto debia de regresar y tenia que tender su cama para que no se diera cuenta de que habia dormido debajo de sus cobijas….

Un momento… debajo de las cobijas de un slytherin?? Ella no recordaba haberse cobijado con ellas, ni siquiera recordaba haberse puesto una pijama de Draco!!! Entonces?? Que era lo que sucedia??

Se sento en la cama, con la mitad del cuerpo aun cobijado por las calientitas cobijas del rubio, miro a todas partes, y justo, a su izquierda, estaba Draco, mirandola divertido y con los brazos cruzados…

-hasta que despiertas, Granger, son las 10 de la mañana, ya me perdi el desayuno por tu culpa… que estabas haciendo en mi cuarto??

------------------

Hola nuevamente!!!

Como estan?? Me alegra que haya personas nuevas leyendo mi fic, y espero no defraudarlas con este capitulo…

Bien, ahora ya saben la respuesta del porque hermione nunca le pidio a josh que no se convirtiera en mortifago y a Draco si se lo pidio… pues bien, ahora hermione sabe que solo siente atracción fisica por uno y sentimientos muy profundos por el otro…

Bueno, es la 1:20 de la madrugada, jejeje, acabo de terminar este capitulo, pero, no lo subire hasta en la mañana… en el caso suyo ya lo subi, puesto que lo estan leyendo xD… ya ven, no tengo clases y pues le aprovecho al fic, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo…

Otro sueño, si, pero es que era necesario, no hubiera sido muy emocionante que hermione se hubiera quedado dormida y luego luego se hubiera despertado y ya eran las diez de la mañana, no creen??

Tengo buenas y malas noticias… la buena es que me alegro que este fic no haya sido olvidado por algunos que me siguen dejando reviews, y por eso, me dedicare a escribir cinvo one-shot, escritos especialmente, con algunas ideas que ustedes me manden por algun review y, se lo escribire especialmente, pero recuerden, solo hare los tres primeros que me lleguen la mala noticia es que, probablemente El reto sea el ultimo fanfic que escriba, digo, no es definitivo, puede que escriba uno y cuando lo tenga terminado lo publicare, pero debido a las cargas de la escuela no podria prestarle la atención que se merece, pero no se preocupen, que según mis planes aun le queda a El Reto algunos capitulos, el caso es que tengo otra idea de un fic, pero si la escuela me lo permite, lo escribo y lo publico, si no, lamentablemente solo se quedara en idea…

Todavía falta saber que es lo que pasa con mirna, con josh y sobretodo, si Draco dejara los celos a un lado y queda junto a hermione… asi que todavía los molestare un rato… jejeje…

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Chica Malfoy, que gracias por darme animos, y, especialmente porque le pido una disculpa si se sintio mal por lo que dije hace unos capitulos en mis comentarios, asi que, este capitulo, va dedicada a ti, muchisimas gracias por seguir mi historia…

A todos ustedes, que me leen, y a quienes aburro con mis comentarios, tambien muchisisisimas gracias por leerme, se los agradezco mucho…

Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, y si se dan cuenta, he estado actualizando lo mas seguido que puedo… apenas la segunda semana del año, y ya otra actualizacion!

De nuevo muchas gracias a todos, y espero que les haya gustado…. Pues yo asi me imagino la ceremonia de los mortifagos, espero y les guste

Nos vemos a la otra! Y Reviews por favor!!!

Xochil Malfoy


	13. Preparativos de Navidad

**Cap. 13 Preparativos de navidad**

Hermione se quedo con el alma en pendiendo de un hilo, puesto que vio la mirada fria de Draco… que vergüenza… ahora que le contestaria??

-eh… bueno… yo… -hermione trato de contestarle, pero no sabia que

-Granger, espero que tengas una buena explicación –Hermione maquinaba rapidamente en su cerebro alguna explicación –recuerdo que claramente te dije que no queria que nadie entrara a mi cuarto

-Malfoy… yo… escuche ruidos y entre a ver que habia aquí…

-Ruidos?

Draco se quedo sorprendido, aunque no lo mostro… sinceramente creia que Hermione iba a decirle una respuesta mas elaborada…

-no te creo…

-pues si no me crees es tu problema, yo te lo digo, escuche ruidos…

Entonces Draco se paro de su asiento y camino, se sento al lado de hermione y la miro directamente a los ojos

-No te creo porque, cuando entre estabas abrazando mi almohada…

Hermione se sonrojo, ella tenia la costumbre de dormirse abrazando algo, en su habitación habia un peluche que le habia regalado su padre hace mucho tiempo y siempre dormia abrazada a el, al no tener nada en la cama de Draco, abrazo una de sus almohadas…

-Yo… me quede dormida y…

-En mi cama?

-bueno es que me canse y… me sente un momento y me dio sueño… me quede dormida… eso fue todo!! Lo juro!!!

Bueno, era la verdad, en parte, claro que no habia escuchado ruidos, pero estaba cansada y se durmió en la cama de Draco. De pronto se dio nuevamente cuenta de que tenia puesto la pijama negra de Draco y se puso roja, trato de taparse con las sabanas, aunque, el pijama de Draco le quedaba grande y no se le veia nada…

-Que te pasa? –pregunto Draco

-Tu… -volteo a verlo – me viste desnuda?! –le pregunto enojada – TU ME VESTISTE?! –termino gritando

-y? que tiene de malo? Ya te vi una ves desnuda no te acuerdas?

Hermione se puso mas roja… pero que descaro de Draco decirle eso! Era cierto, pero…

-ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A QUE ME PONGAS TU PIJAMA!!!

Draco solo se burlo… y es que le daba risa la reaccion de hermione, para el se veia tan tierna y divertida… pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que ella supiera que el todavía sentia algo por ella, aunque por lo que habia hecho de cobijarla, ponerle el pijama, ya deberia de haberle dado una pista, aunque ahora no se fijara, pero el sabia que ella era muy lista y que pronto se daria cuenta…

-SEGURO Y TE APROVECHASTE DE MI Y… -pero hermione no termino de decir la frase

Ella se fijo que Draco puso una mueca de dolor, de un dolor punzante, era seguro… el se levanto de la cama, dio la vuelta dandole a hermione la espalda y apreto los puños… la marca le seguia produciendo un dolor muy fuerte, no se le habia quitado desde que se la habian puesto, pero no aguanto mucho el dolor, y se agarro el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, apretandola, ya que asi el dolor disminuia un poco…

-santo Dios… -susurro hermione al ver la escena

Se levanto, y al sentarse correctamente en la cama, vio sus pantunflas, seguro y Draco se habia molestado en traerselas; se las puso y como pudo (ya que los pantalones de Draco no la dejaban caminar) se acerco a Draco

-Draco… -dijo conteniendo las lagrimas –no me digas que…

Draco volvio a su semblante elegante, la mano derecha la quito de su brazo izquierdo y aguanto el dolor, como siempre hacia cuando era pequeño, se raspaba y su padre hacia que aguantara el dolor diciendole que el era un Malfoy, que no debia de llorar…

-Hermione se puso una mano temblorosa en la boca, con las lagrimas a punto de salir…

-Draco… te… te… -a hermione no le salian las palabras – te pusiste la marca?

-Quieres saber que hice cuando te encontre aquí, verdad?

Draco habia ignorado la pregunta de Hermione, y es que sabia que a hermione le iba a doler la verdad, y queria que su sufrimiento no llegara tan rapido…

Cuando Hermione escucho la pregunta que Draco le hizo, su mente supo que era verdad, que el se habia puesto la marca, pero al mismo tiempo, su corazon mantuvo la esperanza de que no fuera asi… sin pensarlo, y ella, queriendo alargar esa respuesta, movio la cabeza en forma afirmativa…

-Bueno, pues te cuento llegue a las ocho, cuando entre te vi en mi cama, dormida, entonces le hable a un elfo para que te vistiera y te echara las conijas encima…

-Mentiroso!! Yo se que me hiciste algo!!!

-pues eso fue lo que paso granger, si no me crees alla tu

Entonces hermione salio por la puerta y se fue directo a su habitación, Draco estaba con sus pensamientos

--Flash Back—

Eran las ocho de la mañana, Draco acababa de llegar a Hogwarts, la verdad, no queria estar mucho tiempo en su casa, asi que regreso lo mas pronto que pudo…

Salio del despacho de Snape, camino lentamente queria llegar, pero a la vez no, sabia que hermione iba a preguntarle si lo hizo o no, de una forma u otra, y no tenia ganas de responderle… que le iba a decir? "si, hermione, me he convertido en mortifago, contanta?" o algo como "perdoname, pero es que es mi destino" o "si no lo hacia, seguro y mi padre me iba a matar"

Llego a la sala comun, estaba todo vacio, silencioso…

-a lo mejor esta dormida –dijo Draco

Llego a su habitación, se sorprendio de encontrarla entreabierta, entonces entro, vio a hermione dormida en su cama, se acerco…

-granger

Hermione siguió dormida, no contesto no respondio ni hizo algo raro, simplemente se quedo igual

Draco la observo un momento, hermione estaba temblando, toco su mejilla y estaba helada…

-Draco… -murmuro hermione entre sueños

El penso que se veía muy tierna dormida, aunque la verdad le gustaba verla sonriendo. Entonces llamo a un elfo, al que le dijo que le pusiera su pijama y la metiera entre las sabanas

-Volvere dentro de unos 5 minutos, y quiero encontrarla como te dije

El elfo solo asintio con la cabeza, Draco salio a la sala Comun… la marca le dolia como si apenas se la hubieran puesto, le dolía demasiado, se levantó la manga de su tunica de slytherin, observo la marca un momento

Fin Flash-back

Sintio que algo le golpeo en la cabeza, se volteo hacia la puerta del baño, que era de donde su pantalón de su pijama lo había golpeado

-TE ODIO!!! –grito hermione desde la puerta, y enseguida aventó la camisa del pijama que minutos antes había llevado puesto

-Yo también te odio, sangre sucia –le contesto Draco paciente justo cuando su camisa caía en sus pies

------------------

Hermione se tenía sentimientos encontrados, y es que no le habia agradado en nada, ver que cuando se despertaba encontrarse en las cobijas de Draco, con su pijama de seda color negro y mucho menos que el la descubriera…

-Se supone que solo iba por un momento – se dijo – no se por que me tuve que quedar dormida…

-----------------

Noviembre se fue como el agua y pronto llego diciembre, las cosas no mejoraban entre hermione y Draco, desde la vez que Hermione se vio descubierta en la cama de Draco, se juro que nunca mas le iba a dar gusto en nada, era como si de repente todo el amor que sentía se volvía a convertir en odio, pero solo cuando veía a Mirna cerca de Draco… y es que a esa si que no la soportaba últimamente hasta en la sala común la veia, lo que no sabia era que Draco solo lo hacia para molestarla, pero luego de eso, y de que mientras Hermione trataba de leer libros en la sala común haciendo sus tareas, escuchaba a Mirna besuquearse con Draco, y eso le molestaba

Eran las cinco de la tarde, un sábado en el que, Draco sabía que Hermione se ponía a leer sus libros de Biblioteca, y estaba dispuesto a molestarla, porque, últimamente la veia mucho con Joseph y los celos lo asaltaban, imaginaba que estaban celebrando el dia de San Valentin todos los dias, aunque no sabia que Hermione ayudaba a Joseph en sus materias, y que, Harry Ron y Ginny, siempre estaban en la biblioteca esperandolos todos los dias, para las "Clases de la profesora" que era como le decía Ron a las pequeñas asesorias que les daba para mejorar en sus calificaciones, y con los EXTASIS dentro de unos seis meses, necesitaban toda la ayuda que fuera posible.

Pero Hermione ese dia no lo tenia libre, para leer por decima ocasión Historia de Hogwarts, ese día le habia prometido a Joseph ayudarlo con su ensaño de Aritmancia, que, le habian dejado, de unos 100 metros de pergamino, que Joseph ya los tenia pero ella los iba a revisar.

Draco llego con Mirna colgada de su brazo derecho a la sala comun, pero no habia nadie, asi que se dirigio al sillon con mirna y se sentó. Hermione llego con Joseph, cosa que Draco no esperaba.

Josh nunca habia entrado a la sala comun, entró detrás de Hermione y se quedo sorprendido… Hermione al ver a Draco y a Mirna sentados en el sillon como siempre, se siguió derecho a su habitación, con josh detrás… entraron y hermione se puso a revisar el ensayo de Josh, mientras el, la veia anonadado como siempre… Hermione termino de revisar el ensayo y miro a josh

-esta muy bien, tal parece que tu si me haces caso en las pequeñas asesorias que les doy, no como ron, que siempre anda en las nubes…

-pues es que quiero salir muy bien en los extasis

Quedaron un rato en silencio…

-Ya te dije? Ya me decidi que vestido voy a usar en el baile

-en serio?? Y pensar que ibas a estar indecisa como el resto de las chicas

-pues, ya lo hice…

-entonces me dejaras ver el vestido?

-no… eso sera una sorpresa josh…

-------------------------

-Draco…. –dijo mirna

-que? –dijo draco intentando regresar a sus pensamientos

-tengo una gran noticia para ti, en enero, yo… -draco no escucho lo que siguió, luego de un segundo, reacciono

-como? –dijo Draco, sin prestarle atención a su prometida

-Si, veras, mis…

Draco solo empezo a escuchar la voz de mirna lejanamente y no le entendia, solo pensaba… dentro de unos dias, solo tres dias, seria el baile, y estaba esperando el momento para bailar con hermione….

------------

El dia paso demasiado rapido y pronto llego el domingo, ya era 24 y por los pasillos estaba el olor de los ricos platillos que los elfos estaban preparando… Eran las diez de la mañana y ella estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa, diria ella, y es que era por que, ese dia iba a bailar nada mas que con Draco Malfoy, y no era eso lo que le preocupaba, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que, mirna le hiciera algo, claro, siempre podia decir que la profesora McGonagall lla obligo… abrio el armario, el vestido que habia escogido estaba ahí, impecable y sin una sola arruga… agarro el vestido y lo coloco en la cama suavemente, se quedo mirandolo un momento y de repente comenzó a soñar despierta, se imagino que ella y Draco estaban solos en el gran comedor, bailando, al ritmo de un suave waltz y que se miraban a los ojos, mutuamente y… escucho un ruido…

-Crockshanks! –dijo volteando a la puerta era su gato, que alivio…

El gato maullo en busca de cariño, ella lo acarcio tiernamente, se sento en una de las orillas de la cama con cuidado de no sentarse en el vestido, luego, simplemente le hizo la seña a su gato de que se echara en sus piernas…

-Crock… tu sabes lo que esta pasando?? Hace mucho que veo a Draco raro –el gato maullo – sabes si Draco se convirtió en mortifago? –hermione lo acaricio y el gato ronroneo – tu eres muy inteligente, yo se que sabes lo que pasa…

-----------------

Draco estaba tomando una ducha, necesitaba refrescarse, escucho al gato ronronear, se levanto y se fue a vestir, abrio su armario y saco una tunica de seda negra, con el sello de Slytherin que su madre le habia mandado hacer en Francia, justamente en "Dress&Magic", una tienda de renombre mundial en el mundo magico y era exclusiva, solo lo usaba en dias festivos y ese dia era navidad, la ultima que pasaba en Hogwarts…

Se quedo contemplando su tunica, el iba a Francia muy seguido, iba cada vez que queria y siempre compraba lo que queria, no importaba el costo, no importaba que tan fino, siempre habia tenido todo lo que queria… pero ahora no…

Solo queria ser feliz al lado de hermione pero sabia que por su error de decirle su compromiso con mirna habia acabado con todas las posibilidades, pero… quiza habia una oportunidad, desde que paso lo de su encuentro en el pasillo, donde le dijo que no queria que fuera mortifago sabia que habia una posibilidad, pero… el se habia convertido en uno de los malos y ademas estaba que mirna estaba mas que dispuesta a destruir la relacion, la veia con intención de hacer todo para quedarse con el, y por supuesto con su dinero, porque finalmente, era eso, el sabia que mirna, solo lo buscaba por su dinero, y, sabia que su familia estaba en un gran problema economico, y que casandose con el, estos acabarian, ya que su fortuna era tan grande que ni siquiera el mismo sabia con certeza que cantidad tenia, y sabia que tenia unos cuantos millones en su boveda personal en gringots para lo que el queria, pero sabia que era una minima parte de la real fortuna de los malfoy's…

-Mirna… como… ¿como? –se preguntaba así mismo

-------------------

El gran salon estaba decorado con arboles de navidad, los mas hermosos que hermione habia visto, habia bajado a desayunar, pero para su fortuna solo estaban los hombres ahí…

-Ginny estaba decidiendo que vestido se iba a poner esta noche – contesto harry cuando hermione pregunto donde estaban las chicas

-parece que solo piensan en como verse –dijo ron aburrido

Ella solo se quedo observando como terminaban de adornar el gran comedor

-oye, hermione, es cierto lo que dicen?? –pregunto nevile que habia llegado al comedor y se habia sentado junto a ellos

-que es lo que dicen?

-que… que vas a abrir el baile con malfoy, eso es lo que dicen

-parece que últimamente les encanta hablar de ti, hermione –dijo harry

-pues… ya lo sabran…

Ron escupio la comida que estaba masticando, afortunadamente no le cayo a nadie…

-eso significa que si? –solto de golpe Ron

-pues… -hermione sabia que sus amigos lo iban a tomar mal – pero no se preocupen que solo va a ser una pieza! –dijo al ver que ron iba a protestar

-una pieza? Si como no…

-es enserio Ron, yo ire con josh!

Hermione acabo su desayuno, pero se habia enojado con ron, es que a veces le parecia tan tonto que la hacia enojar de la nada… asi que se fue a su habitación, cuando llego, su gato estaba dormido en una de sus almohadas y el vestido extendido en la cama… se acerco y vio la etiqueta… Dress&Magic… nunca se habia puesto un vestido de esa tienda y…

Tocaron la puerta… hermione estaba tan ensimismada pensando en el vestido que se asusto… abrio la puerta

-Ginny!!!

-Hermione!!!

-como estas hermione?

-pues muy bien, aunque, queria saber que vetido vas a usar…

-pero primero dime…. Como entraste?

-pues toque… nadie abria y cuando me iba a ir, Malfoy venia, estaba segura de que me iba a insultar, asi que me di la vuelta y el abrio la puerta de la sala comun…

Flash back

-hey weasley!!

-que quieres malfoy?

-quieres ver a granger, verdad?

-pues si no fuera asi, no estaria aquí…

-pues puedes entrar… hoy estoy de buen humor

Fin flash back

-y entro –continuó Ginny – y yo entre

-que te dejo entrar? Asi como asi?

-si, y luego pues vine contigo… veras… quiero ayudarte a maquillarte, he aprendido unos nuevos hechizos y he estado practicando, creo que me quedan muy bien…

-bueno… si me vas a usar como conejillo de indias… creo que mejor no

-claro que ya practique hermione, estaba ensayando con luna y ya me queda muy bien…

----------

Llego la hora de la comida, sin embargo ninguna chica estaba en el gran comedor, todas estaban arreglandose para la gran fiesta… los chicos estaban comiendo, hablando y tratando de adivinar el por que las mujeres se tomaban todo el dia para poder arreglarse

-Pero no has de negar que se ven bonitas –dijo Colin Creveey a Dean Thomas

-pues claro que se ven lindas, pero yo no comprendo el porque se tienen que tomar todo el dia…

Harry llego… se sento y Ron entro al comedor un poco después, se sentaron…

En Slytherin, Draco se habia sentado en su habitual asiento, llego una lechuza, cosa rara porque ya habia recibido el correo y aquellas horas no eran de recibir lechuza

_Draco, luego del baile con la sangre sucia, te espero en el recibidor._

_Mirna_

-------------------

Habia llegado la noche… era muy rapido, se decia hermione, finalmente ella se iba a poner el vestido, aquel lindo vestido que casualmente era el unico de aquella tienda magica…

Ginny se habia ido ya a arreglar hacia apenas una tres o cuatro horas, según ella era poco tiempo, pero se las arreglaria para quedar espectacular… claro que no se fue sin primero ver a hermione con el vestido puesto

-Te ves muy bien, hermione – le habia dicho

Hermione se quito la bata que tenia puesta y se puso el vestido, estaba impecable… eran las ocho de la noche, el baile empezaria a las nueve, asi que, no sabia que hacer en aquella hora… tocaron la puerta

-Si?

-Granger, son las ocho, a que hora se supone que vas a salir? –preguntaron al otro lado de la puerta

Era Draco, hermione no tenia ganas de verlo, aunque alguna parte si lo queria ver…

-El baile es a las ocho Malfoy

-y mientras mas rapido termine mejor…

-tienes razon, pero, hasta que no lleguen las ocho y media, no podras verme…

-como quieras – y se escucharon pasos alejarse

Hermione se miro de nuevo en el espejo… aquella esbelta figura en un precioso vestido azul, de la tienda mas reconocida y exclusiva del mundo magico…

-no puedo creer que sea yo -se dijo a si misma

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para hermione, y para draco aun peor… se supone que tenian que bailar juntos, y, por los rumores que se escuchaban, parecia que tenian que llegar juntos… y es que los dos deseaban aparecer juntos, pero como una pareja normal y no como dos chiquillos obedeciendo una orden… las ocho y media llegaron y hermione se puso sus presiosas zapatillas y joyas que habian, hasta ese momento se fijo en una… era una cajita elegante y cuando la abrio tenia como dije unas preciosas letras que estaban hechas de…

-Diamantes?? – se pregunto hermione… -no… deben ser de fantasia, esos… no pueden ser… diamantes de verdad…

Las letras formaban las iniciales HG y estaban en una cadenita de oro…

Se puso sus accesorios y finalmente bajo…

Ahí estaba Draco, dandole la espalda sentado en un sillon fumando nerviosamente un cigarrillo, estaba vistiendo un traje elegante y seguramente caro… hermione bajo el primer escalon y el volteo al escuchar el sonido de la zapatilla… se levanto y el cigarrillo cayo de su mano derecha desapareciendo antes de llegar al suelo…

-Y… bien?? Que dices? – pregunto hermione nerviosa, no sabia si hablar moderadamente o discutir con el…

-Granger… te ves… mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba…

Hermione se ruborizo…

-Cuando te compre el vestido no sabia que te verias así de hermo… -Draco se calló, habia cometido un error que juro que nunca cometeria…

-que tu que?? –dijo hermione sin aliento

-------------------------

Hola mis queridos lectores!!!!

Si… bueno, yo se que para el baile es muy pronto, pero se me ha venido el tiempo encima, he entrado a la escuela y cada vez tengo menos tiempo de escribir, asi que, pues quiero acabar la historia lo antes posible…

Bueno… les digo que me costo un poquitin de trabajo escribir el capitulo, pero aquí esta, les dejo el vestido de hermione a su imaginación, para que no haya problemas si el vestido que me imagino no les guste, creo que es mucho mas bonito si cada quien se la imagina como le gustaria, ademas de que soy muy mala describiendo la ropa… jejeje… bueno… creo que el misterio de la procedencia del vestido y el porque de ese, una tienda muy cara y todo eso, ya lo adivinaron… jejeje…

Tenia varias ideas buenas para el fic, pero ya no las pondre, es por eso que voy a acortar las cosas, y los capitulos que tenia pensados, no van a hacerse, y es que este semestre la escuela me va a exigir mucho mas que el semestre pasado, y no quiero que pase lo mismo, que me dilate mucho en actualizar… asi que yo calculo que seran cuando mucho dos capitulos mas… o tres, aun no lo se muy bien, pero no me sera tan facil dejar de escribir, el otro dia queriendo dormir, se me ocurrio la idea de otro fic, que creo que estara muy bueno, pero mientras no lo acabe, no lo voy a publicar, debido a que no voy a tener mucho tiempo de escribir y no quiero que pase mucho tiempo para que los lean…

Muchisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews, que tanta falta me hacen… se los agradesco mucho!!!

Este capitulo se lo dedico a aquellos que me han dejado reviews, y espero que les guste…

Les prometo que no me voy a desvelar escribiendo, pero no les puedo prometer que me desvele haciendo tareas… puesto que este mismo fin de semana me dejaron hacer 100 diferenciales y la verdad no me desvele mucho haciendolos, pero me cansaron demasiado… espero no defraudarlos con el final que pienso hacer, (y a lo mejor un epilogo, no estoy segura)…

Les prometo que no tardare en actualizar el baile…

Nos vemos en otra…

Xochil Malfoy


	14. El baile y Enero

**Cap. 14 El baile y Enero**

Draco se veia atrapado… tenia que decir la verdad, ya no podia hacer nada… habia abierto la boca, se le habia escapado un pequeño detalle que juro que nunca iba a revelar, se paro del sillon y fue al inicio de la escalera.

-Si, Granger, yo te mande el vestido cuando aun estabamos juntos, las joyas y las zapatillas…

Hermione no lo podia creer, nunca habia pensado en la posibilidad de la procendencia del vestido asi que era una sorpresa demasiado grande…

-Creo que es muy tarde como para discutir esto –dijo Draco interrumpiendo su charla – el gran salon nos espera…

Hermione, todavía estaba sorprendida, pero ya no podia hacer nada, no podia decir que iba a cambiarse de vestido, pues no tenia uno, ademas, era cierto, el baile comenzaria muy pronto…

Draco le tendio la mano, en forma de cortesía, para que bajara los escalones, ella tomo la mano para no ser descortes y bajo, y salieron, cada uno por su lado…

Draco fue el primero en llegar al vestíbulo, todos estaban adentro del comedor, escuchaba el murmullo dentro del gran salon y supuso que era por la noticia de que el y hermione iban a bailar juntos, estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, no podia hacerlo, pero queria, ademas…

-Señor Malfoy –dijo una voz conocida

Era la profesora McGonagall, habia llegado.

-Donde esta la señorita Granger?

-Dijo que la esperara aquí, que ella podia llegar sola

La profesora no le creia ni una palabra

-Es cierto profesora, yo le pedi que me esperara aquí –dijo hermione detrás de la profesora, habia bajado de las escaleras que venian rumbo del gran salon, bajo de ellas y fue al lado de Draco

-ya me estaba preocupando señorita granger, sera mejor que entren, que el baile no puede ser abierto por otras personas

La profesora abrio la puerta y entro, el gran salon entro en un silencio, esperando ver si los rumores eran ciertos…

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, mas de lo que habia estado cuando habia asistido al baile de cuarto con Krum, estaba temblando y Draco la sentia

-No te preocupes –le dijo – solo es una cancion

-Pero si tu estas igual o mas de nervioso que yo… -dijo hermione al sentir la mano de draco con un sudor frio de nerviosismo…

Draco no contesto… y es que era cierto, asi que ofrecio su brazo a hermione, ella lo acepto y luego caminaron hacia el centro de un hermoso gran comedor, el camino se le hizo el mas largo de su vida, y cuando llegaron al centro, la orquesta comenzo a tocar un waltz suave, Hermione y Draco comenzaron a bailar

-----------------

-Harry… en serio es hermione? –dijo Ron al ver bailar a su amiga – es que… no parece que sea ella

-Pues no lo se amigo –respondio Harry – parece que nos cambiaron a nuestra amiga

-pues es cierto –dijo ginny –es hermione, yo misma la ayude a maquillarse, y creanme esa es ella

-ah! Por eso desapareciste toda la tarde, verdad?

-pues… es que queria saber como era el vestido de ella desde hace mucho tiempo…

-y el vestido no se les hace de un diseño muy familiar? –interrumpio lavander que acababa de acercarse

-pues ahora que lo dices… -contesto parvati

-ese vestido es de diseño exclusivo de…-dijo luna

-no!! No es posible!! –susurro lavander a luna, harry, ron, ginny y parvati

-ese vestido es exclusivo de Magic&Dress

-pe…pero... –dijo Ron –esa tienda no es de la que hablas mucho ginny?

-Si! Esa tienda es de Francia y es la mas exclusiva del mundo magico –contesto Ginny

-Pero los vestidos de ahí cuestan una millonada! –dijo Lavander

-cuestan mucho? –dijo Harry… ahora que recordaba, una vez ginny estaba en la sala comun viendo una revista de moda de esa tienda, y se prometio a si mismo que le compraria uno a Ginny para el dia de su cumpleaños, ya que la veia muy ilusionada con la revista

-pues si… el vestido mas barato que tienen cuesta no menos de mil galeones… -dijo Parvati

-mil galeones? –preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-si… ademas el que usa hermione es de los nuevos diseños y en la revista "Moda para Brujas con Clase" tenia el precio de diez mil galeones… -dijo luna

-diez mil? –Ron se moria del ataque al corazon que le queria dar con la información… hermione estaba usando un vestido que valia mucho mas de lo que el departamento de su padre recibia mensualmente…

-estas bromeando, verdad luna? –pregunto Harry

-por supuesto que no… lo lei en la revista de Ginny sobre vestidos…

-----------------

Estaban bailando placidamente, Draco miraba a los ojos a Hermione, y ella observaba los suyos con detenimiento… sin duda nunca olvidarian es baile…

El tiempo paso volando y cuando acordaron, la cancion estaba terminando asi, cuando comenzo la nueva pieza, Joseph se acerco a la pareja e invito a hermione a bailar, y Draco, resignado, tuvo que ir con mirna…

-Draco!! –le dijo mirna –que bueno que ya termino la cancion… vamos a bailar…

Luego de unas cuantas piezas clasicas, aparecieron Las Brujas de Macbeth, como lo habian hecho hace unos años y comenzaron a cantar, el ambiente estaba muy animado, sin embargo, Hermione queria ir a tomar aire, y cuando josh le dijo que tenia que ir a con su primo, ella le dijo que estaria fuera

Hermione salio del gran salon y no paso desapercibida por draco, que, al verla salir, la siguió momentos despues dejando a mirna ahí, como siempre, y sin explicaciones…

Draco salio y vio el pasillo desierto, hermione debia de estar cerca, no habia salido mucho… asi que draco confio en su instinto y tomo el pasillo a la derecha… no sabia a donde se dirigia y ni siquiera estaba seguro si ella iba en esa direccion…

No paso ni un minuto cuando escucho de repente un canto, un canto triste… dio vuelta a la izquierda y, justo en los ventanales, estaba parada hermione… se acerco un poco y ella no se percato de que el estaba detrás de ella… pero ya no pudo cantar, la garganta se le cerro y solo pudo decir una frase…

_Llora conmigo en este tenebroso silencio,_

_Tomame en tus brazos…_

Se callo de repente se volteo para apoyarse en la pared y vio a Draco, pero se apoyo de todas maneras…

-Granger…

-Que quieres Malfoy?

-fuiste tu la que canto?

-Fue Peeves, que no lo ves? Por supuesto que fui yo…

-Granger… que te pasa? Te vi salir del Gran Salon muy aprisa…

-pasa que…

Se quedo en silencio, Draco no sabia si romperlo o no…

-no pasa nada… -termino diciendo ella

-Estas deprimida verdad?

-Porque mejor no te vas a cuidar a tu novia?

-Ya sabes como son mis padres Granger, ademas, ella solo se casa conmigo por interes

-pues, hacen bonita pareja, sabes?

-Granger… que te ocurre?

-lo mismo de siempre, que tu te vas a casar con mirna y yo… simplemente no tengo a nadie…

-y Joseph?

-El es muy amable, y por supuesto que me gusta, siento algo por el mas que amistad, pero… no lo he llegado a amar como te amé a ti alguna vez…

-Ya no sientes nada por mi? Hermione… yo pense que tu y yo…

-piensas mal si es que crees que tenemos una oportunidad, ademas, creo que si llego a conocer mas a josh, por fin me enamorare de alguien que no me mienta…

Draco solo la escucho y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, sin duda, no habia sido una bonita velada como penso que seria cuando salio del gran comedor

-recuerda muy bien lo que escuchaste malfoy

-la charla sera mejor que sea olvidada

-no seas estupido, ya sabes que no es a la charla a la que me refiero…

Draco entendio, se marcho con aquellas palabras en su mente, aquella frase, "Llora conmigo en este tenebroso silencio, tomame en tus brazos…."

Hermione estaba todavía recargada en la pared, observando a Draco irse…

-Es el destino –le dijo una voz

-como? –hermione volteo a ver quien le decia la frase, pero no veia a nadie, de donde provenia la voz estaba demasiado oscuro

-El destino no quiere que ustedes dos esten juntos

Mirna salio entre la oscuridad, cuando draco le habia dicho que queria estar solo, ella solo se habia imaginado que iba a ir a donde estaba esa Granger

-a que veniste?

-a asegurarme de que MI draco no me engañara –dijo resaltando mucho mi

-pues no debes preocuparte, sabes? O acaso no escuchaste? Eres la prometida de Draco, al final el quiera o no tu te vas a casar con el, que te preocupa?

-Tu, tu eres la que roba sus sueños, la mujer que es dueña de sus pensamientos, y eso no es necesario preguntarselo, solo hay que ser una buena observadora

-pues ya lo escuchaste, no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar, tu te casas con el, y yo estudio y todos contentos

Hermione se fue de ahí… si que esa mirna era fastidiosa…

--------------

_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer fue el baile de navidad, ahí estaba Joseph tan guapo como siempre… lo malo fue es que estaba con la maldita de Granger…_

----------------

Hermione desperto, estaba en su cuarto no recordaba a que hora habia llegado, pero lo que si recordaba era que con Joseph habia bailado mucho y se habia devertido demasiado, aunque tambien recordaba que se habia encontrado con draco y luego con mirna…

-------------------

Diciembre se fue como el agua y pronto llego Enero, Draco estaba leyendo un libro, era su favorito, de repente llego una lechuza, era de su padre

_Draco:_

_Al final de este mes te sacaremos de la escuela por unas horas, el dia sabado 31 de Enero, sera tu primer ataque y no acepto un no como respuesta…_

Escucho pasos bajar y aacercarse, doblo la carta y la metio entre su libro…

-Malfoy

-Que quieres granger?

-Toma

Draco volteo, Hermione sostenia una caja blanca grande, seguro que ahí dentro deberia de haber algo bultoso

-Que es?

Ella se camino hasta el sillon y se sento junto a Draco

-Esto es tuyo

-de que me estas hablando? –dijo el viendo la caja

Hermione abrio la caja, en su interior estaba el hermoso vestido azul que habia usado la noche anterior

-Granger, estas ciega o que? Eso no es mio, es tuyo y ademas… es un vestido, yo no uso vestidos

-Tu lo dijiste ayer, tu compraste el vestido, es tuyo

-Por supuesto que no es mio, eso es tuyo

-ayer me dijiste que tu lo habias comprado, creo que es justo que te lo devuelva

Draco se habia arrepentido de haberle dicho alguna cosa relacionada con el vestido la noche anterior, asi que queria acabar con esa discusión pronto

-Mira Granger, eso es tuyo, asi que no me digas que es mio, yo te lo habia comprado hace mucho, y si tu te lo pusiste ayer, significa que lo aceptaste, asi que no trates de decirme que eso es mio porque no lo es

Draco se levanto del sillon y dejo a hermione ahí, subio las escaleras y entro a su cuarto

--------------------

Enero paso volando, y pronto estaban en el sabado 31 de enero, hermione se la pasaba estudiando para los extasis, Harry y Ron jugaban al quidditch y Draco salio temprano, puesto que su padre estaba en la escuela y se lo iba a llevar a ese misterioso ataque. Antes de salir, vio que hermione estaba haciendo una lista… tinta, pergamino, alguna que otro ingrediente para una pocion…

Draco no dio importancia y salio, su padre acababa de llegar al despacho de Snape, y salieron.

-Hijo, el dia de hoy atacaremos Hogsmade, espero y estes ansioso de tener tu primer ataque, me costo mucho trabajo convencer al loco del director que te dejara salir…

Llegaron a hogsmade, en una casa que parecia un poco abandonada, entraron y ya estaban muchos mortifagos ahí, incluso reconocio a Joseph, y a Blaise.

Se vistieron y comenzaron a planear con mas perfeccion el ataque… Luego, Draco se puso su capa negra y su mascara, ya que era el unico que no estaba vestido como mortifago.

Todos ya tenian la edad permitida para hacer magia, excepto una bruja a la que Draco no reconocio, pero que la vio y supo que debia de tener unos 16 años.

Salieron, todos estaban en sus posiciones y el ataque comenzo de inmediato, magos y brujas estaban asustados, los niños corrian y era una escena horrible… de pronto, se acordo de algo muy importante, ese sabado habia visita a Hogsmade por parte de los alumnos de hogwarts y, hermione estaba haciendo su lista para que cuando saliera, comprar lo que faltaba en su mochila…

Así Draco corrio como pudo a la tienda magica donde vendian toda clase de cosas, la bruja que era menor de edad y que habia visto momentos antes, estaba ahí, escondida mirando a la tienda, Draco, se acerco lo suficiente del lado contrario sin que la misteriosa bruja lo viera llegar, entonces, la puerta se abrio, salio una bruja que Draco conocia, cabello castaño… era Hermione, y no iba sola, iba con Harry y Ron, no sospechaban de que aquella bruja los estaban mirando.

-Escuchan esos gritos? –pregunto hermione

-Si, parece que… -comenzo Ron

-hay mortifagos cerca…

Entonces la figura encapuchada de la bruja a la que Draco habia visto, salio, la mascara de mortifaga brillo por la luz del sol y apunto a Hermione a una distancia de 3 metros

-ES TU FIN GRANGER!!! –Grito

Hermione volteo al escuchar su apellido

-AVADA KEDVRA!!! –grito la bruja, y un rayo verde salio de su varita, directo a Hermione

-----------------

Hola!!!!

Pues si, soy yo nuevamente, ya se que este capitulo estuvo mas pequeño que los otros, pero es que me urge terminar la historia, sinceramente, esperaba mucho escribir el ataque, pero, no salio como yo queria, asi que a ver si me puedo inspirar mas para el capitulo que sigue, que estoy casi segura de que sera el ultimo, espero que les guste

Gracias por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho y espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo…

Les agradeceria infinitamente que me dejaran mas RR… ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, asi que me despido y hasta la proxima!!

Xochil Malfoy


	15. Epilogo

**Cap. 15 Epilogo**

El rayo iba directamente hacia Hermione, Draco vio la escena horrorizado, el avada iba directamente hacia hermione

-Hermione!!!! –grito Draco

El rayo dio contra el pecho… pero… no habia dado a hermione, estaba ahí, un mago que la habia protegido, un mago que Draco, Hermione y la bruja de 16 años reconocieron muy bien…

Tenia una capucha negra, caracteristica de los mortifagos, la mascara se le cayo al chocar contra el suelo y estaba muerto

-Joseph! –grito la bruja de 16 años

Hermione que se habia quedado impactada, vio el cuerpo ahí, en el suelo y con la varita lejos de la mano de su dueño

-josh… - murmuro hermione – tu…

Draco fue a donde el trio dorado, que aun estaban en confusion, todo fue tan rapido que no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar

Draco se quito la mascara y abrazo a hermione, sin importarle que ron o harry, alguna persona los viera… Hermione solo comenzo a llorar en los brazos de Draco y correspondio al abrazo de la bruja

La bruja se acerco y se tumbo junto a Joseph, comenzo a llorar, se quito la mascara y Hermione la vio…

-Mi.. mirna…

Draco volteo y la vio tumbada junto a Joseph… entonces, no habia fallado su sexto sentido, el pensaba que era mirna y lo habia confirmado…

-yo te… mate – dijo mirna al cuerpo inerte de Joseph –yo lo hice…

Mirna saco de la tunica su pequeño diario y lo abrio en una pagina en especial, lo leyo una vez, dos veces y luego tomo su varita que habia dejado a un lado…

-ire contigo, josh – se apunto al pecho, justo en el corazon

-Avada…

-Mirna!! Espera

Antes de decir Kedavra, ella volteo a los ojos de hermione, y junto a ella vio a draco, solo sonrio y con un gesto se despidio de ella y de draco, aquella mirada que le decia a hermione "Ganaste"

-Kedavra…

Y un rayo verde salio de la varita impactando en su pecho y cayo muerta arriba del pecho de Joseph… el pequeño libro que tenia en la mano, cayo justamente abierta en una pagina, Hermione se acerco y recogio el libro….

_Querido Diario:_

_No se cuando paso, me he enamorado de Joseph y, ademas, le tengo envidia a granger porque es su novia…_

En otra pagina decia:

_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer fue el baile de navidad, ahí estaba Joseph tan guapo como siempre… lo malo fue es que estaba con la maldita de Granger un dia de estos me vengare y la matare…_

Hermione volteo a ver a Draco y a sus amigos, habia leido las dos paginas en voz alta y los tres muchachos estaban impresionados…

Draco solo se volvio a poner la mascara, a hermione se le salieron las lagrimas al verlo como el mortifago que nunca habia querido que el se convirtiera… sin decir palabra, Draco paso al lado de ella, frio como siempre y se fue…

Aquella tarde los aurores llegaron, y los mortifagos se retiraron, estando hogsmade a salvo…

-------------

Hemione llego a la sala comun, Draco estaba leyendo junto a la chimenea, y ella se acerco…

-Draco…

-Qué quieres?

-Ahora que mirna ya murio…

-Si quieres saber que estoy soltero, asi es, Mirna ya murio y ya no tengo ningun compromiso…

-perdoname por enojarme contigo por haberme ocultado que…

-Mira – Draco dejo el libro en una mesita al lado izquierdo y se levanto, se dio la media vuelta y vio directamente a hermione – tu no tienes porque pedirme perdon, yo soy el que deberia de hacerlo, lo trate de hacer miles de veces pero nunca me dejaste, asi que creo que es muy tarde como para que tu y yo estemos pidiendonos disculpas y…

Draco se quedo en silencio, tras unos segundos sin saber que decir, se movio y se fue directo a las escaleras…

-Draco Malfoy – le llamo hermione y el se detuvo – solo… yo… por favor, comencemos de nuevo, si?

-Quieres estar conmigo? Quieres estar cerca de un mortifago? Sabes muy bien que soy lo que odias, soy un mortifago que se dedica a matar gente, por las ideas de sangre limpia y ademas…

-Pero te amo! – le dijo hermione – y yo se que tu me sigues amando, si no, nunca me hubieras tratado de pedir perdon… ademas… soy una sangre sucia!! Te enamoraste de una sangre sucia!!!

Draco se volteo y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla

-Si, hermione, yo te amo, pero si tu me amas, dejemos que la guerra termine para que podamos estar juntos

-y si… y si te aptrapan y te llevan a azkaban y te pasas ahí todo lo que te resta de vida? –dijo hermione desesperada

Entonces Draco camino directo a hermione de nuevo y, se paro delante de ella…

-Te prometo que nunca pasara eso… te lo prometo…

-no… no te creo

Entonces Draco saco una pequeña cajita, donde, antes de que el ataque a hogsmade terminara, Lucius le habia dado el anillo de compromiso que Mirna llevaba… aun escuchaba lo que su padre le habia dicho: "Sabes que las reglas de los malfoy's son claras, guarda el anillo"

-Entonces toma esto y acuerdate siempre de esta promesa…

Hermione observo el hermoso anillo y lloro de felicidad, pero a la vez de tristeza…

-prometeme que todos los dias me escribiras cuando ya no estemos en hogwarts

-Te lo prometo

Draco le dio un pequeño beso y se dio la vuelta y se marcho

-----------------------

Ya hacía cuatro años que hermione habia salido de hogwarts, llevaba el hermoso anillo de compromiso de los Malfoy's y todos los dias escribia cartas a Draco, y viceversa, la lucha parecia que iba a durar mucho, y, en esos cuatro años, Lucius habia sido atrapado de nuevo, pero el mismo se mato antes de que los aurores le pudieran quitar la varita, Narcisa estaba tan deprimida por la muerte de su marido que no habia durado mucho tiempo y hace apenas un mes habia muerto, asi que Draco era el unico descendiente de la familia…

Hermione habia estabo investigando durante tres años la ubicación exacta de la mansión malfoy, sabia que draco estaba ahí y queria ir con el… ese dia, justo después de mandar la lechuza cayo en la cuenta de que un pequeño detalle se le habia escapado…

Se levanto y tomo su abrigo, Harry y Ron no sabian nada y queria que siguieran sin saberlo, asi que salio… justo cinco minutos después, ellos tocaron a la puerta, pero hermione ya se habia ido…

-------------

-vamos… deberia de estar por aquí…

Hermione caminaba en uno de los barrios mas ricos del mundo magico, pero la direccion en donde se supone que estaria la casa, estaba vacio, excepto por una pequeña casita de jardinero… hermione cruzo el terreno y se paro enfrente de la pequeña casita, la abrio y lo que le sorprendio era que adentro, estaba una gran casa, hermosa y la mas elegante de todas las que estaban afuera, ella entro y enseguida la puerta por donde entro se cerro, pero a ella no le importo, ya que queria ver a draco, camino y camino hasta llegar a la puerta, toco y un elfo abrio

-Esta Draco Malfoy?

El pequeño elfo, contento contesto que si, que enseguida le hablaba

-No, espera, yo quiero darle la sorpresa de que estoy aquí, puedo?

-Por supuesto- contesto el elfo – Minwt le dira donde esta el amo

Hermione entro, siguió al elfo llamado Minwt por la gran sala elegante, subieron las escaleras y recorrio un pasillo largo, donde estaban cuadros colgados y estaban vacios… llego a una habitación que ella reconocio como la principal…

-El amo esta adentro –susurro el pequeño elfo con voz complice y enseguida desaparecio silenciosamente

Hermione abrio la puerta con mucho cuidado, y sin hacer ruido

-Draco!! Es que no es posible –dijo un cuadro en el que estaba Lucius Malfoy

-Padre, ya dejame

-Tu hijo tiene razon, lucius, ya se enamoro y no puedes hacer nada –dijo el cuadro de Narcisa

-La tradición de la familia dice que… -dijo otra voz

-Ya me la se de memoria padre –volvio a decir lucius – pero es que es una…

-YA CALLENSE!!! –grito Draco fastidiado –no necesito que todo el dia me lo esten diciendo si bien saben que no les voy a hacer caso

-Draco, esta bien, te dejaremos, pero ya sabes lo que pienso –dijo lucius

-por supuesto que lo se, padre

Y los cuadros quedaron vacios… Hermione entro

-Draco?

Draco volteo inmediatamente y la vio

-Hermione? Que haces aquí? Es peligroso que…

Hermione echo a correr y se abrazo con fuerza a Draco, comenzo a besarlo

-Son ya cuatro años, esto no termina, por favor, no me alejes de ti

Draco la beso con pasion, el tambien la necesitaba y lo sabia bien, entonces con una tremenda necesidad, los dos se besaron y comenzaron a explorarse como aquella vez en hogwarts…

Draco la tumbo en la cama y comenzo a desvestirla, susurrandole "te amo" cada vez que podia… no supieron cuanto tiempo estaban asi, se unieron una, dos, tres o mas veces, y los dos querian mas, estaban desesperados…

------------

La puerta sono, Hermione estaba cobijada con una cara sabana de seda y estaba recargada en el pecho de Draco

-Señor –se escucho la voz de un elfo – el señor Blaise Zabinni esta aquí

-En seguida bajo –contesto Draco

Se levanto y le pidio a hermione que se fuera, Blaise no podia saber que se habian visto

-----------

Ya habian pasado seis semanas desde que hermione y Draco habian tenido aquel encuentro, pero… algo pasaba, hermione se sentia mal, el estomago lo tenia revuelto y tenia constantemente nauseas… Ginny habia ido a visitarla esa tarde

-y luego le dije a Harry que…

Pero ella no termino la frase, hermione se habia desmayado

Harry y Ron pronto acudieron a la casa de Hermione, y ginny estaba demasiado asustada de lo que le podia ocurrir a su amiga, asi que, llamaron a luna, que habia estudiado para ser medimaga.

Hermione estaba dormida en la cama, mientras luna la examinaba, Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban en la habitación, con ellas, esperando saber que le pasaba a su amiga, luego Luna sonrio…

-Que sucede? Porque sonries? –dijo ron preocupado

-Hermione no esta enferma

-como?

-Esta embarazada, tiene seis semanas de embarazo…

-embarazada? –dijo Ron sorprendido –pero no puede ser.. de quien?

-eso no lo sabemos –dijo luna – pero debe de estar muy feliz, no lo creen?

Hermione abrio los ojos, se sento y los vio a todos ahí…

-que sucede?

-Porque no nos lo dijiste?

-quien es?

-dinos

-Los cuatro estaban preguntando tanto que ni hermione les entendia

-esperen… de que me hablan?

-como que de que? – dijo ginny

-en serio, no se de que me estan hablando

-quien es el padre?

-padre?

-si, de tu hijo

-que… que dicen?

-Estas embarazada, quien es el padre? –solto luna de repente

Hermione se quedo sin habla… no… ella… creia que sus amigos estaban bromeando, pero luna estaba tan entusiasmada para saberlo que… de pronto recordo, hace seis semanas ella y Draco habian echo el amor como locos, y no solo no recoraba cuantas veces, sino que tambien recordaba que… luego se puso la mano en el vientre, y sintio una conexión, sintio como algo de repente estaba ahí, desde hacia unas semanas y no lo habia sentido…

-apenas te has dado cuenta? – pregunto luna

-si, pero… por que siento que algo esta dentro de mi?

-es porque las brujas sentimos cuando un bebe esta dentro de nosotras, pero eso solo se puede sentir de un mes en adelante… y tu ya tienes mes y medio de embarazo… pero para las brujas que quieren saber inmediatamente si estan embarazadas existe una pocion que…

-Luna –dijo ginny – eso ya lo sabemos…

-Hermione, dinos ya, quien es el padre de tu bebe?

Hermione recordo los momentos que habia tenido con Draco y sonrio…

-me promenten no enojarse y no ir a tratar de matarlo?

-te lo prometemos… pero… tenemos una nueva noticia

-a ver? Diganme

-Harry ha encontrado el punto debil de Voldemort, un dia de estos, se acabara la oscuridad en el mundo magico

Pero la noticia contento a todos, que hermione se quito el peso de que sus amigos supieran que Draco era el padre de su pequeño bebe…

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, hermione inmediatamente mando una lechuza a Draco, que enseguida aparecio en su casa…

-querias verme hermione?

--------

-Se me olvido la bolsa en la casa de hermione –dijo ginny a harry

-entonces vayamos por ella

-----------

-Draco, me acabo de enterar de una noticia que alegrara tu vida

------------

Ginny, Harry y Ron subian las escaleras

-------

-Draco… yo… estoy embarazada

Draco se quedo sin habla un momento y luego la abrazo contento

-Hermione!! –se escucho al otro lado de la puerta

Pero ella no la escucho, estaba besandose con draco y la puerta se abrio… Ron, Ginny y Harry se quedaron sin habla

---------------

Finalmente Harry vencio a Voldemort meses despues, el y sus amigos aceptaron la relacion de hermione y ron y estaban todos cenando en la mansión Malfoy

-En serio, nunca me imagine que fueras asi de agradable –dijo ginny a Draco

Hermione apreto con fuerza el tenedor y cerro los ojos

-Siempre he sido asi...

Hermione se quejo un poco y respiro hondo

-Draco… -dijo hermione

-que pasa?

-creo que… -dio otro quejido

-Me empiezas a asustar –dijo luna que estaba ahí

Hermione se paro, no aguantaba estar sentada, su gran vientre, mostraba que ya tenia ocho o nueve meses de embarazo…

-ya…

-Hermione? Que sucede? –dijo Draco asustado

De repente hermione solto un grito y se puso la mano en el vientre, solto otro grito y, si no es porque Draco se levanta y la agarra se hubiera caido al suelo

-Creo que… el bebe ya va a nacer –dijo Ginny observando aterrorizada pero emocionada

Hermione solto otro grito, se agarro el vientre con fuerza

-llevame a… al hospital, por favor, Draco… -dijo suplicando

Luna se levanto, y la comenzo a examinar en el comedor

-creo que no hay tiempo de llevarla al hospital

Hermione solto otro grito y se aferro fuerte a los brazos de Draco

-Llevala arriba, en un momento voy –dijo Luna desapareciendo, seguramente iba a pedirle ayuda a un doctor…

Draco la llevo arriba como pudo, porque ella caminaba demasiado despacio

De repente, aparecio de nuevo luna, junto con Dean…

Todos subieron a la recamara, entraron todos y hermione estaba acostaba en la cama

-Desde cuando sientes los dolores? –pregunto Dean…

-desde… ayer, pero yo pense, que todavía no era tiempo, porque ya loa habia sentido antes

Luna le dio una pocion a hermione, que quitaba el dolor, y saco a todos de la recamara excepto a Draco

Hermione hacia lo mejor que podia, pujaba pero sentia que su bebe seguia donde mismo, asi pasaron dos o tres horas, y, entonces, Luna y Dean decidieron sacar a Draco de la habitación…

Paso otra hora y el estaba que los nervios se lo comian, de repente escucho un llanto, un potente llanto y sintio un gran alivio… luego de unos minutos todos pasaron, el bebe ya estaba en una elegante cuna, hermione estaba dormida agotada…

-Felicidades Malfoy –dijo dean – fue un niño, y… deberas que se parece a ti

Luna agarro un pequeño bulto de la cuna y se lo llevo a Draco, el lo tomo con tanta delicadeza y lo observo, tenia un poquito de pelo y era rubio, su tez era palida igual que la de Draco, estaba dormido y Draco, Harry, Ron y Ginny estaban contemplandolo…

-Sin duda igual a ti, Malfoy –dijo Ron –espero que no sea igual de arrogante

El bebe se acurruco entre los brazos de su padre, que lo miraba orgulloso de haber creado algo tan lindo…

Las visitas se fueron y solo quedaron en la habitación la pequeña familia, Hermione se desperto y observo a Draco con su bebe aun en brazos, admirandolo sentado en una silla… ella se sento en la cama…

-Y pensar que todo esto empezo porque me propusiste un reto –dijo hermione – y mira en lo que termino, en un lindo bebe…

-Seguro y va a ser igual de inteligente que su madre –dijo Draco

--------------------

-Slytherin!! –grito el sombrero seleccionador

Un niño, de piel palida, ojos grises y cabello rubio se levanto del viejo taburete de Hogwarts y se dirigio a la mesa de slytherin… al otro lado de la puerta del gran comedor estaban viendo, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy la selección.

-Te lo dije, Hermione, te dije que mi hijo iba a estar en Slytherin

-Pero dentro de seis años te aseguro que mi pequeña Jane estara en Gryffindor

Hermione volteo a ver a la pequeña de seis años que estaba dormida en sus brazos, una niña de pelo rubio y piel palida, con ojos grises aunque no se vieran los ojos, era Jane Malfoy Granger, era la hermana menor del niño que habia sido seleccionado para Slytherin, Andrew Malfoy Granger…

FIN

-----------------------

Hola!!!

Finalmente aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo!!! Me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo ya que no tengo tiempo ni de dormir, asi que espero que no les haya decepcionado...

Creo que ustedes esperaban otro final, y para ser sincera, creo que yo tambien lo esperaba un poquitillo diferente, queria poner la pelea de Harry-Voldemort como me la imagino, pero, creo que con la ya casi salida del septimo libro, mejor la omito y me voy a la historia que escribo…

Muchisisisimas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo y por su paciencia para ver las actualizaciones!!! De verdad muchisimas gracias por aguantarme!!

Ah! Pero no crean que aquí dejo de escribir, tengo en mente otro fic, pero debido a la falta de tiempo lo publicare hasta que lo tenga terminado

Les agradeceria muchisimo que me dejaran un RR con su opinión del fic, y nuevamente muchas gracias!!!

Hasta la proxima!

Xochil Malfoy


End file.
